


Episode 10: The Edge of Destiny | A Star Wars Reylo Story

by Force_user



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Ben Solo Deserved Better, DYAD, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gray Jedi, Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Palpatine, Rey Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Sith, Space Opera, Star Wars Episode 10, The Force, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, World Between Worlds, reylo love, reylo passion, reylo sex, the dyad, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 60,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force_user/pseuds/Force_user
Summary: (From my Wattpad account @Force_user_)*REYLO SMUT/SEX SCENES-MATURE CONTENT*(As of May 5th, 2020 this book has been polished and updated)This will take place right after the events of episode 9. This will be Rey's journey as the new Jedi Master and her newfound quest to bring Ben Solo back from the spirit world (Canon).  This will be from the point of view of Rey only.If you ship REYLO and need to heal from the ending of episode 9 This will be the story for you. I am incredibly knowledgeable in Star Wars Canon and legends so this book will be very realistic to the Star Wars saga.This book will have reylo smut and mature scenesThis book will have a mature rating and reader discretion is advised. I do not own the artwork or have any rights to the Star Wars franchise This is a fanfiction.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Four Years & Forty-Seven Days Ago

_Breathing in the salty spray of the waves crashing against the rocky shore; I hear the melody of birds calling to each other out in the dawn. Lush green trees illuminated by the rising sun on the horizon come to view._

_My island--my heart warms._

_I walk barefoot along the shore and feel the warm breeze catch the footing of my white maxi dress. The dress blows freely against my legs and I feel the air caress my neck and flow up into my free-flowing hair. This place grants me peace from the universe. A place where nothing can harm me or anyone._

_My heart feels at ease as the sand cushions my bare feet below. I stop and allow the sensations to consume me. Closing my eyes the Force surrounds me in a warm, euphoric feeling._

_"Be with me," I whisper into the air. Allowing the power of the words to roll off my lips._

_Warm air swirls around me and flies upwards on my spine and through my hair. I give a chuckle and a smile from the tender touch. I breathe deeply and open my eyes again. I catch a glimpse of the sun's rays hitting the ocean on the horizon._

_Turning my head forward, I see him standing on the beach staring at me with those soft brown eyes. He is wearing dark gray trousers and a loose white tunic. His messy curls flow in the warm breeze. His lips part slightly as our eyes lock together._

_"Ben..."_

I gasp and jolt forward in the pilot's chair.

I can't breathe. I gasp for air and relief from this excruciating pain in my chest. My hand grips at my rib cage where my throbbing heart aggressively beats. No matter what I do it seems I can't catch my breath. I reach out through the Force to bring calm to my racing mind. As I do this, I stumble forward in my seat and slam against the Falcon's control panel. My hands brace my fall forward as the Force finally balances my mind.

Water forms in both my eyes. "I saw him," I sob to myself.

His energy has always been with me but I haven't seen his face since Exegol on that fateful day--four years and forty-seven days ago...

"Four years and forty-seven days since Palpatine's clone and the Sith army were destroyed. Four years and forty-seven days since the First Order fled to the outer rim. Four years and forty-seven days since the Resistance reformed into the New Republic and brought peace to the galaxy. Four years and forty-seven days ago I did everything the Force asked of me! Four years and forty-seven days the man who truly loved me gave everything to save me! Four years and forty-seven days my heart has yearned for him with no relief! Four years..."

I sniffle in and quickly wipe my tears away as I sense Chewie approaching the cockpit. I clear my throat and compose myself, turning the pilot's chair towards him entering.

He chirps at me in his native tongue.

"Thank you," I smile up to him grabbing the cup of morning brew he made for me.

With a soft crash, he falls into the co-pilot's chair and stares at me with those caring eyes of his. I sip the brew and turn back to the viewing window in the cockpit. I don't want him to see my red puffy eyes and ask questions.

He howls at me.

"Everything is fine, _I promise,_ " I lie, and he knows it. 

The Falcon's proximity alarm goes off as we break light speed and arrive at our destination. I breathe in deeply and swallow the brew slowly. Hitting several buttons on the control panel, the Falcon begins it's authorized descent towards the planet's surface.

We pass the security measures in the atmosphere and coast through the clouds down towards the surface.

"No matter how many times I see it, Coruscant is something I can't quite get the hang of," I say to Chewie.

He barks back in agreement.

Since the First Order destroyed the previous Republic Capitol in the Hosnian System; the New Republic's stronghold--once again--is on Coruscant. The occupied Jedi Temple has been liberated and I have found the information that remains from both sides useful in my quest for knowledge. Through the atmosphere, the Falcon descends on the private Senate landing bay. Flipping more switches I engage the Falcon's landing equipment and slowly hover over the surface. Delicately, Chewie lands the ship and engages the departure settings.

As soon as he is finished, Chewie quickly turns to me and stares at me with this arm against the co-pilot chair. His head tilts with concern as he tries to find the answer that I have buried in my mind. His wise Wookiee face scans my eyes--I sense his pain too.

I sense what he wants to ask me. He knows I can't bring myself to talk about it yet--even with him.

"Come on, Poe will be waiting for us," I say changing the subject and smile at him. We place our cups down on the small table next to our seats.

Chewie barks back at me and reluctantly gets up and follows me out of the main cabin to the loading ramp. We walk down the ramp and I can sense the approach of familiar loved ones.

I stop at the end of the ramp and look towards the blaster doors ahead. Poe and Finn are all smiles and rush towards me. I close the distance between them and jog happily to them. I become engulfed by their joint warm embraces. It feels good to see them again. My latest journey hunting down remaining First Order war criminals took longer than expected. I can't tell them I stopped on Ahch-To on the way back for... _spiritual healing._ They would have asked too many questions. Questions that I cannot answer truthfully to... _not yet._

They release the embrace, and we are all smiles with each other. I sense that Finn has been practicing the pieces of training I gave him to work on until I returned. He has such confidence. I can sense in his mind he is eager to show me his new abilities.

I turn from Finn and glance at Poe. His smile has faded a little and I can tell he has pressing official business to tell me.

"What is it, Poe?" I question him.

"Rey, we got an invitation from the Hutt controlled part of the galaxy..."

I turn facing him and his news piques my interest. The Hutt Cartel has been quiet for a few years now since the First Order fell. 

"I _knew_ they would be up to something," I reply.

"They have something that we need to obtain. Immediately," he finishes.

"Show me the message," I reply with a smile.

Together we walk across the landing bay with Chewie following close behind and make way through the large blast doors into the Republic government building.

With a loud swish, they close behind us.


	2. The Message

The door shuts behind us revealing a well air-conditioned building. I allow myself a moment in our trek towards Poe's Supreme Commander's office--to breathe in the cool air. Even in the upper level of Coruscant, the air quality is very poor. I notice the Force surrounding me and bringing me to ease as the cold air hits the loose hairs on my top single bun.

We continue walking through the winding hallways. Since the fall of the First Order, the building has been remodeled and more pieces of artwork line the halls and rooms. We reach the entrance near Poe's office, and he quickly opens the large elaborate door for our entrance. I follow him with my eyes as he walks directly behind his desk and plops himself in the large blue swivel chair.

I watch as Finn takes a seat to my left in front of Poe's desk. I sit down and feel relaxed as the cushion on the chair contours my body. I look around his office and see by the large window a portrait of Leia. This must have been her official Senate portrait before the First Order took power. I scan the image and meet her portrait's gaze. How I miss her warm smile and constant reassurance that everything would be ok. I feel emotional from the sight of the picture. I haven't seen her face since the final battle--so many years ago.

"It's a good touch, isn't it?" Poe says.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. It is," I smile turning my face back to Poe. As I do this, I notice that Finn is staring at me curiously.

"You know, every time I have to make a decision. I look to her and say to myself 'would she slap me if I did or didn't do this?' And then, I know I'm making the right choice," Poe finishes with a smile.

"The Republic is in good hands then," I reply.

"I can only hope," he says with a falling smile. Quickly, Poe hits a buzzer on his desk and calls to his secretary. "Mava, would you send the _droid_ in please," he says with annoyance at the word _droid._

"Right away, sir," the woman replies on the other end.

Poe leans back in his chair and gives a slight groan as the doors open to reveal a very familiar face.

"Oh thank the Maker! Master Rey, you have returned! It is so wonderful to see you again!" C-3PO says as he waddles in the room.

"It's good to see you too," I say smiling at the droid as he makes his way over to the side of Poe.

"So what's the message?" I change subjects quickly as I feel Finn trying to press on my mind to sense what is troubling me. I want to see this _mysterious_ thing we must obtain. A grin small grin grows on my face.

Finn leans in with me as we watch Poe touch a button on his desk's holoprojector. A blueish image projects in the air of a member of the Hutt Cartel. The creature is decently large and covered in a tattoo pattern on his face and backside. _"This must be the new Hutt in charge."_

"We're going to need Threepio for this part," Poe says reluctantly. As the gold droid turns to him with excitement. Poe hits the play button and the Hutt Lord starts to speak.

_"Toogi tuta Hutta. Mee am Gobba, doe newpa crime lorda. Mee have an invitation tah extend tah u, members of doe publiko um do enemy, doe former first order. This invitation sa che do precious sith relic found noleeya doe private Mustafar ship of doe infamous, Darth Vader. Jee-jee will ensure doe safety of our guests um party coo wins doe bid will have both doe ship um doe relic. Doe auction will begin noleeya doe next moon cycle on Hutta," Gobba the Hutt finishes and the message ends._

"Hit it Threepio," Poe demands.

"The creature from the Hutt Cartel said 'Greetings from Hutta. I am Gobba, the new leader. I have an invitation to extend to you, members of the Republic, and your enemy, the former First Order. This invitation is for a precious Sith relic found in the private Mustafar ship of the infamous, Darth Vader. We will ensure the safety of our guests and the party who wins the bid--will have both the ship and its relic. The auction will begin in the next moon cycle on Hutta.' My, it has been quite a while since I heard Huttese," C-3PO finishes.

I lean back in my chair and turn to look at Finn and then Poe. Excitement rushes over me--I feel Finn notice my energy rise.

"Can we trust them?" Finn asks the group.

"Of course not," Poe responds.

"Can we truly ensure our safety with them?" Finn asks.

"I'm going to go with, no," Poe replies.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I question with a smile. "You said this was important for us to obtain, _why?"_ I ask Poe curiously.

I hear Finn breathe in deeply and release as Poe gently leans back in his chair.

"Because, Rey, that relic came from Mustafar and is a datacron--we think. We were lucky enough to find in the archives of the Empire what could be in that relic..."

"And?" I question with a grin.

"That relic could contain the information Vader used to open the portal of the Spirit World," Poe says bracing himself like I'm about to scream at him.

My face becomes stern as my heart drops in my chest. _Finally..._

"That's not possible," I reply looking at Poe, then to Finn, and then back at Poe.

"Normally, no. But Rey, according to the archives... Vader was able to do it..." Poe trails off. "Do you see now, even if it isn't what we think it is, why we need to obtain it? If the remaining First Order somehow gets hold of it don't you think they'd try to bring back...Palpatine?" He finishes.

I crash back in my chair and process the words. I can feel my heart racing as I remember what happened over four-years-ago. Defeating _my grandfather_ at the cost of losing _Ben_. My breath quickens and I feel as though I can't catch my breath. Finn's hand grabs onto my left shoulder to steady me. _Darkness flutters in my mind._

"We can't let that happen," I say sternly. Looking back up at Poe.

My mind races to the idea of _him_ returning. "I won't be able to defeat him again. Not without... Ben." I feel tears forming behind my eyes. I reach out to find comfort in the Force and allow my mind to calm. I will not show my weakness to them-- _I cannot reveal my cards yet._

"So, now you understand. Even if it isn't that datacron; we can't allow anything from that part of history to get in the hands of our enemy," Poe says staring straight through me.

"When can we leave?" I ask him staring into his eyes.


	3. You're Not Alone

"The next moon phase is in three days from now. We depart Coruscant for Hutta in the morning," Poe responds.

I nod and take the information in. I turn to my left and see Finn staring at me waiting for me to reply. 

"We will go then. The Hutt's wish to profit from us. So, being under their security would make us the safest in the galaxy," I rise to a standing position. "Can you please send the data you found on the possible relic to my private suite? I wish to look over it before we depart," I say looking at Poe.

"Of course. I'll have it sent over now. In the meantime, just get some rest until we depart tomorrow," Poe adds.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Come on, I know what you want to do," I say to Finn as I walk away from the desk and out towards the lobby.

"Yes!" I hear Finn exclaim under his breath as he stands in a hurry to catch up to me.

***

Across the Galactic Senate Rotunda, we make our way towards the official sparring room. Finn had this room designated and equipped so that he could practice while I was away. It's a large room, filled with melee weapons and sparing lightsabers. I notice that he had a sparring droid added to the training room recently. He must be getting very good at close combat. 

Walking across the gray floor, I make my way towards the center and wait for Finn to join me in the drawn circle on the mat. 

"How have you been doing on your pieces of training I left you?" I ask him.

"I'm not half bad now," he smiles as he twirls the sparring blade in his hand.

"Excellent," I respond, willing the sparring staff to my hand from its placement on the weapons rack.

"Shall we?" 

"Begin," I say getting into a defensive position.

I reach out to the Force and bring balance to my mind---concentrating on blocking his offenses. Our melee weapons engage in a clash for dominance. He has been practicing and I sense his pride grows in his newfound skills. I can see why he was so eager to show me.

I stop with playing offense and lock our melee weapons together and lean close into his face. "My turn."

I lunge forward and somersault in the air over Finn. I land gracefully behind him, and he's quick to block my first strike. Picking up the pace, I strike him at all angles---testing his reflexes. I can sense he's sweating from my attacks; he hasn't built up enough stamina quite yet. 

"Had enough," I mock at him.

"Never!" he responds.

I come down harder and hit him with my staff. He blocks my swipe I make at his legs. 

_Whispers..._

My mind is fogging and my surroundings are blurring. The sounds of the room and Finn are muffling. 

_"You're not alone, Rey,"_ his voice echoes in my head.

 _"Ben..."_ It can't be. This is something else.

Suddenly, I'm knocked on my back and feel the pressing of Finn's sparring blade on my chest. My trance fades and I regain my vision and see Finn standing over me perplexed.

"Rey, are you alright?" Finn asks with concern.

"I'm, uh, I'm fine... I'm... _fine_..."

He moves his melee weapon from my chest and uses the Force to guide it back to its place on the weapons rack. I'm impressed by his focus on doing that. He did struggle for quite a while with object movement. Finn's body lowers, and he extends his hand to grab.

"Thanks," I say coming to a standing position squeezing his hand tightly.

"Did you let me win?" 

"What? Oh, no, I just lost _focus_ is all," I respond. 

I make eye contact with him and again feel him pressing on my mind to uncover my troubles.

"Stop it," I tell him.

"Rey, you seem off. You know you can tell me anything, I'm here for you. _You're not alone._ "

His last words send a shiver down my spine---my heart drops. I regain my focus and place my right hand on his left shoulder.

"I know. I am forever grateful that I have you in my life, Finn." He smiles at me and grabs me for a tight embrace. I allow this hug to melt my troubles away. Slowly, he releases the hug and puts both of his hands on my shoulders---staring into my eyes.

"You need to get some rest, Rey. You seem completely drained in the Force and I can sense that your mind is all over the place. Take the night off and get in some meditation. We need you at your best," he says letting go and giving me his big smile.

"You're right, as always," I reply with a smirk--winking at him.

I use the Force to guide the melee staff back to the rack and start walking out of the training room. The doors shut behind us as we make our way towards the elevator. The lift's doors open for us, and we both walk inside---they shut behind us quickly. 

Finn pushes a few buttons on the control panel and the elevator soars to the upper levels. We stand there in silence for a moment. Finn's energy is calming for me. _I feel the restless darkness stymie._ I tilt my head back a little and look around the elevator room. I notice that the patterns on the wall are white with black and the scene is taking my mind back in the past. My heart sinks, I'm reminded of my time with Ben in the elevator aboard the Supremacy to Snoke. I feel my heart racing just from the image of the memory. My breath quickens slightly and I can feel my energy crashing from the growing sadness. " _His eyes, how they looked at me. Why couldn't it have been Ben's hand that extended to me after our battle?"_

Finn turns to me. "Rey?" he questions.

"Yes," I reply quickly. I didn't even realize I had stopped breathing.

"Are...are you ok?" he says turning to me.

"Yes, just haven't been feeling well is all. I really should get some rest now, you were right."

The elevator opens to my floor and I walk out fast. I turn around to see Finn still staring at me. 

"I'll feel better in the morning, promise." I force a smile and turn away from the lift---walking towards my suite at the end of the hall. I see ahead, my door and I make haste to the entrance. With a flick of my wrist, I will the door open and briskly walk inside; the security doors close shut behind me. 


	4. Unspoken Future

I hear the doors close behind me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream with everything I have in me. I feel the energy draining from my voice as the scream turns to an endless sobbing. Falling to the floor, I wrap my arms around my knees--pulling them to my chest. The Force is in rhythmic chaos around me. I feel darkness rising in me again--I am so angry. _"Why now!"_

"Why! I gave everything and had everything taken from me! Why!"

Darkness clouds my mind like an endless storm. I feel resentment at what price I had to pay for my destiny. The sobs come harder and faster--making my breathing labored. I feel as though I can't catch my breath and have been Force punched in the chest.

A breeze drifts slowly against my back--distracting me. I catch my breath and my mind is brought a comforting image.

"Ben..."

His eyes are staring at me and his arms are wrapped around me. I pull him in and kiss him. Electricity courses between us and for the first time in my life I felt it---love. The way his mouth opens and smiles at me. Ben Solo returned that day--returned to me.

"He came back to me--he loved me. Ben gave his life to save mine that day. He was right... I _'m not alone, Not now..._ " the words crash against my mind, and a tidal wave of tears falls from my eyes. I don't have the energy to sob because the sweet image of him brought light back into my heart. The darkness fades from my mind as quickly as it came.

My arms fall from my knees and I rise to a standing position. I shakily breathe in and wipe the water off my face. I cough and regain my breath with the help of the Force--walking across the suite and head to the refresher in the master bedroom.

Through the doorway, I cross the grand bedroom and head inside the refresher. The light turns on automatically for me--illuminating the beautiful design. I begin to discard my garments and throw them into the laundry shoot.

I walk to the vanity and stare at my nude reflection in the mirror. Slowly, I reach my hand up and remove the band that's holding up my top bun. My hair falls freely past my shoulders and I look at the sadness that marks my face.

Red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. I shake my head from the sight and turn around--willing the hot water on. I step into the running water and am relaxed by the steam. Grabbing the blue liquid from the container, I begin washing my dirty skin. I still am covered in the dirt from chasing First Order war criminals down on Endor. I can smell the ocean on my skin from my time on _the island_ after my mission. I rinse off the suds and lather my hair in a purple liquid. I use my fingertips to massage the scalp before rinsing out the soap--I stand in the water and allow the pleasure of the heat to relax me. Combing my fingers through my hair; then reaching down to turn off the water.

I step out of the shower and walk across the refresher floor to grab a towel from the beautifully carved cupboard. The white fluffy towels are quite large and I take my time drying myself off. In the nude, I walk out and into the master bedroom. Making my way over to the walk-in closet I find a cream maxi nightgown. I throw it over my head and tighten the band around the stomach--securing it to my figure.

I use the towel to press dry my hair as I walk back out into the foyer and head to the office desk near the window. Passing a small table with a decanter of Blossom Wine--instead of walking away from it--like normal. I stop at the small table and pour a goblet of the pale yellow liquid for myself.

Gingerly, I grab the glass and examine it. I have only had intoxicating beverages less than a handful of times in my adult life. Now seems like an excellent time to indulge. 

"Cheers." I toast myself.

I take a sip and allow the soft burn to run down my throat--continuing to the desk in my suite and see that a Holocron and data pad are placed neatly on the top for my use. Taking a seat in the large green plush chair and set my drink down on the table next to me.

I turn on the data pad and see the information Poe mentioned. Curiously, there are only two documents available.

"That's it? That's all _they_ could find," I scoff.

I click on the first one and see a schematic reading of the possible datacron and how much information it holds. Most of the information is missing; probably destroyed by the empire. I grab my glass and take a large swig of the beverage. The Blossom wine burns as it goes down but leaves me with a sweet aftertaste.

I exit the first piece of data and swipe to the second one. This information is puzzling all it says is the testing was a success.

_"Success? Does that mean it is possible? If so, at what cost? There is always a cost..."_

I toss the data pad down and swivel in my chair with my glass in frustration.

" _Nothing._ I guess I will find out more when we reach Hutta then," I scorn.

I rise from the chair with my drink and walk over to the lounger near the grand window where you entertain _guests_. I never seem to have any of those.

The maxi nightgown covers my feet as I walk and crash on the chaise lounger. I place my arm on the back and hold my drink in my right hand as I watch the evening unfold on Coruscant. Taking another drink I scan the horizon as night falls and see the bustle of Coruscant's upper level.

"So many beings on this planet. But I bet none of them have a clue what goes on outside this place. _Or what we had to do...what I will have to do,"_ I scoff. Taking another drink of the wine.

The Blossom wine relaxes me and I can feel my head start to spin slightly.

"Nothing makes any sense to me anymore." I put my drink down on the table in front of me and put both hands on the back of the chaise and stare out the window.

I remember...him. My thoughts become unguarded as the wine melts my mental walls. The night our hands touched on Ahch-To. I feel an endless pit of sadness forming in my heart from that memory...

We both saw two sides of the same future. It was solid and clear. I knew that he would turn to the light. I held on to that future until the very end.

_The house was next to the sea--I could smell the spray. Birds chirped to one another overhead as dawn came. Us laying together on a large white bed. Ben's topless physique holds me close, and we both have our hands interlocked over my swollen belly. We are feeling the movement of our child._

I lift my head from my hands on the chaise and grab my drink on the table. With all I have I throw the goblet against a nearby wall. Glass particles fly and shatter from the impact and a liquid stain splatters the wall.

I am huffing now and can't catch my breath. The memory of that unspoken future echoes in my mind's eye.

"That vision should have come true! Why must destiny take me down this path!"

I fall back against the chaise and cover my eyes with my palms as tears fall. I start sobbing but don't allow myself to wallow long--I quickly rise and walk over to the master bedroom. The lights are in sleep mode and I crash on top of the silk sheet. I crawl up to the pillow and climb under the covers--resting on my right side.

The alcohol has taken effect and I can feel the room start to spin. I reach over and grab a spare pillow on the other side of the bed and hold it close. I snuggle my face on top of the pillow and squeeze it. How I wish it were Ben.

My mind starts to relax and I close my eyes--falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Dreams

_Breathing in deeply, I smell the flowers of spring all around me. Opening my eyes, I look around and see a meadow surrounded by vibrant colored green trees. An array of flowers covers the grassy meadow---pure bliss. My glance trails down and I see that I'm in a beautiful white, thinly layered gown. There is a subtle ivory embroidery all over the dress. It's form-fitting but not too tight._

_"It's beautiful." I smile._

_I feel my hair is up loosely and a long sheer piece of white material hangs from the back of my hair._

_"A wedding dress?"_

_I keep walking through the meadow and see a small path through the trees ahead. I pass the long meadow grass and step on the stone laid trail under the trees. I am surrounded by this comforting energy. The trees are tall and thin and as I pull my gaze back down from the canopy---I see someone ahead on the path facing away from me._

_The path keeps moving forward and see a man in formal attire turned away from me. He's standing on a circular shaped mosaic laid at the end of the path---I see tall, ancient stone-carved structures surrounding the mosaic and him._

_As I get close, the man turns around---he senses me._

_"Ben---" I lose my voice. I keep walking to him, and he fully turns facing me. He looks at me with tenderness and gives me a loving smile._

_"Yes," he replies._

_My pace quickens slightly as I make my way to stand directly in front of him._

_"Is this real?" I choke._

_"No, Rey, it isn't yet. But I am," he says slowly as he grabs me with his right hand and pulls me into him._

_He locks onto my lips, and we engage in a heated kiss. I close my eyes and feel his hands wrap me tighter against his core. I move my right hand up and weave my fingers in the back of his hair. I savor every moment, sound, and sensation. How I crave for this to be real. I feel my heart soar with happiness. I can feel his love for me radiating and hitting me._

_Releasing the kiss, I reluctantly open my eyes and see him staring into my very soul with those beautiful brown eyes._

_"There's so much I want to tell you," I say as tears form in my eyes. "Since you have been gone I feel as though half of my soul has been ripped from my very being. I want this suffering to end. I may have found a way..." I say choking on sobs._

_He pulls me in for an embrace and rests his mouth against my forehead. I can feel his warmth surrounding me._

_"Why can't that future we foresaw come true! Why did it have to end the way that it did!" The harder I sob the tighter he holds me. I feel as if the bond we shared is still there---it never went away._

_Ben releases me from his hold and wipes my falling tears off my cheek with his right thumb. "Rey, my sacrifice wasn't the end---it was only the beginning," he says to me kissing my forehead._

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Everything that happened---was meant to. It's not over yet, Rey. You know what you have to do," he says scanning my face._

_I look his face over several times trying to find an answer._

_"The Force does not give you what you ask for. It gives you what you demand with your actions, Rey. You are my destiny, and I am yours. If you want the story to end the way we foresaw---take it. You are the only one who can make it come true."_

_"I know..."_

_Ben's hands run-up to my face and his thumb caresses my lips slowly. Tracing them like he's trying to memorize every part of me._

_"You look beautiful, by the way. I look forward to the day I can see you in this dress for real." he smiles as a tear falls from his eyes._

_I grab onto his hand cupping my face and interlock my fingers with his. I breathe and close my eyes. Tears begin falling uncontrollably now. I feel the bond tightening between us as it used to be when he was alive. It's as though our bond never broke---even in death. We are still connected as a Dyad. For the first time in over four years---I feel whole again. He's been the piece that was missing for so long._

_"I love you, Ben."_

_"And I, love you, more than you could imagine, Rey. It's time to wake up."_


	6. Dawn

I gasp.

My heart races and my mind is spinning from the alcohol. I rise to a seated position on my bed and run my hands through my messy hair. I look around in vain in the room to see if Ben is here with me. Dawn has arrived and the Master Bedroom's shutters are opening automatically to greet the rising sun.

Light crashes in my bedroom and I squint in pain from the brightness. "This is why I never drink," I say under my breath.

I throw the sheets to the side and step off of my bed. My nightgown falls to the floor as I stand and I make my way over to the wardrobe. I untie the gown and shrug off the shoulder straps. The gown falls to the floor as I enter the inside of the wardrobe. The lights turn on and I wince in pain again.

 _"Blossom Wine is never fun the next morning."_ I slowly step over to the rack of attire I have hanging in front of me. I run my hands over the soft clothing choices and feel all the different fabrics---I have so many clothes now. Knowing I don't even wear most of them--how frivolous.

I still feel uneasy about having that luxury. When I was on Jakku, all I had was tattered scavenger's clothing. I never thought I would one day own more clothing than I needed. My mind wanders back to my hardships and time on Jakku. It all seems so distant now that I feel as though it's becoming less real. So much has happened to me since the day I met BB8---all those years ago.

"Jakku." I shake my head and grab a white pair of pants and a shirt in a drawer. As I finish putting them on, I grab a tan-colored belt on the dresser table and wrap it around my mid-section. I find two rows of boots and formal shoes on a shelf nearby.

"Practical, Poe---I like, practical." I smile grabbing a pair of dark gray ankle boots on the bottom shelf. They are the only ones that look like they can handle an adventure without falling apart or becoming uncomfortable.

Turning and walking out of the wardrobe I head over to the refresher and the lights flick on at my entrance. My eyes have gotten used to the brightness, so my head does not sting as much. I find my hair tie on the vanity and look into the mirror at my reflection.

My face, no matter how hard I try it's growing hard from the years of sadness. The memory of my dream with Ben floods my mind and I choke back falling tears. I slowly raise my right hand and trace my lips. Following the motion he made on my mouth makes me feel comforted somewhat.

 _"That dream felt so real. I will do anything to make that dream real---no matter the cost."_ Sadness washes over me.

I shake it off and grab my tie and lift my long hair into a tight single bun on my head---tightening the band to secure my hair in place. I get my hands wet with cold water from the sink and dab my eyes and cheeks. Anything to make my face look untroubled, so Finn will not ask questions.

Walking out of the refresher I head to the dining room in my suite. I see that a chef droid has already brought up my breakfast and set it on the table. I take a seat in the large chair and open the covering.

A fresh array of fruits and bread are before me. I dig in and devour my food. I still do not like eating in front of people---I like to use this time for quiet reflection and thought. Finishing my slices of bread, I start on the pieces of red fruit. Taking a bite of the juicy item, I get a troubling thought that I've forgotten something. I chew slowly and look around the room to identify the mystery behind my feeling.

I glance over at the desk in the corner and notice there's still a Holocron on the table.

Rolling my eyes at my forgetfulness and I shake my head slightly. Rising from my chair, I make my way over and grab the item off the table and head back to the dining area. I take my seat back where my breakfast is and grab the unfinished piece of fruit. I set the Holocron down and hit the play button.

Stopping mid-bite into my fruit as I am left speechless by the figure staring back at me.

A man with a deformed face and mechanical armor sits before me in the Holocron recording. He looks visibly upset. His eyes hold decades of sadness and hatred.

"Day sixty-seven. My newest attempt failed to bring _her_ back. The Dark side of the Force surrounds this place now more than ever---it's growing. I feel as though I'm being deceived by the Dark Lord, Momin. I'm questioning everything now. My once strong resilience is waning. Research into the _Dwartii_ reveals contradicting information with what I'm being told by Lord Momin. I'm starting to believe the only way to bring someone back from the Spirit World is if they are one with the Force. _Padme_...she..." the message cuts off.

The fruit drops out of my hand back on the plate and I can't breathe. I try to stand and the room starts spinning. I fall from my stance onto the floor and brace my fall with my hands. No matter how hard I try, I cannot breathe. Everything is making sense and yet even more questions and uncertainty arise. Closing my eyes, I reach out to the Force. I become surrounded by familiar energy that's comforting for my mind. Slowly, I begin to regain my breath and can breathe normally. The room stops spinning and I sit on the floor by the table. Memories, thoughts, and anguish swirl in my mind like a deadly cocktail.

"It's time."

I stand as quickly as possible and run to the door. I rush out the suite and sprint down the hall to the private elevator. Hitting the button and the lift doors fly open---running inside and smash the office level button and hit it as many times and as fast as I can.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" I scream.

The door closes and the descent to the office floor begins. I arrive at the floor where I know Finn and Poe will be waiting for me. I push past office workers and run with everything I have to Poe's office.

Sprinting past his secretary, "I don't need you to let me in!" I yell at her.

I will the doors open and see both Poe and Finn at Poe's desk. At the entrance breathing heavily and glaring---I walk over, still panting, to his desk.

Finn is standing, following me with his eyes as his mouth hangs open in confusion. Poe rose from his chair and is frozen by my dramatic entrance.

I take a seat down and usher with my hand for them both to sit.

"You seem rested?" Poe says sarcastically.

"Rey, what's happened?" Finn asks softly but still confused.

"We leave for Hutta, _now!_ "


	7. Longing

It's amazing watching space fly past you while you are on a light speed highway. There's nothing quite like it. You will never feel smaller in the universe than when you are on a light speed course. 

I turn my head from the viewing window in the Republic cruiser's common area. Looking around, I see a few soldiers and political aids quietly mingling. 

Reaching out through the Force, I feel their hidden curiosity at my presence. Even now, they still are uneasy around me. Not fearful but cautious. I sense it has something to do with the whispers of _Kylo Ren_ and the First Order.

I feel my spirit drop from the thought of his name. " _Kylo Ren._ " I lean back against my chair. "If only they had known the man beyond the mask. Knew him how I did---as _Ben Solo_..." My thought trails as I sense Finn's approach.

"Rey," Finn says walking up to my booth with a smile. 

I look up at him and smile. "Please, sit with me. I miss your company," I say ushering him to take a seat across from me. 

"Thanks, it's been busy since you arrived. It's a shame you couldn't regroup longer upon returning to Coruscant. I feel like you are always rushed off to your next adventure. We don't get to see one another too often anymore," Finn says as his smile falls in one corner of his mouth. 

I reach over and grab his hand he was rubbing on his knee. "Not to worry. I like being busy. Then it gives me more exciting things to tell you when I do get to see you." I lean back in my chair smiling at him.

"So, I came to talk to you about this possible _relic_ ," He says leaning back. "What, are--um, your thoughts on this thing that---I don't know...can bring people _back_?" he trails off. 

"I'm not sure what to make of it, honestly. If it's real then it's something dangerous that cannot get into the hands of the First Order or any Sith acolytes. Why? I sense something stirring in you. _What are you wanting to ask me?_ " I stare hard into him.

"Have you...thought about _it_?"

My face becomes stern. "You mean, have I thought about the idea of bringing _Ben_ back?" Saying his name out loud stabs my heart and I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

Finn's face turns to stone and I can sense him trying to pry into my mind for the answer. Deep down he senses that I'm hiding things from him---I am. There is so much I wish to tell him but can't---not yet. There are too many unknown eyes watching me.

I turn my head and look back out the window before returning my gaze to him. Tilting my head I lean in closer to him, and he follows and leans towards me.

"Every single _second_ ," I whisper before rising back against my chair. I can feel a clash of light and dark swirling in my mind. The thought of obtaining that relic is causing a storm to brew in me. Darkness is starting to grow in my heart and mind---I now fear I won't be able to control it.

"That's what I was _afraid_ of," Finn says looking down.

"Why does it matter to you, Finn? Do you think I would do something reckless?" I question harshly.

"No, it's not that at all, Rey. I trust you. I just--I just thought you were past all _that_..."

"Past it? How in the world could I move past _him_? You still don't understand Finn." Tears form in my eyes. "The day that Ben Solo died, half of me died with him. We are entwined by the Force and losing him was like ripping half of my soul out of my body. The bond of the Dyad is like nothing anyone else can experience in this life. That connection spans across _space_ and _time_ itself, Finn. I crave him back with every part of my being. I'm not whole without him here..." I say softly staring into his eyes. I wipe away the fallen tears that cover my cheeks.

Finn looks into my eyes with small tears forming. "I'm sorry Rey, I..."

"Don't be. There's nothing anyone can say or do to help. I will never move past _this loss_ , Finn. I'm the only one who can do anything about it."

"I didn't mean..."

"I know. I'm truly sorry for being unable to talk about _him_ to you. I'm not ready to talk about _him_ and I fear I never will be." I finish wiping a falling tear from my cheek.

He leans back hard against his chair and looks down at his feet and then to my gaze. "I just want to let you know Rey that any time in the future you need me---I will always be there to answer your call. I love you, Rey."

My mouth trembles into a smile. "I love you too, Finn," I say breathing in deeply. I quickly stand and extend my hand out to him. "Come on, we will begin breaking from light speed in a bit. Let's walk together to the bridge." I finish smiling at him.

He smiles back and grabs my hand--rising to a standing position. Together, we exit the common area and walk down the long hallway to the bridge's lift. The lift's door opens and then shuts behind us. Finn presses the button and I feel the elevator rising to our destination.

The doors swoosh open as we exit the lift and walk into the bridge. I see a handful of cruiser workers at their stations preparing for our end of light speed. We walk over to Poe, who is at the Holotable talking to Major Connix. They both turn, and we greet one another around the table.

"It's been a long time Kaydel," I say wrapping her in for a hug.

"Rey, it's so great to see you," she replies tightening the embrace.

"Congratulations by the way on the promotion. Major Connix fits you," I smile to her releasing the embrace.

"Thank you," she says cheerfully.

I stare into her warm eyes. Her eyes always remind me so much of Leia. They have several facial similarities. It's as if she could be her daughter in _another life_. The memory of Leia's smile warms my heart---how I miss her.

I feel the ship shudder and I can tell we arrived at the bridge at an opportune time---our light speed journey has ended. The next phase of our journey is about to start.

Several crewmen bustle about and give readings to Poe on Holopad. "It looks like we are cleared for landing on Hutta," Poe says handing the Holopad back and smiling at us.

" _Excellent,_ " I say back smiling at him.


	8. Hutta

"Are _you_ ready?" Finn asks me exiting out the Republic Consular-class cruiser.

"More than you could _imagine_."

Our party follows out of the entrance forum and a small group of Hutt representatives approaches us---I walk with my mind guarded. Who knows what danger awaits us here. I scan the individuals with the Force---they are no immediate threat to us. 

"Greetings. Welcome to Hutta," the tall green man says with a bow. 

A Republic diplomat steps forward. "Thank you for the invite," he says to the tall green man.

"Your journey was long. We have suite's available in the royal castle. But first, the security of our guests is of the utmost importance to us. We require that all blasters and personal weapons be placed in our care until the bidding is over. If you'd please," the green man says politely with a bow ushering over individuals who have plates ready for us to place our weapons on. 

There is hesitation in Poe, but he yields and hands over his blaster---Finn follows after. I reluctantly place the pistol that Han gave me on the silver platter. I stare with intensity at the pistol as it lays still on the platter. Dark emotions rise in me. I reach out to the Force to bring calm over me. I _must_ remain composed.

"And _your saber_ ," the green man says shakily as his hand reaches in the direction of my yellow double-bladed lightsaber. Before he can even get close I activate my blade and stealthily aim the glowing blade's end near the skin on his long neck.

" _Try_ to take it and I _will_ take your head," I say sternly. My eyes locking onto the green gentleman's stare. He yields to my glare and retracts back to an upright stance. I can feel the darkness rising in me from my actions. I am somewhat embarrassed by my reaction. _Nothing can get in my way of obtaining that relic._

"My apologies!" All our eyes look past the green man and the other servants---to a purple female Twi'lek rushing towards us.

I deactivate my blade and quickly fasten it to my belt without breaking my stare at the incoming Twi'lek. She hurries over to us and is dressed in a revealing slave outfit. She is fitted with a gold slave collar. The sight of the collar makes my blood boil.

"My apologies, Master Jedi. We did not know that we'd be expecting someone like you at this bidding. Please, keep your saber. You will not be asked yield it again," she says reassuringly. Her eyes glare to the green man "you are dismissed," she says harshly. 

_"I'm sure, you didn't know I was coming,"_ I smirk in my mind from my thought.

"Please, we have your suites ready," the Twi'lek says with an innocent smile as she moves her arm towards the palace entrance from the landing pad.

Poe, Finn, and the other members of our party turn to look at me for our next move. "Thank you," I say walking behind the young Twi'lek. The other's follow closely behind me as we enter the Hutta palace.

***

The palace is extravagant, to say the least. The Hutt's sure know how to live in luxury. Gold statues and elaborate jeweled artwork are in overwhelming supply as we walk down the corridors to our suites. 

Using the Force, I sense the beings that scatter the halls are some of the lowest in the galaxy. Murders, thieves, smugglers, and Hutt cartel members align the halls watching us closely---whispering to themselves. The party remains silent as we enter a large door at the end of the hall. As we walk inside, I'm taken aback by the beauty of this extremely large room. Everything is golden and covered in jewels with random pelts of game kills placed aesthetically on furniture. 

"Wow!" Finn says with excitement as he turns around walking in the room---looking in all directions. 

"They sure do know how to live the royal life, don't they," Poe trails off as he spins around in the room.

"Please, if there is anything you need, I will be happy to accommodate you," the Twi'lek says with a smile at us. "The bidding will begin tomorrow morning. An escort and security team will guide you to the destination of the bidding. I bid you all a pleasant evening rest," she says bowing and walking backward out of the blaster doors, and they close behind her.

The images of her life play in my head. I scanned her mind with the Force---such a terrible life. Slavery makes me sick to my stomach and the thought of slave owners causes darkness to cloud my mind of what I'd like to do to them. 

"Are-two, do you have the scans?" I ask as the Astro Droid rolls over to me.

He beeps up at me and displays a holographic projection of the Hutt palace. 

"Did you find an emergency exit in case things don't go as expected?" I ask him.

He beeps up at me shakes his head.

"This place is a fortress wrapped in gold foil," I say with a frown.

"When did you ask him to scan the palace?" Finn asks.

"When no one was _paying attention_ ," I respond with a grin.

The other officials in our party made their way to their suites in our wing of the palace. I take a seat on the lounger and Poe takes a seat across from me on a large sofa. 

"Man, I could get used to his," Poe says with a smile.

"Ya, wouldn't we all," Finn responds.

I shake my head and give a little chuckle. These two haven't changed much since we first met. I appreciate that about them. It's one of the very few consistent things in my life at the moment.

"How 'bout a drink?" Finn says walking across the room to a very large bar. This bar is complete with almost every color of alcohol one could imagine.

"A round of Reactor Cores," I say standing with a smug grin on my face. Poe stands up after me and follows me to the front of the bar where Finn stands behind.

"Reactor Cores... Do you want to die?" Finn replies sarcastically.

"Trust me. If there is an ambush coming it would be with gas and Reactor Cores are the only thing potent enough to give you immunity against most, if not all, toxic gas attacks," I sense they are confused through the Force. "I learned it in Han's journal on the Falcon... Smuggler's drink it for that purpose." At that moment, Chewie returns from his suite back into our private lobby and roars in agreement at my statement.

"Oh, didn't know that," Poe says as he turns from Chewie to look at Finn. "Round of Reactor Cores it is!" Poe cheers.

"Ok, but, I warned you," Finn replies with a smile as he starts mixing a concoction of alcohol in a green shaker. 

After a few moments, Finn pours four medium-sized glasses of this foul-smelling blueish-green liquid. The drink is fizzing in a noxious way and I can tell this is going to sting. Chewie grabs his glass and lifts it into the air. We all follow his move and click our glasses together.

"Cheers," I say as the burning liquid touches my lips. _Everything is going according to plan._

***

"And then he asked 'is BeeBee hungry?' and I replied 'no! BeeBee-eight!'" Poe screams as he falls to the floor.

I can't stop laughing. This drink is making my head feel all sorts of funny feelings and sensations. I fall off the chair and roll to my back on the cold marble floor. 

"Oh my goodness!" I scream in the air.

Chewie howls in the air with his large furry arm around Poe. 

"I can't believe you said that! To him! Poe, you are crazy!" Finn screams. 

It's been three standard hours and two Reactor Cores each. I feel such bliss as we all laugh and jest together. How I wish it could be like this all the time. 

"Oh-ho, ya, it was a great story wasn't it?" Poe says to the group. His eyes are red and watery from laughing and drinking. "Anyways---ya," he hiccups.

"Man, that was great," Finn says as he rubs his face. 

My chuckling slows and I'm left with a large grin on my face. My head is feeling so fatigued now after all that laughing. 

"I just want you all to know. That after all that, I'm exhausted," I say to them as I fall trying to get up. I finally rise to a standing position. I look around at my friends and my vision is somewhat doubling. "I must bid you all, a good night," I say stumbling down the hall to my suite. 

"Good night, Rey!" Finn screams as he starts laughing again. I'm stumbling so hard that all I can manage to respond with is a large arm wave that flops back to my side with a thud.

I manage to make it to the end of the hall and drunkenly use the Force to will my door open. I walk inside and the door swooshes shut behind me. I bump into a small accent table with a vase and knock it to the floor. 

"Shhhh!" I scream at the vase. Luckily, it doesn't break as it falls---looks quite expensive. I stumble to the large bed and plop on top of the soft purple sheets. 

I breathe in deeply against the pillow. My head spins so aggressively as I lay on the grand bed. I roll to my back and glimpse one last time at the ceiling before my eyelids become so heavy and my mind falls into a deep sleep.


	9. Entwined (Rated M)

**MATURE CONTENT- READER DISCRETION ADVISED**

_The aroma of the sea is in the air. I watch the waves hit the sandy shore below the balcony. The dance of the waves is mesmerizing for me to watch. The large moon glows overhead wrapped in a blanket of stars in the night sky. I move my arms down to the stone railing and rest against it---taking in the beauty of the scene._

_I look down and see that I'm in that exquisite white gown I wore in my dream the other night. The dream with Ben. I gasp._

_I turn around quickly and see in the round doorway him leaning against the side of the wall. He dawns the similar attire as before but his tunic is loosened, and he's in a more relaxed state._

_"Miss me?" he questions with a smile._

_I stand upright and walk towards him. My eyes are locked onto him---this can't be real. He doesn't budge but I can sense through the Force that he's eager for me to get closer. I walk up to him and scan his frame up and down._

_"How?"_

_"Does it matter?" he questions. He stands upright and gets as close to me as possible. His massive build towers over me. Slowly, he runs his hands up my arms and locks his fingers in between my hair. The bands and pins in my hair become loose as he tightens his fingers against my scalp. I can feel my hair falling from out of the up do._

_My heart beats out of my chest as I welcome his lips for a passionate kiss. The way the heat of his mouth feels---so real. Our tongues dance in a passionate dance with one another as I feel his left hand run down and pull my hips against his._

_I break the kiss and stare at him and then look inside the dimly lit room. I turn back to his face and run my right hand up to his cheek._

_"Is this?"_

_"Yes," he says tenderly pulling me in for a soft kiss._

_I breathe him in deeply and allow the kiss to linger on my lips. I break the kiss one last time and put both of my hands against the sides of his neck. He smiles from my touch. That same smile he gave me on Exegol that fateful day._

_With a swift movement, he moves his hands around my backside and lifts my legs around his hips. I can feel his hand grab and secure on my backside against him as his fingers dig into the skin. I wrap my arms around his neck and secure my fingers in his curly hair._

_Ravenously, I latch on to his lips and bite his bottom lip. He begins moving to the room inside and after a moment I feel his hand on the back of my dress. With a quick jerk, the back of my dress rips open and I feel the top straps become loose._

_I wiggle my shoulders and Ben grabs the straps---pulling them down my arms. I move my arms out of the dress and feel my back hit a soft mattress. Ben towers over me off of the bed as he pulls on the dress. The dress slides off of my skin revealing my nude body to him._

_Watching his breath quicken---he doesn't break eye contact. Tossing my dress to the side he reaches at the bottom of his tunic; pulling it over his head and casting it on the floor. My breath quickens as I watch him. He crawls on top of the bed with his knees and walks his hands over the sides of me._

_I can feel the Dyad bond surging like a magnetic pull between us---craving to be united. I reach my hands down and start untying his trousers. Ben leans down on top of me resting his body weight against me and I run my right hand over his back and grab at his neck with my left hand---welcoming him._

_Our mouths lock against each other and I can feel the desire pulsating between us. His lips trail from my mouth to my jawline. My head turns to the side and I let out a whimper as he bites down on my neck. The pleasurable bite causes my back to arch slightly and I feel his right arm wrap under my back._

_His breathing intensifies as his eyes lock onto mine. Those soft brown eyes---my Ben. I feel my breath quicken._

_"Say it," he says to me with his unwavering stare._

_I stare intently at him, "Be with me always, Ben Solo. I'm yours."_

_The words drive him into a frenzy. He releases his member from his pants with his right hand and presses into my innocence with his shaft._

_I gasp from the touch._

_Looking deeply into his eyes I nod to him in reassurance. Our mouths lock and I can feel my horizons widening from his penetration as he guides his shaft into my womanhood._

_"Ah!" I scream out in ecstasy as my head rolls back._

_His thrusts start slow. I weave my right hand into the back of his hair and grab his right shoulder with my left hand---digging my nails in. I feel the bond tightening. This is where I'm supposed to be, with him._

_Ben thrusts harder into my chasm. The pleasure is indescribable, as his massive body dominates mine. Our lips dance passionately while his hips thrust with intensity against mine._

_Our bond is syncing. I can see myself through his eyes. All that has happened in the past was meant to lead us to this moment._

_He moans softly. I sense his climax approaching. With my left leg, I push hard against his hips and push him to the side and onto his back. I am straddling him now. He looks up to me with such passion. Even more so---love._

_Ben's fingers dig into the sides of my hips as I follow his motion he moves me in. I thrust against his shaft faster. I watch as his head rolls back on the pillow. I feel my climax approaching and the same as his. I rock harder against his manhood and can feel heat brewing in my chasm._

_"Ah!" I scream in ecstasy._

_Ben moans from the exchange and releases his climax inside of me. My head falls back and I look up to the ceiling. I feel his body move to the side---causing me to roll to my side._

_He wraps me in his arms. I place my right hand near his chin and left hand on his cheek. Ben pulls me as tight as possible against his frame._

_I run my fingers over the right side of his face. My heart aches. I would give anything to make this real. I know how this ends._

_I press my forehead against his and close my eyes---breathing him in deeply._

_"Every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face. It's haunting me," I say as tears form in my eyes._

_He opens his eyes and stares into me. After a few moments, he speaks._

_"This is all to remind you that our story is not over, Rey."_

_I look over his face and run my thumb against his mouth. "I miss you, so much, Ben," I say trying to hold back sobs._

_"You're at the edge of destiny, Rey. You can't stop now. Open your eyes."_

***

I gasp.


	10. The Bidding

"Wake up!" I shout as I enter the lobby of our private wing. I look at the sofa and see Chewie passed out with Poe snuggled close to the sleeping Wookie. Looking down I see Finn in a deep sleep, snoring, on the floor by the sofa.

"I said get up!" I shout again. This time I use the Force and wrap hold of them and give them a little shake.

"Wha..." Poe says as he stirs from Chewie's side and puts his left hand to his throbbing head.

Finn rises very slowly to a seated position and I can tell the effects of the alcohol are still lingering in my comrades. Chewie chirps a little and gets up quickly from the sofa. I can sense the lingering alcohol in his stomach wants to come out. He did drink about five of those Reactor Cores last night. Running past me and down the hall to his suite; I hear the door open and shut quickly after. 

Poe licks his lips and opens his eyes looking towards me. "How...are you...," he searches for his words. "...so awake...right now," he finishes. 

"Come on. We have a job to do," I say walking past the lounging area and into the dining area of our suite. The table is full of fruits, meats, and loaves of bread. I'm famished and my stomach growls for relief of this hunger. I have never been one for meat, so I grab bread and fruit as I take a seat at the large table. I start eating the food and stop mid-bite on the bread and see Poe and Finn staring at me in confusion. 

"What?" I question with a mouthful of bread.

"You are the most fascinating thing in this universe, Rey," Poe says groggily standing and walking over to the table.

Finn still looks at me perplexed and stands without wavering eye contact from me.

"You seem, _perky_ ," he hiccups. "Considering how much," he hiccups again. "You drank last night, Rey," Finn says with a chuckle as he slowly walks over to the table. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just have a better tolerance to drink is all," I lie with a smile. _I cannot be drunk and become distracted at a time like this._ Neither these two have a very high alcohol tolerance and I do enjoy poking fun at that fact. _And, using it to my advantage._

Turning from my plate and looking down the hall, Chewie and our other companions coming out to breakfast. They all take a seat at the table and start eating the food. Chewie reaches over Finn and grabs the entire plate of freshly cut meat. He lifts it and takes it over to his chair at the table. He plops down in his chair and digs in at the platter.

We all stop what we are doing and look at the Wookie in amazement.

"You are going to eat all that, pal?" Poe says sarcastically.

Chewie howls in response at Poe. He is very grumpy from the effects of alcohol. I chuckle and continue on my bread and fruit. 

Time passes and everyone has finished their breakfast. The door to the suite opens revealing the Twi'lek from yesterday and a handful of IG Assassin Droids. They march in formation and enter the dining room.

"I bid everyone a good morning. I hope you rested well from your journey. If you would, please, your escort is ready to take you all to the bidding chamber." 

I look around at my party and see them get up without hesitation. Keeping my guard up and walking with our group out of the suite and down the hallway. The droids are massive next to me. All are equipped with several weapons of various destruction capabilities. They remain silent and have their large blaster rifles across their chest plates---ready for an attack.

***

Some time passes, and we navigate to an incredibly large blast door at the end of a hallway. The young Twi'lek presses a few buttons and the doors slowly open. I can tell from the magnitude that these doors can withstand quite an attack. No wonder the Hutt's keep their valuable items behind it.

We walk through and I can see a large golden lobby with elaborately decorated furniture---just like the suite. In the center of the room is an incredibly large and impregnable vault. We walk in cautiously and the Twi'lek ushers for us to take a seat on the loungers surrounding the vault. 

"If you'd all please take a seat." she ushers with her hand to the loungers.

We all do as she asks and I turn my head around to see the IG Assassin Droids walking towards the wall of the room and lining up---standing guard by the door. 

Everyone remains silent. "As you can imagine, his highness values security above all else. That is why you will get all the schematics and information on the two items for auction inside this vault." She turns and opens her hand up towards the vault. "I will give you all plenty of time to look over the information on the HoloPads. I will tell you that the other party here for the auction was _quite interested_ in the information we provided," she says with a smile.

I sense through the Force that she is trying to entice our bidding even more. I grab one of the pads and begin looking at the data on the ship. It appears to be an advanced Imperial Tie Fighter. There are coordinates left in the ship's navigation drive. From the data provided, that ship is still in working order. I continue and find the readings on the datacron left on the ship. All it shows me is the shape of a cube and that it contains a very large drive of data. 

I can feel my blood boiling. I must know if this is the datacron that contains the information I need. The information I have been _hunting_ for over three years now.

I place the pad on the table and a few of the others do the same. I lean back in the lounger slightly and try to calm the rising anxiety inside. A few moments pass and everyone is standing and walking around the vault---viewing its magnitude. I find my way to Poe who is on the other side of the vault---away from the door.

"What do you think?" I question him.

"I'm wondering if we can trust it. Something doesn't sit well with me, Rey."

I touch his left shoulder with my right hand and wave my left hand slowly passed his face.

 _"You want to get this item for the safety of the Republic. You trust what they say is inside. It doesn't matter the cost. You will pay whatever price to win this item at the bidding. The Republic needs it,"_ I say calmly in a soft voice to him.

" _I will pay whatever price,_ " he says with a smile.

"Wonderful," I say squeezing his shoulder and giving him a warm smile.

"Hey, they are ushering us out to take us to a private auction room now," Finn says as he walks over to us.

"Perfect," I smile at them.


	11. Presence

I take my seat next to Poe and Finn at the medium-sized table in our private bidding room. Several of the IG Assassin Droids line the wall behind us and near the door. Finn looks at them anxiously and I grab his left hand with my right. 

"Don't worry," I whisper to him.

He smirks and looks forward. In front of us, a large darkened viewing window. I can see the vault below and several Hutt loyalists and droids walking around the room. I balance my breathing. 

Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly---keeping the darkness at bay. I allow the Force to surround me and bring balance to my mind. Suddenly, I feel a dark presence near. My eyes dart ahead, across the showroom, to the other viewing window.

"They're here," I say aloud. _Finally..._

"Who's here?" Poe questions.

Chewie howls at Poe.

"Oh, right, _them..._ " he says leaning back in his chair. He exhales hard and gives a stern face. 

"Not just some former commanders, Finn, do you sense it? Do you sense, _him_?"

I turn to look at Finn and see him close his eyes and breathe in deeply then exhale softly. "Yes."

"There is someone here with them. Someone who is surrounded by the dark side of the Force," I say to the party. 

Poe stares intently at me. "Do you have any clue of whom it could be?"

"I have no idea. But I _will_ find out," I say as I look unwaveringly into Poe's eyes. I turn my head back and see the auction is about to commence. The young Twi'lek has taken center stage in front of the vault. She raises her right arm and the vault's endless locks begin unfastening. 

I watch in wonder as the giant, impenetrable vault unlocks. I keep my composure as the sides of the vault slide down revealing Darth Vader's Advanced Tie Fighter. 

Noticing the energy in our room rising---curiosity and fear grow in my comrades. Reaching out through the Force, I feel overwhelming excitement coming from our foe's across the room. The Force-sensitive individual's energy is the most perplexing---completely calm.

 _"What are you hiding?"_ I think to myself.

The Twi'lek begins speaking over an intercom. 

"Welcomed guests. His excellency is honored by your presence here today. There will be one item up for auction this morning. As you will see behind me, we have confirmed the authenticity of this Tie Fighter to have belonged to the infamous, Darth Vader. The winner of the fighter shall also inherit the small relic that is inside of the fighter. For condition purposes, his excellency did not want to scan the device for it would cause a _depreciation_." 

I look over to Chewie. I sense he is troubled by the fighter in front of us. This must bring back a flood of memories. Not just his adventures with Han but how his people were enslaved by Vader and the Empire to make the Death Star. I lean forward slightly, and he turns his head to me a little. 

"Are you alright?" I question softly, staring into his warm eyes.

Chewie chirps slowly and softly back to me. "It's alright, it will be over soon," I reassure him.

"If you will direct your attention to the Holopad on the table. You will see your ability to place the bid. The highest bidder shall win the item for auction," the Twi'lek says looking up to ours then their viewing window. 

I look down at the Holopad and see the number at one million credits. I'm taken aback by the number at first but then regain composure. 

"Hit the button," I command to Poe. 

Poe grabs the pad and presses the button. I reach out through the Force and feel the intensity of our enemy across the way. 

The number increases to two million. 

Poe shakes his head slightly, "Man, Tie Fighters are normally under sixty thousand credits. It just had to be _his_ didn't it?" he shakes his head from the shock of the cost.

"Press it," I say firmly. _I'm so close now._

The bid begins increasing. The thought of obtaining that relic is all I can think about---all that I have thought about. The Force is dancing wildly around me. I must get that relic. It doesn't matter the cost.

"Ten-million..." Poe trails off. 

"Press it," I grit through my teeth. 

I reach out through the Force and find the former commander of the First Order who is bidding against us. I reach to his mind and see it's like dough for my manipulation. This sends a wave of pleasure down my spine. Scanning his memories is simple. Looking through the endless wave of images---I see what I have been suspicious of.

I reach the inside of his thoughts now.

 _"You will stop bidding now. Surely, you realize, much like the war...you can't win this one. I believe your funds will dry up if you purchase this. I can imagine your superior would be quite displeased with your decision. Go now, stop the bidding, let us take it..."_ I say inside of his mind. 

_"Yes, you can have it,"_ another voice responds in my head.

I break my connection with the First Order commander and see Finn staring at me. _"That Force-user is stronger than he shows,"_ I say in my head.

"Rey," Finn says with a stone face. 

I say nothing and turn back to Poe. "It looks like they pulled out. I'm sure you had nothing to do with that, Rey." Poe says looking at me with a smile. 

The bidding has stopped at 16 million credits. Poe looks down at that number and takes a deep breath in. "Well, I hope that it's worth it," he says aloud looking at us.

"Yes, indeed it will be," I say with a smile. 


	12. At Last

"It seems too easy, Finn."

Finn turns from the Tie Fighter being moved into the cruiser's loading bay and looks into my eyes.

"I know, something doesn't seem right," he responds.

"It's like they wanted us to win this item. Our enemy _and_ the Hutts," I reply staring into his eyes.

The fighter is now securely loaded into the cruiser and I see our party start boarding. I turn from our ship and look one more time back at the Hutt palace. 

"I don't trust the Hutts," I say turning back to Finn.

"Well, let's just get out of here before our intuition proves correct," he replies. 

I follow behind Finn and stop in my tracks---Finn does the same. I turn around quickly and see a man standing, surrounded by a handful of First Order commanders. He appears taller than me with a strong build. His short hair reveals Sith tattoos across this face, and he wears an elaborately shaped armor with an Imperial crest on the shoulder.

I turn to fully face him and activate my yellow double-bladed lightsaber. I take a combat stance, and he does the same---activating a red glowing blade. 

"At last we meet face-to-face, Rey!" He yells at me as the cruiser's engines turn on.

I remain silent and watch him. He rushes towards me and I do the same. Before he can reach me I Force jump into the air and slash at his upper half with one end of my blade. He deflects the hit. I land on my feet and turn to engage him in combat. Our blades crash together and I can feel the Force turning in a snake-like squeeze around us.

He is skilled in combat and the Force. I Force push him away from me, and he partially deflects with a Force block but not enough to keep him from slightly losing balance. 

Anger rises in me at an unprecedented level. I can't keep the growing darkness down for much longer---I need to get off this planet.

"Who are you!" I scream at him as we start circling one another.

He pants and stares into my soul with a dark intensity.

"Cassian, remember that name," he says with anger.

"I don't plan on it!" I yell.

I can feel the darkness growing inside of me just from his presence. I can't control it anymore and shoot him with volts of purple Force Lightning. He uses his saber to deflect my attack.

Pushing even harder with the Force, this causes him to start sliding backward. 

"Show your face again and I _will_ kill you!" I yell as I push as hard as I can with the Force lightning. The power causes him to lose balance, and he falls to the ground. The lightning ricochets from his saber and crashes into a nearby building---causing a devastating explosion. 

"Rey!" Finn screams near the cruiser.

I take my opening and start running towards the cruiser. I reach the entry ramp and take a moment to look back at the individual now rising from the ground. He cracks his neck and stares at me with a visceral hatred. This won't be the last time I meet him---I'm sure of that. _I know it won't_.

Finn and I enter the vessel and the door closes behind us. The ship begins rising in the air and climbing through the atmosphere.

"Rey, what in the world just happened!" Poe comes rushing at me. He grabs onto my right shoulder. 

"It appears our enemy acquired something, a _Sith follower_ ," I reply staring into Poe's eyes and then turning away.

"Are you sure, Rey? I thought the Sith were long gone now?" Finn asks.

I walk down the hallway and make way into an elevator that is nearby to take us to the bridge. Finn, Poe, and Chewie follow closely behind me and enter into the elevator as well.

"Should I call for Republic reinforcements to intercept them? They are war criminals after all," Poe chimes in as the elevator climbs to the destination.

The doors swoosh open, and we all walk in the bridge. A small handful of the crew is manning the station to guide our ascent back to the larger republic cruiser that is awaiting our arrival. 

I reach the center HoloTable and crash my hands onto the sides---bending slightly over and breathing deeply. _I need to muffle the growing darkness. I will not let it consume me. Breathe..._

Poe and Finn surround my sides a Chewie stands near us. I hear the Wookie roar at me.

"Any move we make needs to be highly calculated. He wouldn't have shown his face if not to throw us off guard. We now have a new wild card in the game. They wanted us to win that bidding. We can't make any rash decisions because they could be anticipating it," I say calmly. I turn my face to Poe's, "I'm sorry Poe, I should have listened to you. I was just distracted."

"What do you mean, Rey?" Poe asks me.

I rise to a standing position and inhale deeply. "I had to make sure we won that relic at any cost. I persuaded you, just a _little_ ," I reply wincing a smile.

"Again! Rey, come on!" Poe yells at me turning around, "That was sixteen million credits!" 

"Why would you do that to Poe, Rey?" Finn demands. "Did you do it on me too? Is that why you wanted us to drink Reactor Cores? To make it easier!" Finn yells as some crew turns to look at the commotion.

I hear Chewie yell at the two of them.

The energy between Finn and Poe starts to calm down from Chewie's response. I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't help it.

"Chewie is right. I'm sorry for betraying you like that Poe but you know what could happen if that relic were to fall into the wrong hands," I respond.

Poe turns around finally with his hands on his hips and stares heart brokenly into my eyes. "Maybe it ended up in the _wrong_ hands."  
  
  



	13. What If...

_I press my forehead against his and close my eyes---breathing him in deeply._

_"Every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face. It's haunting me," I say as tears form in my eyes._

_He opens his eyes and stares into me. After a few moments, he speaks._

_"This is all to remind you that our story is not over, Rey."_

_I look over his face and run my thumb against his mouth. "I miss you, so much, Ben," I say trying to hold back sobs._

_"You're at the edge of destiny, Rey. You can't stop now. Open your eyes."_

"I thought I might find you here."

The trance of my dream breaks and I'm brought back to reality. "Finn," I say softly and give him a warm smile. "I'm--," he cuts me off.

"I know, Rey and I'm sorry too," he says to me.

"You did nothing wrong, Finn," I say staring intently into his eyes.

"Yes, I did. I feel like I let you down with how I have handled things since _he_...," Finn's eyes turn remorseful.

I turn from him and look at the ship in the holding bay. This vessel once transported the infamous Darth Vader. So many lives lost from being shot down by his ship. I feel dark energy around this ship even though it's been decades since he used it. I look from the vessel back to Finn. 

Placing my left hand on his right shoulder I squeeze tightly. "Finn, if I didn't have you, I never would have made it this far," I say as a tear forms in my eyes. "It's I, not you, who needs to apologize. I'm sorry for the way that I have been acting lately. There are so many thoughts in my mind," I clear my throat to stop sobs from coming as I think about my dreams of Ben.

"Rey, I sense a huge conflict growing in you. Are you hiding something from me? Did you sense something on Hutta that you're not telling me about?"

I look deeply into his eyes and then turn to the vessel again. "It's nothing. I'm more concerned about the new soldier our enemy has aligned with," I lie.

"No, you're not. Rey, I know you. You're thinking about that Datacron aren't you?" Finn grabs both my shoulders---turning me to look deeply into my eyes. I sense him trying to pry into my mind and find the reason for my conflict.

I place my hands on top of his hands on my shoulders. "Finn, I'm only interested in keeping these items away from our enemy and finding out what they have planned with it," I lie.

He loosens his hands and lets them fall to his side. "I want to believe you, I truly do."

I stare intently at him. "Finn," I start to sob. 

"Rey, what's going on!"

I shakily breathe in and stare into this warm eyes. "What if you had the opportunity to right the wrong of the past? Would you do it? What if you could go back in time and stop the First Order from taking you away from your parents. Would you do it?" I question him.

His look softens "I don't know, honestly. Long ago, I used to ask my self this often. What _if_ I did that and then I never met you, Rey?" he responds. 

" _If_ ," I scoff. "The smallest word in the Galactic Standard Lexicon, yet it stands between us and our greatest destiny," I finish sniffling in.

"Why are you asking this, Rey?"

"What _if_ I can change things? Fix the future by killing the past..."

"Rey, that's impossible. Don't let your mind be clouded by something like that. He's gone! You need to accept that!" Finn snaps.

"Finn, he's not gone..."

"What are you talking about. You told me after the battle he disappeared into the Force," Finn places both hands on his hips and looks at me with confusion.

"Half of him did. I finally realize that half of his Force spirit is inside of me. That's how he was able to save me in the end. He's not fully gone, Finn."

"Rey..."

"What _if,_ I bring him back?"


	14. Coruscant

"So, this is Darth Vader's Tie Fighter?" Poe says while looking and walking around the fighter in awe. He stops at the front of the fighter and stares intently through the viewport as he places his hands on his hips---his signature stance.

"I guess so," Finn adds as he follows behind Poe---stopping next to him.

The security hold is an armored fortress. There is no way for anyone to get inside unless they have the highest security clearance. I grab onto the ladder railings that stand next to the vessel and quickly go up the steps. The hatch is open and inside I can see the place that Darth Vader once sat. Without hesitation, I jump inside and land on the seat.

My hands are almost frozen in the air from the sensation of being surrounded by the control panel _he_ once used. I reach out through the Force and can feel the lingering dark energy around this ship. _"It's almost like this energy was waiting for me."_

_Whispers._

My eyes dart down to a compartment under the helm. I run my hands over the panel and feel a small button. Clicking it, a door opens and I can see inside a glowing red relic. 

_"This isn't a datacron. This is the answer,"_ I think to myself.

The relic is a bit larger than palm-sized and pyramid in shape. Inside of the golden framed pyramid a deep glowing red light that dances inside. There are Sith markings all around the relic. Staring at it puts me in a trance-like state.

_Whispers._

"What is that thing?" Finn demands outside of the fighter.

I hold the relic up close to my face and feel a power drawing me. _Darkness..._

"I do not know," I finally respond with a lie. My glance is unwavering from the relic.

 _Whispers._ I break from the trance and stare out the fighter's viewport at my friends who have a concerned look on their faces.

I shake off the growing restlessness and climb out of the fighter---heading down the stairs. Once at the bottom, Finn and Poe surround me.

Finn hasn't guarded his concern over me since we left Hutta. He wants me to know that he's concerned about me. He doesn't want to hide his feelings or emotions.

I look sternly at them. "It's a _Sith_ relic."

"Woah-Woah-Woah! Not another one!" Poe says in frustration. "I want that disgusting remnant of that evil religion wiped from the galaxy now! It will cause nothing but trouble! It's going to be destroyed!" 

"We should find out what's inside," Finn responds staring deeply into my soul.

"The enemy revealed themselves on Hutta wants this for a reason. I will find out what that is. Sith, only reveal their presence when they have the advantage. We need to uncover what that is and I sense this holds the answer."

"No! We need to destroy it, so they can't use it!" Poe demands. "Give it to me!"

He attempts to grab the relic from my hand and I quickly move it away. "Poe! I know you are still angry at me for what I did on Hutta. I can never express how sorry I am for betraying your trust. I know you. There is a deep-seated hatred inside of you for the First Order and... _him,_ " my voice trails as small amounts of water forms in my eyes. "But _this_ could be our way to end it for once and for all."

I sense Poe's anger through the Force is wavering. He exhales a puff of frustration and stares aggressively in my eyes. 

"Has she ever been wrong before?" Finn says placing a calming hand on Poe's shoulder.

Poe remains silent and turns away from us. He exhales deeply and tries to calm his emotions with techniques I taught him.

"Poe, trust me. That's all I can say," I plead.

He turns around and his face has softened slightly.

"I don't like this---I don't! Rey, I'm worried about you, honestly. I don't want something like _this_ to be your downfall or any of ours. You have done so much good for the galaxy and the Republic, Rey. But, you haven't been the same since _he_ died. You know this is true. I'm sorry if that brings up bad memories, I truly am." Poe stares at me, and he knows what he is saying is true---I can't argue it.

I slightly step closer to him with empathetic eyes.

"I am willing to trust you and forget about what happened on Hutta. I will trust that your instinct is correct even over _mine._ But the second this goes South I'm pulling the plug," he finishes with certainty.

"Understood," I say smiling. I feel unbalance in the Force rising in me. _"How dare he think his decision can overrule mine. In his frustration, he fails to remember that I outrank him. I outrank everyone. Does he forget who I am!"_

 _"He forgets who you are..."_ A voice whispers in my mind. My stare intensifies. 

"What do you need from us, Rey?" Finn asks. I break my trance to hold the darkness back and turn to look at Finn.

I shake my thoughts. "We need to head to the Jedi Library."

***

"Rey, the archives are this way?" Finn stops and points through a doorway. His energy is that of pure confusion.

"We aren't going to the archives," I say walking with a grin.

"But, uh, you told Poe..." Finn's trails off as he bobs his head slightly.

I stop and turn around. "Are you coming?" I say with a smile.

"I guess," Finn says and hustles to catch up to me.

We walk down the winding hallways of the once infamous Jedi Library. The architecture, art, and artifacts are spaced aesthetically around the place. There are small amounts of librarians and custodial staff walking around the grand temple going about their duties.

"Master Rey," a librarian stops to greet me with a head bow.

I smile and tilt my head back to him in courtesy. We keep walking.

"Where are we going?" Finn finally asks.

"Somewhere secret," I reply.

He says nothing back but I can sense his mind is wandering with endless possibilities. 

"Guard your thoughts, my young _padawan_ ," I say humorously.

Finn snorts and shakes his head at my response. We make our way to a part of a wall at our destination. "Why have we stopped?" Finn asks.

"We're here," I say smiling.

"Uh," Finn looks around and his eyes eventually find my gaze. I have a large grin on my face. 

"The Jedi were great at hiding things in plain sight," I say with a smile. I wave my hand and use the Force in front of the wall. The stone wall shifts with a grind and falls back and then slides open. A dark narrow hallway lies in front of us.

"After you," I smile ushering my hand toward the dark hallway. 

"Alright then," Finn replies.

We start walking into the dark and with a wave of my hand, I turn on the blue glowing lanterns that line the hallway. Stairs heading downward illuminates in the distance. We follow the path and reach the foot of the stairs. A winding circle of steps leading to our destination awaits us.

Both of us slightly jog down the steps due to the decline. After a few minutes, we reach the bottom of the stairs and with another wave of my hand---light up a very large room.

"What is _this_ place?"


	15. Discoveries

"A _library_ , sort of."

"Sort of? What do you mean, Rey?" Finn looks at me quizzically while walking over to the direction I'm headed.

There is a large desk in the corner of the room that has miscellaneous books, documents, and items I have been studying the last few times I was on Coruscant--scattered on the top. This place is an information treasure trove that is full of discoveries that were not destroyed when the Jedi fell. 

"Someone by the name of _Dooku_ created this place decades and decades ago--I suppose. I dug up what info I could on him but all I could find was that he left the Jedi order and became the leader of the Separatists during the Clone Wars."

"You don't say," he says as he picks up an item at random off a shelf and inspects it. 

"Why did he create this place? Better yet, how," he says looking around.

"I'm not sure honestly. All I know is that this was all collected and documented by him. It appears he was quite fixated on the research and information of Sith relics. Probably because the Jedi order forbade it. I would like to thank him though because I have found the information in this room very _useful_ during my quests in the outer rim."

I stand behind the desk and Finn walks over to the front. I carefully grab my small side satchel and remove the relic from the bag. The red light pulsates deeper now than before. Carefully, I set it up on the desk next to papers I had been reading once. 

Finn lowers down to the level of the relic and starts to look at the markings. "What do you think they say?"

"Nuo Blow: Kash Nie Vel than Lot: Eilemas iv Mus Prie Sulig Amzi Kia eternity," I finish and stare into Finn's eyes. 

He rises and stares into my very soul. His body releases a shiver and his mouth parts slightly open. "Rey..."

" _For death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity_."

"Ok, ya--secrets have to stop now! Where--when did you learn to read Sith! Besides that what else have you been hiding from me, Rey!" he yells. A small tear forms in his eyes. I sense his feeling of betrayal. 

"I went back to Exegol after I buried Luke and Leia's sabers on Tattoine. There were numerous things left after the destruction and I happened to grab a few books in the crypt. That's how I learned it. I don't know much more than basic translations," I lie. 

"You went back to Exegol! What the kriff Rey! Why did you do that? Better yet, why do you feel like you can't talk to me anymore!"

"It was nothing. I just forgot something is all."

"What could you have possibly forgotten there?" his face begins to harden with anger.

Tears start to form in my eyes. I shake my head slightly as my face falls to the floor. I let the tears fall. I feel sadness growing in me. The fear that I'm isolating myself from those that I love shocks my heart. How I wish I could tell him I went back for the answers and to find the path. How I wish I could tell him there's a solution for the growing darkness. How I wish I could tell him _everything_...

" _His_ shirt," I sniffle in the sobs. The memory of our final moment together floods my mind. The happiness is flooded with the sadness of his death.

I sense the anger subsiding in Finn. He places his hand on his hip and then looks at me. His body softens before he speaks. "I'm sorry," his voice trails.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to talk about it." I turn my attention to the relic on the table as I wipe away tears. 

"Does anyone else know about _this_ place?" 

"Not that I'm aware. I found this place by accident actually. I was wandering around the corridors trying to take my mind off some things and I felt the energy of this room behind the secret door in the wall. I have been coming here for some time now. I actually find it surprisingly calming."

"I see... I may need to come here and do some digging as well."

"You're more than welcome to. But now, to business. I have to tell you something, Finn," my words linger as his eyes perk up with excitement.

"What is it?" he questions softly.

"The enemy wanted us to have this relic. I'm positive they planted it in the ship themselves."

"Why would they do that?" Finn's face draws concern.

"If this relic does hold the information we suspect and the fact they wanted us to have it; my intuition tells me that they can't do it themselves. Why that is---I do not know," I lie.

"So this is a trap then?" 

"Yes. But a trap that I'm willing to pursue to find out why they want us to have this or what they think we are going to do with it. Finn, I can only trust you knowing this. If Poe finds out I know that he will have this relic destroyed."

Finn nods in assurance. I know that I can trust him. "No time to waste then. After you," Finn looks at me and then to the relic. I sense his excitement at the idea of us having another adventure together. 

With a wave of my right hand, I use the Force to unlock the relic. The relic begins to shift and the top opens--projecting a Holocron above. 

"Wow..." Finn's voice slows as his eyes gaze at the glowing projection.

"We look in awe at the files projected in the Holocron. All the information Darth Vader discovered and documented is in this relic. All the information _I need has been put here_. I smile from the discovery.

I scroll through the information and see there is a file labeled _Key_. Without hesitation, I click on the file and a series of images appear. 

"What is that?" Finn questions.

"I have no idea. But, I know where we can find it." My eyes turn to Finn, and we both give one another a smile. 


	16. The Darksaber

"We need the Dark saber," I slam a Holopad on Poe's desk.

"What you guys need is a bath," Poe snarks.

"We don't know why we need this but the relic says this is the _key._ Our days of digging in the library came up with very little on its importance besides being a symbol of power, " Finn replies.

I sense Poe's confusion from our abrupt entrance and information presented. He scans our faces as we stand exhausted in front of his desk. Looking from Finn to me and then back to Finn, "when was the last time you guys slept?"

"About three days," I reply irritated.

"Three days, wow. So where are you going to get this Dark saber from?" Poe asks after a moment of silence and shaking his head.

"Coordinates were left in the device and I'm _sure_ they are also in Darth Vader's ship. I'm positive we got the ship because the enemy has hidden a tracking beacon somewhere inside of it," I say back as I collapse in the chair facing Poe across the desk.

"The enemy has a chip in it and you are just _now_ telling me this," Poe quips.

"Pretty positive at this point," Finn replies and then turns his head to look at me.

"Wonderful," he says sarcastically, leaning back in his large chair.

"We can use this to our advantage," I chime in.

"Tell me the plan," Poe responds leaning towards me.

I take a deep breath trying to steady myself and fight the growing fatigue. I reach out through the Force and absorb energy to keep me awake. "It's simple. Follow the blueprint and lure them out. Do exactly what they want us to do and when the time is right---wipe them out once and for all."

Poe's face turns stern. "That's a good idea."

"Then this way that dark Force user they revealed to us on Hutta will also make an appearance, and _we_ can take him out too," Finn adds looking at me when he said _we_.

I turn to look at Finn and feel through his fatigue this intensity rising. I look back at Poe. "They are going to expect our suspicions. They wouldn't have revealed their Force user if they didn't feel like they had the advantage. We need to send out scouts and mercenaries to see what they are hiding. Who knows they may have reestablished a small fleet or salvaged some Sith Star Destroyers."

"Or worse, got another Death Star," Poe says humorously. Neither Finn nor myself laugh. "I like the plan. As you both know, there's nothing I want more than to see them annihilated," Poe replies.

I nod my head. "We can work out schematics and develop a thorough plan in a few days. Until then, this is an as need to know basis. I do not want them to have any spies find out and inform them of our plan." Looking to Finn and then back to Poe.

Finn stares intently at me. The idea of a spy sends shivers down his spine. _But I know they are here._ I turn my head to the left and stare at the portrait of Leia on the wall. I stare deeply in her painted eyes. Even the painting can capture her always empathetic yet powerful stare. I breathe in deeply and return my head to Poe.

"We leave tomorrow morning. I will take Darth Vader's ship to lure them out. I will give the rendezvous point when it's time. You, Finn, Chewie, Threepio, Ar-too, and BeeBee-eight will meet me when I give the call. Expect me to be followed by their new warrior," I finish looking at Finn.

Poe leans back slowly in his chair. "What happens if you run into trouble?"

"Not to worry. I have faith in you and the Republic military that I will be safe. My objective will be to get that saber by any means necessary--before the enemy does. I know Finn will sense me the whole time--when I arrive at where the coordinates take."

"We should assemble a few cruisers to be battle-ready. Just in case they follow with heavy guns," Finn adds.

"Agreed," Poe points to Finn as he leans forward and places his elbows on the desk.

"In the meantime, I'll have food sent to your floors and you both need to get some sleep and did I mention a shower. Let's just say Chewie has better hair days, Rey. You too, Finn," Poe says chuckling.

"I'll agree with you there," I reply yawning.

Both Finn and I stand up and walk towards the door. Before I exit, I turn around. "Poe, thank you."

He gives me his fly-boy smile, "that's what friends are for," he replies nodding his head. I return the smile and Finn and I walk out the door.

***

My suite door opens and I walk inside. The security doors close tightly behind me with a loud sound. I can hear their numerous locks kicking into gear. I breathe in deeply closing my eyes and exhale slowly reopening them. I walk through the large suite and into my master bedroom.

As I enter through the doorway, I can see the refresher just ahead of me. Going across the bedroom I gain excitement at the idea of showering. I am covered in sweat, dust, and fatigue from _researching_ in the main Jedi library and the secret one I discovered.

I enter the master refresher and begin discarding my clothing onto the white floor beneath me. I face the vanity mirror and stare at my nude body. Tilting my head gently to the right, I reach my right hand up and untie my single top bun. My dark brown hair falls gracefully past my shoulder and hits the middle of my back.

I take a moment to examine my face. No matter how hard I try, I can never conceal the yearning for him on my face. Sorrow clouds my eyes and dulls their once bright shine. Even after all these years without him---I still cannot escape him. Just like when the Force connected us relentlessly for years.

A small smile spreads on my face as I remember the constant inconvenience of having him show up unannounced. Watching him turn from Kylo Ren into Ben was an experience I will never be ungrateful for. I am so grateful that he came to my side in the _end_.

The memory of him lying lifeless breaks my momentary happiness. Tears fall from my eyes and anger and anguish cascade into my heart. _Will this all work out?_

I restrain with everything I have and sniffle in the sobs and wipe the tears as fast as I can away. I turn to the shower and hit the hot switch. Stepping under the water and allow the heat to calm my aching heart.

No matter how strong or reserved with the Jedi teachings I remain---I can't escape our bond. I allow my head to fall forward and my face becomes drenched under running water. I lift my head upright slowly and allow the hot water to run down the front of my body. Reaching my hand over to the gold bottles of soaps I pump a green liquid and begin washing my hair. I scrub hard to get the days of dust out of my hair. Massaging my scalp with my fingers is soothing. I rinse out the suds and wash my body with a blue-colored liquid soap. The fragrance is very floral but soft on the nose. It appears to have a calming effect.

I stand under the running water and allow my mind to be completely calm. I switch off the water and exit the shower. Grabbing a large white towel I dry off and wrap it around my body. I take another and start press drying my hair as I walk out of the refresher.

I wander into the wardrobe and find my evening attire section. A soft, dark blue nightgown hangs in front of me. I take it off the hangar and let the towel fall to the floor. I move the gown over the top of my head and allow it to fall down my body. I secure the dress's thin straps on my shoulder. The evening gown is thin and it fits loosely against my body.

Walking deeper into the wardrobe I find the chest of drawers. I kneel on the ground and open the bottom drawer. I move the garments to the side and find the box I hid there. I take hold of the box and remove it from the drawer.

I hold this black box in my hand and kneel to a seated position on the wardrobe floor. I run my hands over the top---reluctant to open it. My fingers find the sides and I lift off the lid. Inside, one of my most treasured possessions---his shirt.

It has been years since I gazed upon it---since I collected it on Exegol. I touch the top of the black folded shirt. I'm taken back to the memory of when my hand was on his chest as he lay there before becoming one with the Force. His face looked like he was just sleeping. Tears form in my eyes as I quickly pull the shirt from the box.

Slowly, I raise it and press it against my face. I allow it to catch my falling tears as the sobs take hold of me. I squeeze my fingers tighter into the fabric and smell the fabric.

"It still smells like him."

I move the shirt down quickly and rise to a standing position. I shut the drawer and walk with the shirt out of the wardrobe.

Tears fall from my face as I find the foot of the bed. I climb on top of the covers and make my way towards the pillow. Slipping under the sheets, I rest my head on top of the plush pillow. With my left hand, I move my hand with the shirt up to my chest. I take my right hand and secure the shirt over my heart. I rest my palms on top of the shirt.

I stare aimlessly towards the ceiling. A final tear falls down my cheek as I close my eyes for sleep.

_"Be with me...please..."_   
  
  
  



	17. The Call (Rated M)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I promised I would fix** **TROS** **novelization's kiss** **interpretation**   
**MATURE CONTENT- READER DISCRETION ADVISED**

_"Be with me."_

_I breathe in deeply and smell the surrounding ocean. My senses are awakening as I feel the sun's rays hit my skin. The warm air makes me welcome the cool water that I feel moving around my lower body._

_The ocean's salt soothes me as the gentle waves hit my core. I feel such peace. I open my eyes to see a vast ocean ahead of me---about mid-day. I allow my hands to fall from my chest to the water below---I notice that I am nude._

_"I will always be with you."_

_I smile as the truth of the situation washes over me._ _"Ben." I turn around to see him walking behind me against the waves. He reaches my right side and his strong arm wraps around my waist---pulling me towards his frame._

_His right arm runs up my left shoulder--behind my neck and into my free-flowing hair. My hands rest on his chest and I run them against his skin and lock my arms around his neck. I can feel his grip tighten as his fingers press deeply against the skin on my backside._

_With the warm rays beating down, I pull him in and press my lips gently against his. I'm consumed by his passionate embrace. Our lips move together slowly as if they were in a passionate dance. The soft waves crash against our entwined bodies._

_I can feel the bond surging all around us. I feel as though we are one with the Force. He gently releases my lips from his hold and slowly opens his eyes. Our gaze meets and I'm greeted by those warm brown eyes that I love so deeply._

_"Why now?" I question softly._

_"Does it matter, Rey?" He briskly lowers his body below the water and I can feel his hands slide under my buttocks and grip around the backs of my legs. With one quick motion, he pulls my legs apart and lifts me to his hips. My legs wrap around his mid-section in response and our mouths crash into one another. They have been away from one another for far, far too long._

_I feel the water level dropping as Ben walks us out of the ocean. He reaches the sand and I feel him quicken his pace. After a few moments, he stops and begins lowering down to the sand below. The plush, thick blanket cushions my back as I feel his body weight lowering against me._

_His right elbow is planted near my head and I can feel his left-hand slide down the side of my leg. His strong hand finds its way between my legs and his two fingers play with the entrance of my chasm._

_I let out a gasp from the sensation. How my womanhood craves him. His fingers forcefully enter me and my back arches in response as I let out another gasp. I can feel him thrust his fingers in and out, in and out._

_How I crave him even more. His mouth crashes against my neck and I feel his fingers continue their thrusts. He slowly removes his fingers and I feel his left-hand grab onto my thigh. The kisses trail down my breasts then towards my core. I look down at his head sliding towards my womanhood._

_With both hands grabbing onto my thighs---he spreads my legs. I watch as his mouth goes past my belly button and towards my juncture._

_I gasp._

_I feel his lips plant on my womanhood and his tongue dances with fire against the entrance._

_"Ben!" I scream in ecstasy._

_His tongue moves in a rhythm that's driving me insane. I hear him make passionate grunts as he continues. My fingers dig deeper into the blanket and my back arches harder. I lose control and my head rolls back as I sigh with pleasure._

_Time passes and I can feel my climax coming. My body becomes weightless as my mind explodes in a surge of ecstasy._

_"Ah!" I scream to the sky above._

_I feel Ben's head move from my thighs. I watch as he rises on his knees. Water droplets on his large muscular frame glisten from the bright sun. My lust for him rises even more while I stare in awe at his body._

_Catching my breath, roughly he grabs onto my right hip and flips me onto my stomach. The weight of his body crashes against my back and hips. He forcefully kicks up my left leg with his knee. I can feel his shaft pressing against the entrance of my womanhood---pressure._

_"Ben!" I scream in pleasure._

_My chasm welcomes his large shaft as he begins thrusting into me. I reach out through the Force and feel the passion growing in him. Our minds begin dancing together as one. The sounds of his thrusting against me make him hungrier for more. My fingers claw at the blanket. Grabbing onto both sides of my hips he lifts my lower half onto my knees. My head falls back as my core pushes down towards the blanket._

_The pressure is euphoric and I can feel my chasm begin crying out for the sensation to never end. I don't want this moment to be just a dream. I want it to be real---though I fear it will never come to pass._

_Harder and harder he thrusts. My gasps make him blinded by passion as he thrusts deeper into me._ _Ben moans in pleasure as he reaches his peak and releases inside of me. The thrusts slow to a halt._

_We both exhale deeply and slowly. Our hearts are racing._

_Delicately, he pulls himself from me and lies on his back against the blanket. In between breaths I pull myself to his chest and plant the left side of my cheek against this chest._

_My mind calms as I listen to the beating of his heart. Hearing his breathing brings such happiness to my mind. I run my fingertips across his abs and towards his left shoulder. We just lay there wrapped in each other's embrace._

_After a little while, I open my eyes. A stretch of a white sandy beach lies ahead of me. Birds fly overhead and a gentle summer breeze moves over our bodies._

_"I have it," I lift my head from his chest slowly and stare into his eyes. I know he understands what I'm referring to._

_He opens his eyes and meets my gaze. Slowly, he rises to a seated position and helps me to one also. His right-hand reaches up and grips the side of my face._

_I shakily breathe in. "You should have seen Finn's face when I said 'what if I could bring you back,'" I smile a little. I am reminded of the feelings they have for one another. Ben chuckles a little._

_He remains silent._

_"Am I going mad?"_

_"No. No, you're not," he responds tenderly looking into my eyes._

_"Why now? Why is the Force connecting us now? After all this time, why! You know what must happen in the end---what you must do. These visions torment me," my voice cracks._

_His smile fades, and he scans my face over. "I have no idea. I have asked myself the same question."_

_"What happened after you died, Ben," tears begin falling from my eyes._

_He's quick to wipe them away._

_"I gave you back to the galaxy," his lip trembles._

_Tears begin falling from my eyes as I try to stifle the sobs. He pulls me towards his face and leaves a lingering kiss on my forehead. Releasing me, "then, I was told to wait for you here. So that's what I did." He attempts to clear the growing sadness from his throat._ Ben turns his glance away from me momentarily.

_"I knew that by bringing you back after you defeated Palpatine wouldn't atone for the darkness I wrought but it was all I could do. It was all I wanted to do. I just wanted to see you look at me one more time as Ben." he smiles at me._ _"When I became one with the Force, I still felt the Dyad connection to you. Every thought and everything you have experienced---I have been with you, Rey. I know what you fear---I fear it too."_

_More tears fall from my eyes as he is there to wipe them all away._

_"I don't want to say good-bye again," I sob as my hands grip the sides of his face. Those caring eyes stare back into me. He pulls me in for a kiss---I do not want to let go of him. I do not want this dream to end. I can't leave him again! Sadness swells in my heart._

_He breaks the kiss and stares deeply into my eyes._

_"Pick a star on the dark horizon, Rey, and follow the light. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say good-bye."_

_My breath trembles, as I nod. Closing my eyes a final tear falls._


	18. Soon

My eyes open. I'm left alone, again, in my room. I feel the pillow and the soft mattress below me. The silken blanket lies over my legs. My senses awaken with the day.

_"Why must I always say good-bye to him? How I'd give anything just to say good morning..."_

I move my hand from my chest and notice that his shirt is still the place I had it when I fell asleep. I lift my upper body and come to a seated position on the bed. The black shirt falls to my lap.

I trace my hand over the fabric. I see the hole I left with the Skywalker blade in his abdomen. The memory causes a shiver to rock me to my core. Remembering his face when I told him _"I wanted to take his hand, Ben's hand."_ My breathing shakes.

Watching my fingers graze over the top I stop.

_"Who told him to wait there?"_

My eyes dart forward and my face hardens. Slowly, I move off the mattress and head back into the wardrobe. I make my way to the end where the dresser is. Lowering myself down to a kneeling position---I grab the box.

With tender care, I fold his shirt back up and place it in the box. Taking one final look at it, I seal the box shut with the lid. I move the garments in the bottom drawer over and place the box down.

I kiss my fingertips and plant them softly on the lid.

_"Soon."_

I move the garments back over the top and close the drawer. Rising, I walk over where my official Jedi garbs hang. Running my fingers over the different colored hanging fabric I find a soft cream top. I open the drawer below and find a pair of charcoal-colored pants. I take both items and place them on the table that holds jewelry and perfumes in the center of the wardrobe. Why Poe insisted I have these items I will never understand.

Slipping off the nightgown, I open another drawer and grab new underwear and a chest wrap. Quickly, I throw my new clothes on and find a pair of boots that are suited for running on difficult terrain. I do have to give it to Poe though. He is always able to find the best boots for me. 

I snag a belt on the way out and wrap it around my waist before I exit my bedroom. I head into the dining area and see that a droid has already brought in my breakfast. Taking a seat, I grab my cup of Galalenta Tea and start sipping. I lower both elbows on the table and lean forward as I sip my delicious tea. I turn my head and look out the large window to my right where I can see the bustling of Coruscant. It's as if this city never sleeps.

I slowly drink the golden liquid and enjoy the heat as it runs down my throat. I place the cup down and start eating the array of fruits and slices of bread before me. Starting to think about Jakku and how all I could eat was a ration bread. It amazes me, even now, after all this time that I will never experience every cuisine in this galaxy. I would never have imagined that one day I'd be eating a plate that has bread recipes from four different planets on it.

 _"What am I doing?"_ I drop the bread back on the plate and lean aggressively back in my chair. Why are my thoughts so distracted?

The memory of my dream plays in my head. _His eyes._

Anger swells inside of me. _"How can the Force keep doing this to me? It's taunting me. After everything, I have done in service to the Force! After everything, I have sacrificed for others! What I have to sacrifice this time to bring balance!"_

My thoughts begin racing and my heart starts pounding. My eyes dart back and forth in front of me. I slam my hands against the table.

"Ah!" I scream. With every ounce of air, I have left in me. No matter how hard I scream out---I can never empty the sorrow inside of my heart. The darkness grows in my heart---it's as if my anger is feeding it life.

My breath trembles as I inhale and exhale slowly---my bottom lip quivers. I wipe my tear away and begin to steady my breathing. I focus on the half-eaten pile of fruits and nuts in front of me. Trying to steady my anger by looking at their colors.

_"I knew that by bringing you back after you defeated Palpatine wouldn't atone for the darkness I wrought but it was all I could do. It was all I wanted to do. I just wanted to see you look at me one more time as Ben." he smiles at me._ _"When I became one with the Force, I still felt the dyad connection to you. Every thought and everything you have experienced---I have been with you, Rey."_

_"But I haven't smiled with joy since that day, Ben. The day you saved me..."_ A single tear from my left eye falls---I don't wipe it away.

I hear beeping coming from my transceiver in the lobby. I stand and walk over to the small table across the way. Seeing a green light flashing, I press it with my finger.

An image of Finn displays before me. "Good morning, Rey."

"Good morning to you as well," I smile.

"Just wanted to give you the update. We have _your_ ship inspected and ready to go. We located the tracking device. You were right, it was there."

"They wanted us to find that," anger growls in my mind.

"You have plenty of time. Did you get enough rest last night?"

"As much as I could have...considering."

"Well, no rush or anything. We have the Falcon ready to go and the coordinates have been imputed. We don't have any information on the system we're going to by what scanners say and it's very near a black hole. There's no sun though..."

"Is the relic safe?"

Finn looks at me intently. Even though he's projected through the transceiver, I sense his concern grows. "Yes, it's under lock and key."

"Excellent, I will be down shortly."

Finn nods and smiles slightly. I don't even say good-bye before I turn off the connection. I walk over to the door and grab my blaster, lightsaber, and coat and exit my suite in a hurry.

The security doors slam shut behind me.


	19. The Journey

"New hairstyle?" Poe's left eyebrow raises as he tilts his head.

"What?" I question. Poe keeps staring at my hair and slowly I reach my left hand up and notice that I forgot to put it in my signature top bun before I left. "Oh." I chuckle. As I run my fingers through my unbound hair from the top of my scalp to the ends.

"I told you that you didn't need to hurry," Finn says walking up to where we are standing on the landing pad. 

"I didn't hurry, I just forgot is all," I reply shortly.

"Do you need to go back?" Poe asks me jokingly.

"No, I'm fine. You know the plan?" I look at them both in the eyes trying to change the subject. 

"Sure do," Poe replies.

"Perfect, then what are we waiting for?" I say as I walk over to the ladder next to Darth Vader's Tie Fighter.

I grab the railings and dash up the steps and jump into the open hatch. I land softly and get myself situated in the chair. 

_I can feel it...darkness. It's all around me---in me._

Hesitantly, I reach for the harness and pull them over my shoulders. I lock them quickly at the three-point mark by the lower abdomen. I turn my shaking hands up and look at the palms. I feel as though my hands are covered in something but nothing is there--something dark. I am beginning to feel uncomfortable sitting here. It's as though the energy of the past lingers...

My trance breaks as Poe yells at me from the outside. "This planet is next to a black hole, Rey. Be careful!" Poe yells. Finn walks past the Tie Fighter and makes way towards the parked Falcon. I watch as the two are followed by Chewie and the droids up the loading ramp. My mind starts to drift and jittery nerves flutter in my stomach.

_"_ _You're at the edge of destiny, Rey. You can't stop now. Open your eyes."_

Hearing his voice in my head, I shake off the nerves and flip the switches to close the hatch and ignite the engines for take-off. _"I'm losing focus."_

***

We clear Coruscant's atmosphere and are preparing for light speed clearance from the satellite station ahead of us. I press my comm link and move the small device towards my mouth.

"Safe journey, be vigilant, see you on the other side." I release the button and hear Finn's response. "Be safe, Rey."

A robotic voice comes over my headset and the station is giving us clearance on the hyperspace highway. A small smile moves across my face. The coordinates have processed in the navigation drive; as I flip the light speed button and watch as the stars bleed across the viewing window. 

I attempt to relax in the chair but fail to do so. There is something sinister working in the galaxy right now and I feel like it's clawing at me constantly. _"It wants me. It's stalking me..."_

Closing my eyes, I sit and try to make sense of the situation. 

_"Am I losing myself and what I have stood for? I feel like I am. Darkness is thrashing inside of me and wants to break free. I can't let it win. Who knows what would happen. Are those dreams even real? Is this whole thing a trap that I have ignorantly fallen into? Ben...is it actually him or has this whole plot been an act of deception?"_

Time passes and I open my eyes as the proximity alert buzzes below me. I grab hold of the wheel and watch as the blurred stars break in front of me. 

I can see the black hole ahead. I need to navigate around it because the planet lies on the other side. I engage the thrusters and set the ship on course to evade the black hole. This system is very strange. Our scanners and intelligence gathered from this place indicate there is no sun or moon and the planet is uninhabited. _"Why would the enemy bother luring us here and not have an ambush ready? Couldn't they just have taken the Dark saber easily on this planet? Will it reveal itself to me? What awaits me on this planet that even a Dark side user is afraid to encounter?"_

I stare intently ahead. A small, dark planet lies before us. I reach for my comm link and press the button. "The enemy knows by now we are here. Be cautious. Have our reinforcements on standby in case things go South."

"Roger that," Poe replies from the other end. 

"Wait for my signal to land. I go alone for now."

"Copied, be careful down there, Rey," Poe responds.

"I got your six, Rey," Finn says. I feel safe knowing he's connected to me through the Force. I won't have to wait long for help if I run into trouble.

I guide the Tie Fighter across the open space to my mysterious destination. I am feeling a deep tremor in the Force. Nothing sinister or necessarily good but... _balance_. How could there be a balance here?

The ship breaks through the atmosphere as I begin the descent to the surface. There was only one secure area to land the fighter---based on the information the scanners picked up before the journey. 

I engage the Tie Fighter for landing and switch the thrusters to slow the speed. After a few minutes, the Fighter hovers over the desolate surface. Activating the landing gear, I delicately touch down on the surface. The ship gently shakes as I turn off the vessel.

I unclip my harness and flip the button to open the hatch above. Climbing out, I use the Force and jump to the surface. The Force cushions my landing, so I feel no pain. My feet hit the ground and there is minimal sound from the landing. 

Standing upright, I look around at the dark surrounding. No wind hits my body. The air feels very dry and stagnant. It looks like a wasteland. I reach out through the Force and feel nothing. Not a presence or life form exists anywhere within my reach. 

I turn around and see the same surroundings as ahead. A dead landscape stretches as far as the eye can see. 

"Breathe," I say to myself.

There is no moon above me to show me the way. _"What is this place?"_

I reach for my comm link and press the button to connect to the Falcon. "Finn, do you copy?" Nothing. "Can you hear me!" Nothing. 

_"Of course."_

I look around one last time before placing the comm link back in my pocket. I breathe in deeply and focus. Closing my eyes I allow the Force to swirl in perfect balance around me. I feel peace washing over my heart. It's strange that this place isn't a nexus like Ahch-To--it's like a _core_. A place in the middle where light and dark are in full balance. I don't understand how that can be possible. I have never experienced anything like this before. _"Where do I even begin?"_

_Whispers. Voices I can't place._

Pressure builds around me. The whispers are getting louder. A small gust of wind blows my free-flowing hair and a strand moves across my face. _"I know this feeling."_

The bond is opening--- _our bond_. I open my eyes and quickly look around. Nothing. It's getting stronger. I pass the front of the Tie Fighter and scan the horizon looking for _him_. This feeling that I haven't experienced in almost five years has returned to me. He's here! He has to be! 

"Where are you!" I scream into the black. I begin to pant and my heart races.

A deafening sound screams in my head. Instinctively, I grab both ears to shield myself from the sound but to no avail. I hunch forward. The pressure and sound are so strong. I can't fight back... 

It stops. I begin to stand back upright and look around. Sweat runs down my forehead. 

My breathing stops as I try to calm my mind and focus. Closing my eyes, I breathe slowly in and exhale. I clear my mind and allow this balance in the Force to surround me. My mind drifts into a memory from the other night. 

_"Pick a star on the dark horizon, Rey, and follow the light. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say good-bye."_

My eyes open wide. I look around and slowly raise my eyes to the sky just above the horizon. I notice that there are three stars that shine brighter than the others in the night sky. They are in the shape of a _triangle_. 

I grab my lightsaber that's placed in my belt and start to run in the direction of the top star. My feet delicately touch the top of the surface as I increase my speed. 

_"This is definitely a trap."_


	20. The World Between Worlds

I stop to catch my breath. I have been running now for what feels like hours. Hunching over, I place my hands on my knees. I spit out some mucus that formed in the back of my throat from running. It hits the dry ground with a small sound.

_"Where are you?"_

_Whispers._

I stand up and try to breathe deeply. I spin around and look at the vast dark horizon in any direction I face. Facing forward, I stare up to the triangular star formation in the night's sky. _"Ben."_

Pressure builds. I feel like a rope has tied itself around me. I look around my torso and see nothing. A great jerk in the Force pulls me forward---I keep running. Up ahead, I see what looks like a small hill formation. The Force is pulling me towards them.

I reach out through the Force and increase my speed. I allow the power to wrap around my muscles and dissolve the pain I was starting to feel. My stamina strengthens as the Force entwines harder around my body and mind.

Time passes and the proximity between the hills and myself decreases. 

_Whispers._

I can feel something is here. A presence of great power---even greater than that of Master Skywalker. Not evil but not good either. A completely balanced being. I have never felt energy like this before---I keep running. 

After a few more minutes I am at the base of what I think is a hill. Darkness consumes everything around me. I can barely see anything in front of me---even my hand. 

I turn around and look back at where I came. Nothing is behind me---I turn back forward. 

Pressure in the Force builds. The whispers are getting louder and louder but I cannot understand what they are saying. It's in a language I have never heard before. The words have a rhythm that dances in my mind. Their sound is intoxicating to hear. 

I pant, trying to regain my breath.

"Rey..." A voice whispers in front of me. I am alert from the call.

My breathing balances and I continue walking forward. The distance between myself and the hill closes and I extend out my hand and feel the dead soil hit my fingers. Suddenly, I hear grinding. A giant door begins to open in front of me. As the door slides open, a glowing orange light illuminates in the distance. 

Lowering my right hand, I grip my lightsaber tight as I get a better look at what is in front of me---stairs. I swallow and without hesitation walk past he doorway. As I step past the frame, the doors close hard behind me. There's no way out, only down. 

I don't ignite my saber. Instead, I keep it ready at my side. I pace slowly down the steps. I am unsure of the being that awaits me but I sense it does not mean me harm---yet. 

I keep going down the winding staircase. After a few minutes, I can see a landing as I come around the turning side of the staircase. Cautiously, I step and peer around the side of the wall. There is a large room illuminated and it looks like the living quarters for something. 

"Harm we do not mean you, Jedi Master Rey," a voice speaks in the distance. 

I relax my shoulders and breathe deeply---I continue down and arrive on the last step. I can see the room fully lite by the light from the fireplace. The room is full of trinkets, books, and objects placed in a disorganized fashion. I look around to find the origin of the voice. 

"Cautious you are. Good, need that _you will,_ one day. Here though, you will not," the voice says. 

I look over and see a small chair near the fireplace turned away from the staircase. A large white wolf lies on the floor in front of the fire. The wolf lifts its head and stares at me. I reach out and sense this wolf has a deep connection to the light side of the Force. This is a protector of the Force. I believe I read about these creatures once in the library---a Loth-Wolf.

"Fear not. Closer you may come."

I walk forward and notice the wolf tilt its head and watches me walk towards the chair. A small creature hops down on the floor. I sense a great power resides in this being. 

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Polite you are. Whole life only, _what are you_ , people have asked." 

The being is small in stature and wears traditional Jedi attire. It walks over to me. It's pointy long ears and large eyes are captivating. How can something so small carry such power?

"Both questions, I shall answer you. Come, here you can sit," it says as it points to a nearby chair. 

Without hesitation, I walk towards the chair.

"Tea?" the creature asks.

"Sure..." I reply with a smile. "I would love some."

The creature walks towards a kettle on the fireplace that has reached a boil. I'm wondering if it was expecting me this whole time. The creature grabs the small kettle with a towel and brings it to the small table and chair where I sit. I watch with intrigue as it pours the golden liquid into the small glass for me. 

"Thank you," I reply as it finishes pouring.

The small being gives me a warm smile and begins pouring one for itself. With tender care, it places the kettle on a placemat. I watch as it hops into the chair across from me. It gets situated and stares at me with a small smile.

"Where---what---where am I?" I ask.

"Where or what is not the question but _when,_ " it replies.

"I don't understand."

The creature doesn't respond right away but stares at me. I sense it is using its power in the Force and scanning my mind---I let it. I naturally trust this creature and I'm unsure of why.

"Who are you?"

I watch as the creature breathes in deeply and exhales slowly. "Many names, I have been called. A birth name, given once I was---forgotten that I have. _The package_ , some have called me." 

I stare intently as I sip the golden tea. Its warm liquid runs down my throat and quenches my thirst. The creature turns to the side and looks in the distance at something with longing. I turn my head to the right and see on a table--- _a mask_. It looks like a Mandalorian mask of old. 

I turn from the mask to the creature.

" _The child_ , a name one dear to me, called me once," sadness fills the creature's heart. I can sense it in the Force.

"Now, no name, I have," the creature responds. 

I keep staring. Time passes and the creature remains silent---staring at the mask in the corner. 

" _What_ are you then?" I ask.

Slowly, the creature turns his head and stares at me softly. 

"Guardian of the World Between Worlds, my people are."

" _World between worlds_?" I ask looking over to the wolf now sleeping by the fire. My heart ignites with excitement.

"The pain in your heart, young Rey, recognize I do," the creature says getting off the chair and walking towards the mask in the corner. 

I stand up and follow behind it. We cross the room to the small table where the mask is proudly displayed. I take a moment to look at it. The Mandalorians were mighty people once. Their skill in combat was unsurpassed by anyone---even the Jedi. The design is beautiful to look upon.

The small creature crouches down on the ground and starts lifting tiles that surround the mask. The sleeping Loth-Wolf rises from his rest and comes to the side of the creature. It stands by his master with protection and curiosity as we both watch the creature reach into the floor to grab a large object.

The green creature uses its small hand to dust off the wrapping around the long object. I cough as dust goes into my lungs. 

With my hand, I wave the air near my face---getting particles of sand and dust out of the way of my breathing. The small creature grabs at a string that ties around the object. Quickly, it pulls the string and unties the wrapping. I watch as the wrapping falls to the floor---revealing a blade hilt. 

_"The Darksaber."_

"Yes, correct you are," the creature responds. It must have read my mind.

"Need this you will." the creature lifts the saber and signals for me to grab the blade. 

Slowly, my hand extends to the hilt. I feel the Force building in extreme pressure around me. The creature squints its eyes and gives a little smile. It can sense it too.

Firmly, I grab the hilt and can feel inside of me something growing. Power. I examine the blade hilt and admire its specific design. 

"You're just going to give this to me? Why?" I ask.

"The future, seen I have. Past, also, I have seen. Need this, more than me, you will. Destroy _him_ , you must."

I tilt the hilt and activate the saber. A glowing black blade ignites from the hilt. I am mesmerized by its beauty. There is extraordinary power in this design and the mysterious crystal that powers it. I feel like I'm staring at a black hole.

"Tea, finish, we must," the creature responds as it walks with the wolf back to the table. 

I deactivate the blade and clip it to my belt. I walk back over to the table and take my seat. I situate myself on the chair and stare at the creature. 

"What do you mean, you've seen the future and the past?" I question.

It breathes in and looks at me with its giant green eyes. 

"Not always it seems, is the world. Your destiny, written long ago it was."

"My destiny?" I feel puzzled.

"Ben Solo, who I refer."

Hearing Ben's name from this creature sends a warm shiver down my spine. I feel my stomach fall. 

" _Ben_ ," the name barely escapes my lips.

"Bring him back, you must."

"How? Tell me. Will it work?" I question, leaning across the table. I sense the creature knows all the information I have gathered over the years. Seen all the steps I have taken to open the door.

"Questions you ask cannot be answered by me. Only in the Force, will the path be shown," it responds sipping the cup of tea.

"Who was the person who wore the mask?" I ask looking across the room at it on the table and then back to the creature.

I feel sadness wash over the energy of the creature. "My father," it responds turning to look at the mask again. "Bring him back, I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Not one with the Force, he is. Destiny, fulfilled, his is. Ben Solo's is not."

I stare into the creature and lean across the table knocking over my tea.

"Ben's future is not fulfilled? Tell me!" I exclaim.

"Many questions you have, young Rey. Answers, you know, lie in your dreams. Know you do what young Solo must do."

My stomach swirls. Does it know of my dreams?

"Yes, I do, young Rey. More will come."

My breath slows. I feel tears forming in my eyes. The creature stares at me empathetically.

"Go you must. Bring Ben Solo back, you must. If not, a dark future, I fear."

The words hit my mind like a fist landing a punch. "What must I do?"

"Revealed, that will be, in time." the creature looks at the Loth-wolf sitting next to him on the chair and pats its head. The wolf welcomes the touch. 

"Go, now you must. Darkness rises in the galaxy, young Rey. Also, it seems, in _you_...Only you and Ben Solo, the Force has chosen to defeat it."

I lean back in my chair and my hand falls to the Darksaber on my lap. 

"Go!" the creature yells at me. 

I quickly rise from my seated position. I bump into the side of the table as I stand. "Thank you," I reply as I turn to look at the mask in the corner one more time and run up the winding staircase--back to the surface.


	21. We Have A Spy

I step outside and see the horizon of the dark barren wasteland before me. The hidden door in the hillside grinds shut behind me. Without a second thought, I start running. I focus on the surrounding energy in the Force and use that to my advantage. Increasing my stamina and speed back to the ship with every passing second. 

Time passes, as I close in on Darth Vader's parked Tie Fighter. Suddenly, I stop hard and dust kicks up from the ground. I look around my surroundings and sense _something_ approaching---someone. 

_"Him."_

I see a red saber ignite in the distance by the ship. Anger rises in me. Darkness clouds my eyesight as I fill with rage. The cloaked figure walks towards me as his red saber moves with his steps. He increases his speed towards my direction.

 _Whispers_.

I stop from grabbing my yellow lightsaber and instead reach for the Dark saber. My fingers activate the blade and I leap with the Force through the air to dodge his imminent attack. 

He jumps in the air to meet me. Our blades clash together. Landing on the ground I begin to spare him---blocking his advances. He swings at me with such aggression. I sense that seeing me with the saber drives him mad with jealousy.

"Give it to me!" he screams.

I say nothing and instead reach the energy of the crystal in the Dark saber. I can feel the power connecting to my mind's eye. Every moment that passes---I'm getting stronger. I feel the energy of the Dark saber coursing through my veins. It's as if we are becoming one---united in battle. _"It's chosen, me."_

I thrash down at him and hit him with hard offensive strikes. He blocks my swings and dances back to try to gain an advantage at a new angle. Sensing each hit I make against his saber---his crystal is weakening from the blow. It's as if the Dark saber is sucking the life from that other crystal.

_"He fails to understand who he's dealing with," a voice sneers in my head._

I fly my blade upwards, jumping in the air to Force kick him back hard against the ground. With pleasure, I watch him sliding backward on the ground---I lower the blade to my side. Raising my left hand towards my chest I gather energy in the Force and throw bolts of purple Force lightnings toward his fallen body. The bolts hit him directly in the chest and I can hear him scream out in pain. The sounds of his suffering bring joy to my darkening mind. 

His power grows---I knew he's been Force cloaking his strength all along. He's taking my bolts and absorbing them into this hand. I watch with fascination as he throws the bolts back to me. Instinctively, I swing the Dark saber up with my right hand and block the attack. Bolts of lightening ricochet and hit a nearby hillside. The sound of falling debris echo in the distance as rocks crash to the surface. I watch the black saber speckle. It's almost like it absorbed the power of the Force lightning and became _stronger_.

"They won't let _you_ keep it, Rey! You know _they_ won't! You're too dangerous now! And _they all_ know it!" he exclaims rising to his feet. I watch his labored breathing and blood drip from his nose. 

My breathing becomes harsher and angrier. The man starts walking and deactivates his saber. I keep my blade engaged. How I would love to remove his head with one cruel stroke--- _maybe one day._

"Do they know where you keep _your_ _secrets_ , Rey! Because _I do!"_ he tilts his head and remains silent for a moment. "The bottom drawer in your wardrobe!" 

His words hit like daggers in my heart. Anger and hatred soar inside. I can't suppress it any longer. Darkness is winning the dance of balance inside of me.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream with every ounce of energy I have inside. The waves of my scream hit him and knock him to the ground. Large waves vibrate in the air all around me from my scream. I am losing sight of my vision as I feel my eyes blackening. I can hear the sound of the Darth Vader's Tie Fighter crunch under pressure behind me. I keep screaming harder. The sound of the ship being destroyed echos over my scream. 

My screaming stops---I sense _them_ approaching. I look to the sky and see the lights of the Falcon flying overhead. I watch as the boarding ramp deploys and can see Chewie and Finn inside. I look back down to the man hobbling up off the ground. He's on all fours trying to rise to his feet.

Right as he stands I use the Force and grab a hold of his throat. Raising him in the air, I watch in delight as his legs flounder. He grabs at the invisible pressure around his throat but to no avail. He can't stop this attack--- _I'm too powerful now_.

"Rey!" Finn screams as the Falcon lowers to a hover above my head. 

I release the hold and watch as he crashes against the surface once more. Using the Force, I jump on the ramp of the Falcon and run inside. I rush into the main cabin to see the droids surprised by my sudden entrance. 

I collapse with my hands against my knees---gasping for air. Chewie runs into the cockpit as Poe comes out. My vision is returning and the balance inside restores.

"What happened!" Poe screams.

I breathe in, "I got it," raising the Dark saber's hilt in the air. I can sense their wonder and fear by seeing this legendary blade in person. 

Standing upright, "But we have a bigger problem now. We have a spy," I say catching my breath and steadying my breathing.

"A _spy_?" Finn says in alarm.

"Who! How do you know this!" Poe demands.

BB8 and R2 roll up towards my leg and beep in their droid tongue. I look down at them and back up to Poe and Finn. "Someone was in my suite."

"That's _not_ possible," Poe replies.

"It is. Someone has been hiding in plain sight this whole time. I intend to find out whom. But for now, we need to get back to Coruscant." 

Their faces turn to stone in surprise and fear. They nod in unison at my request. 

"Let's go," Poe says turning back and heading into the cockpit. 

The Falcon soars through the atmosphere and hits open space. Setting our return coordinates, I place my hand on Poe's shoulder in the pilot's chair. 

"What is going on now!" Poe screams as he navigates through the planet's gravitational pull. The Falcon jerks and rocks as tries to break free from an invisible hold. Our party loses some balance as we rock back and forth with aggressive jerks. I grab onto the back of the pilot's chair and steady myself using my right hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn looks to me---he feels it too. _Something is happening_.

As we escape the planet's orbit we look on the scanners and see the mysterious planet dissolve into speckled dust into the black hole.

Finn's face freezes and shock spreads across mine. Chewie howls in confusion with Poe staring in fear at the reading on the scanner. 

My mouth slightly drops open, "I don't know. I trul _y_ , don't know," I reply as I look to all their faces staring back at me for an answer. 

My heart begins racing. My fingers delicately trail over the hilt of the Dark saber. 

"We need to hurry."


	22. The Spy

"Rey, you need to calm down! We are all on the same page, let's not overreact right now!" Poe says as he and Finn trail closely behind me.

I don't respond and keep walking aggressively towards the security headquarters in the Capitol rotunda. Passing personnel and senators alike all turning towards me in confusion. I hear them whispering to one another as we pass by. I sense their curiosity with _me_ being there. Most of these officials and workers have never seen me in person before---only know of me through rumors. 

Turning right, I keep quickly walking down the hallway. I sense Finn is remaining quiet because he too feels violated and confused by this whole situation. After the war with the First Order ended, the Republic initiated numerous background and vetting procedures to screen new personnel and soldiers. _Someone clearly fell through the cracks. Could there be numerous sleeper cells at the capitol?_

"Move!" I scream at the two armed guards outside the Holocam surveillance room. With a flick of my hand, I unlock the ballistic proof door and watch as it opens before me. Finn, Poe, and Chewie enter the room behind me.

All around me, a room full of screens and memory drives---it stretches for what looks like miles. The room seems endless to my left and right as I see row upon row of drives and circuitry--- _the eyes and ears of this planet_.

A small-framed man turns around in his chair and puts both hands up---as if I had a blaster drawn.

"Don't worry, you're not under arrest," I say as I approach the man. 

"How-uh-how, can-I-uh help you?" he trembles. I sense that he's not used to visitors in this place. Nor people in general. 

"I need you to pull a holocam footage outside the Jedi Master suite in the presidential wing, please.

"Do, you-uh," he clears his throat. "Have a warrant?" he swallows hard.

I lower my eyesight to him and grin. " _You don't need that today. This is official, Jedi business. You wouldn't want to be the person responsible for stalling Republic security now would you?_ " I look at his name tag. " _Zared,_ " I smile at him.

"Oh not at all," he bows his head slightly and turns around back to his mainframe computer screen and starts typing. 

I turn back around to see the three smirking at me. I know seeing me do that in person bothers Poe because of the incident on Hutta. We all know this isn't the correct way to do things---or the legal way. But it is what must be done---what needs to be done.

"How far back do you need?" the man questions me.

"I do not know. The only person who enters that wing is staff droids and me. Is there any way to filter the results by authorizations on my private elevator?" 

"Of course," he replies and turns back around and starts typing.

Chewie howls in his native tongue and starts barking at all of us. Throwing his hands behind his head he howls upward in frustration.

"I highly doubt anyone went into _your_ room, big guy," Poe replies smiling at Finn.

I chuckle slightly as Chewie barks in annoyance. 

The man stops typing and turns a little in his chair, "I filtered the results and this is what came up," the man says pointing towards a top screen on the wall for us to see.

"Zoom in," I demand. The worker does so and zooms in on what looks to be a man about to enter my private suite. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and small; seeing this person on the screen sink all our hearts. 

"Is _that_?" Finn trails off as he walks closer to the screen placing his hands on his hips. 

All of us do the same. 

"Yes, it is..." I get closer to the screen and see the face of the man whom we all know very well since the Battle of Exegol.

Our mouths part open, and we stare at one another---turning our heads slowly. I fixate on his face. Anger explodes in me again. My mind clouds in darkness and spiraling hatred. I feel so violated right now. The man we trusted and fought alongside is a First Order spy this whole time. He went into my quarters and found _my hidden secret_. The drawer where my pain and sorrow lie folded neatly in a box. My breathing shakes, and I am using all the power I have to not engage my lightsaber to hunt him down and cut his head off where he stands. 

"Beaumont Kin."


	23. Beaumont Kin

Willing the doors of his office open---we rush inside. Followed closely behind me: Finn, Poe, Chewie, and a handful of heavily armed security officers. We remain silent as we walk in together to his office. I see Beaumont ahead of us at his desk.

"What's the meaning of _all this_?" he asks standing up from his desk chair.

With the Force, I close the doors firmly behind us and lock them. I reach out and grab his throat with the power of the Force. I watch as he scrambles for air and grabs aggressively at his neck to release the invisible hold. Slowly, I watch with pleasure as I lift him off the ground. His legs kick and squirm---realizing he's powerless against me. 

Static pressure builds in my ears. The sound of Poe screaming at me to stop is drowned out by _dark whispers_. I cannot understand what they are saying---so I squeeze tighter. Not enough to break his neck but hard enough to watch him suffer--- _I like it_. The color of his face is turning a deep purple.

Right before my eyes completely blacken, Finn swings at my extended arm---hitting my right elbow. My focus is broken and Beaumont falls to the floor and collapses. 

I gasp for air. Poe swings me around and grabs my face with his hands. He shakes his head 'no' but doesn't utter a sound. Looking at me with his empathic fly boy eyes; I feel reassured by their gaze. He can sense how violated I feel right now. 

I watch as Finn runs to the fallen body on the floor and grabs him by his coat---flinging him up against the wall. Beaumont chokes as he gasps for air and attempts to regain consciousness.

Briskly, I walk over to them. Anger is rising again in my heart and all I can think about is slowly draining the life from his pathetic body---painfully.

"Who do you work for!" Poe screams coming up behind Finn. 

Beaumont's head rolls to the side and starts to chuckle through the breaths. " _Pathetic_ , you all are! You only figured it out because _he_ told you." 

His eyes turn towards me and the rest of the room turns to glance at me. Finn refuses to turn his head and is still fixated on Beaumont.

The image of the dark Force user comes to my mind's eye. I can't hold it back anymore. I push Finn out of the way and Beaumont falls to the floor once more. I can feel the darkness coursing through my veins. Reaching out to the power of the Force, I take hold of his entire body and suspend him in the air. He's unable to move his limbs but I allow his head to move freely. I want to hear him suffer and see his face contort in agony.

I go inside his mind easily. I find his weakness---fear of _anacondans_. The image of terror in his mind causes me to smirk with joy. _"Now I know how to hurt you."_

Using the Force, I send a wrapping serpentine pressure around his suspended body. Not strong enough to kill him---just enough to get the answers I want. His head falls back as the air from his lungs is squeezed from it. I sense the flashbacks and fear replaying over and over in his mind.

I let the anacondan squeeze go for a minute. His screams start to dull and I can feel his energy draining. 

"Tell us," I say softly. "Tell us now!" I scream as his face draws a grin. "You don't want this to continue, now, do you?" I tilt my head. I can feel _his_ dark energy clouding my mind. 

He lets out an exasperated laugh. "You fool!" he screams to the ceiling.

I apply an extreme, squeezing pressure around him one more time for a short duration. His head falls backward as he is using his remaining strength to lift it back up to stare at us. "Your father was a failure, Rey! We will not fail _him_! We are better!" 

I let his body fall to the floor. It crashes with a loud thud against the red carpet. The surrounding guards do nothing and just watch. I sense through the Force they are afraid to question my actions now. 

Finn walks over to him, "Tell me who you work for!" 

Beaumont's broken body twitches on the floor. He exhales hard and blinks slowly. I walk over to the side of his body and lift his torso by his coat. His head bobbles as I shake his coat to get him to look at my eyes. 

His eyes meet mine. "Tell us now!" I scream at him.

Beaumont's face focuses on me. "You have _his_ eyes, Rey," he smirks.

Before I can react, he slaps the side of this thigh with his left hand. 

"No!" 

I release his coat and his now lifeless body flails on the floor. Foam forms in his mouth and a small trail of blood runs out the corner of his eyes. His eyes glaze over and the last thing he sees is the portrait of Leia on the wall. Poe reaches down and sees the small dart implanted on his thigh. 

" _Poison_. Take this and have it analyzed," Poe holds it up for a guard to grab. "Go!" he screams as the guard rushes out the door. Poe's face turns to look at me with concern.

I collapse on the backs of my legs. Finn comes down and lifts me. I stand on my feet and turn to him. I can feel his strong hands wrap tightly around my tense shoulders.

"Rey...your eyes," Finn's face draws concern.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rey, they are an _orangish-red_ ," Poe says as he turns to look at my face. 

_"What?"_


	24. The Key

"I thought I'd find you here," Finn says as he walks down the stairs into the secret library. 

I look up from the cosmic chart scroll on my desk. I wasn't studying it---just distracting myself. So I don't think about what occurred hours ago.

I give a reluctant smile as I follow him crossing the room over to the table. 

"Finn..."

He comes up to the front of the desk and stares at me with a sad look. "Rey, what's happening to you?" His face draws that tender-caring look. 

I breathe in deeply and turn my face downward in shame. "Finn, I have been lying to _you_ \---to everyone."

He tilts his head, "When?"

"More like, _where do I start,_ " I stand up and slowly walk around the desk and lean against the front of the table next to him.

He turns but still gives me that loving stare. "It's ok, tell me."

"I didn't learn Sith from Exegol," my eyes slowly meet his stare. 

He remains silent. 

"When _we_ defeated the emperor...I'm not sure what happened but part of his power latched onto me---his memories and thoughts. Not full pictures but broken images and sensations. Part of what downloaded into my mind was the _Sith language and...history_ ," I look at him and wait for his response but he stays silent. 

" _Rey..._ "

"Trust me, I was frightened at first but it became quite useful. When I went back to Exegol, I discovered something..."

"What, tell me," Finn turns closer and places his left hand softly on my right shoulder.

"Exegol isn't just a Sith occupied planet. It's a map of the Chain Worlds Theorem. I finally see it now. All the pieces are connecting from what was in the Jedi texts I took from Ahch-To."

"Chain World...what are you saying?"

"This relic we _won_ on Hutta was just a trap and I knew it all along. They wanted me to have _this_ ," I point to the relic on the table. I had retrieved it right after the confrontation with Beaumont Kin to reaffirm my suspicions. "They just wanted the Darksaber the whole time. They knew that the creature who gave me this saber wouldn't reveal itself to them---only me." 

"So, they wanted you to have this why?"

" _I wanted_ to have this. It's the _key_. They want it too."

"Uh, I..." He scratches his head and looks at the ground.

"When I went back to Exegol, I was able to read the markings all around the temple and in the caverns. The temple describes the World Between Worlds and how to access it--- _Exegol is the template_. The emperor wanted to control it to maintain his power---he failed. I looked over every piece of information in this library for months and discovered something that has been missed for centuries and this relic proves my theory."

Finn's eyes widen and his mouth parts open with anticipation. 

"Darth Vader attempted to bring this _Padme_ back from the World Between Worlds but failed. He failed because he didn't have this key or the right _location_ ," I grab hold of the Darksaber hilt at my waist and raise it for us to look at. 

"This relic showed me his mistakes---the enemy didn't anticipate that. Padme did not become one with the Force. Mustafar is not a doorway that you can access the World Between Worlds with. Our enemy thought I would be _desperate_ enough to follow Darth Vader's plan without hesitation; most likely going to Mustafar. I let them think I was an emotionally wasted person who would do anything to find out the secret to bring someone back. They fell for my trap and revealed their wild card---the Dark Force user. That's why I had to use the Force to persuade Poe to win the bidding. I couldn't let them think they had the advantage. Little did they realize, they just gave me what I have been searching for the whole time. And now, I know where to use this _key_."

Finn leans back. "You mean, you have known about this _Darksaber_ the whole time and didn't tell me? Why did we waste so much time researching it if you already knew!"

"I didn't tell you because my suspicions of the Republic housing a spy were correct. I couldn't risk anyone informing them of my plans or the advantage I hold. I wanted to tell you from the beginning, Finn, I truly did. I needed to wait until the right moment. That's why I brought you down here."

"Ok, le-let-me-get this straight. Because... _wow!_ " Finn's eyes widen and he shakes his head slightly from the shock. "So, you, are saying that you have known about the World Between Worlds, the doorway, the Darksaber, the enemy's ambitions, and the spy from the beginning?" Finn looks down at the ground and his eyes widen with shock even more.

"There's more," my face turns down towards the ground.

"Oh my goodness! How in the worlds could there be more, Rey!"

"I've been in the World Between Worlds," my head turns slowly up to his face and he turns to meet my gaze.

"Go, explain!" he moves his hand in an ushering fashion and purses his lips together---looking back at the ground.

Tears form in my eyes, "I've been to the future...with _Ben_." My eyes fill with unfallen tears as I stare deeply into Finn's eyes. The shock from his face disappears and returns to their empathetic gaze. He reaches for my shoulder again but this time grips firmer.

"Dreams, are seldom what they seem. A handful of times now, I have awoken in my dream to see him standing next to me. As real as you are now, Finn. These visions are pieces of _our_ future together. When he... _died,_ on Exegol...he became one with the Force. It wasn't a coincidence that it happened there. I'm realizing this _now_. I'm meant to bring him back. Everything is connecting now."

"Are you sure these visions are real, Rey. What if you are being deceived?" 

"I'm not. At first, I suspected deception but discovered that he has been giving me clues this whole time. That's how I found the Darksaber. That's how I know, there is another ending to this story...one where _we_ get a happy ending. Where _all_ of us do..." I look into his eyes as a tear falls from mine. 

We remain seated on top of the desk and silent. Each moment that passes is another painful reminder of what I am missing. Finn taps his fingers against the desk for a few moments and breathes in and huffs deeply out. He turns his head and looks at me. Grabbing my left hand he squeezes tightly in a loving way. I can sense all the pieces are connecting for him.

"Let's go," Finn says, standing and extending his other hand for me to take. 

"Where?"

"Someplace to clear our heads. After hearing this...I need a very, _very_ stiff drink," his hand lifts me from the seated position and a small smile spreads across my face. "Look, I know you don't like Coruscant all that much but I have found a place I think you're going to like," a smile spreads across his face and he winks.

"Take me."

***

The private shuttle takes us through the busy nightlife on Coruscant. Beings and species from all walks of life and different planets bustle through the city streets. We arrive at the entertainment district level of the city and I see a large blue sign above the establishment.

"Vesari Fry-House?"

"It's the best. Poe and I found it several months back. They have the best noodles and drinks. Come on."

The doors of our shuttle close behind us and we enter the very busy restaurant. The large blue doors slide open for us and a young Zygerrian hostess waits behind the podium.

"Welcome to Vesari Fry-House. How many will be seating tonight?" she asks with a purr and smile.

I stand behind Finn and survey the scenery and all the beings present. I don't sense a threat through the Force but I keep my sabers ready at my waist in case things go badly.

"Hey, Shi-Ry. We'll just head to the bar." Finn winks.

"Not a problem." The feline looking species ushers her hand to the right and I can see a glossy bar that awaits. 

I sense the energy in the handful of beings surrounding the bar table. All have but three things on their minds: drink, sex, and money. I take my seat at the barstool next to Finn. Behind the bar, an older, human-male walks over with a huge smile.

"Finn!" the man exclaims.

"Reggie! My man!" Finn replies. They smack hands and smile at one another. I tilt my head and smile in response to the positive energy exchange.

"And who's this, young, beautiful lady?" Reggie responds throwing his gray locks back with his fingers and grinning at me.

"This is--" I cut him off. "Jedi Master, Rey," I nod to him with a smile.

" _Jedi_ , wow, haven't had one of you here in this place for...well a few decades now."

"Reggie is the owner," Finn turns to me.

"Excellent. So he'll know the perfect drink to create for us," I smile at Reggie and Finn.

"You heard the lady, Reg."

"The first three rounds are on me," Reggie winks at us both and grabs a bottle and a few glasses at his side. He throws different colored liquids into three glasses---one clearly for him. It's going to be a triage drinking tonight. When he's done I can see some bubbles forming from the alcoholic reaction in the glass. The color turns from purple to green in a matter of seconds.

"Cheers," handing us the green liquid drinks and extends his in the air to clink together.

"Cheers!" I smile. Both Finn and I extend the glass and hit them all together.

***

"Wai-wai-wait! You're telling me Ewoks! Those tiny cute little adorable furballs." Finn hiccups. "Chased after First Order Generals, with you!" Finn falls to the side and leans against his right shoulder with his drink in his left hand---still laughing. The sounds of his laughter lighten my heart. We have had about five drinks each between the three of us. Reggie had another worker or two, _I think,_ take over the drink orders for him so that he could partake.

Reggie crashes his head onto his hands on the top of the bar.

"It's true! It did happen!" I exclaim. My head feels light and fluttery---my mood has improved from the merriment of the company. I am enjoying the sounds of our laughter. "Why would I bother _lying_ about something as ridiculous as that!" I bust out laughing. "They had their tiny spears and were running in packs after them with me! I almost tripped over two of them!" I fall against the bar table and can't stop laughing from the memory.

Finn hiccups again, "to the Ewoks! The unsung heroes of the Republic!"

"Ewoks!" We fling up and spill our drinks in the air. Alcohol from my glass lands in my two empty noodle bowls. Finn was right about this place. 

"Sanyi! Another round of noodles!" Reggie screams to the waiter.

"Oh no! I couldn't!" I lean forward and crash against the tabletop laughing.

_Whispers._

Pressure builds in my ears and wraps around my body. The same familiar tug I experience only when... _Ben..._

I lift my head quickly from the tabletop. Finn can't feel this. He's still laughing from my story. I hurriedly stumble off of the barstool and look around. The pressure is still building.

_Whispers._

I stand at attention and look around the bar.

"Rey?" Finn says in between hiccups.

"He's here..." I whisper.

"Who is?" Finn slowly rises in his seat.

Scanning the rest of the bar--I see nothing. My eyes look out the numerous windows that line the bar. 

" _He's here..._ "

A tall man with shaggy black hair and a black sweater walks across the window. The familiarity is uncanny. _My suspicions and intel were correct..._

I dash out the bar and sprint through the restaurant entrance. I can hear Finn scream my name behind me. I stand on the sidewalk and feel the rain pour down on me. Looking to my right, I scan the numerous people walking through the Coruscant nightlife. 

"Ben!" 

The figure keeps walking. I start rushing through the crowds and bumping into different sized beings from all across the galaxy.

"Move!" I scream.

Dodging pedestrians left and right---I lose sight of him. I keep running through the bustling crowd. I see him. He's about to turn around that building.

_"This is a trap..."_


	25. The Truth

I sense _him_. 

"You think that you can land on Coruscant and I wouldn't know about it!" I round the corner. Igniting the Dark saber and dropping my drunken act. The connection in the Force I felt disappears. _I know his presence is still out there---somewhere near._

A spiteful laugh echoes in the alleyway ahead. "Aren't you a little intoxicated to be picking a fight with me tonight?" he says.

I round the corner and can see my foe at the end of the alleyway with his red saber ignited. The glow of the red blade illuminates his face and I can see a new feature---cybernetics on the left side of his face.

"Pathetic clones. You all fall so easily for mind-tricks. It's not the first time you've witnessed me making the water look like alcohol," I laugh. "Wait, what was _your_ name again? I know you aren't the clone I encountered on Hutta!" I say menacingly to him as I walk towards him.

The cybernetics in his eye refocuses and his mouth moves to a snarl. I can tell that I just pushed a very hot button with him.

"Give me that saber!" he screams.

"Why? So you can bring that failure Palpatine back for me to kill---again."

He tilts his head back and laughs. "Why in the world would _we_ do that?"

I lift the saber and pretend to be intrigued by its hilt design---just to irritate him. "Interesting." Force jump into the air---somersaulting and crash the Dark saber against his red blade. He deflects the block, and we begin sparring. 

He's trying to gain the advantage and corner me against a wall. I'm not trying to disarm or kill him this time---I'm intrigued. His combat skills have sharpened slightly with the cybernetics. Using the Force and artificial intelligence he's even more skilled in melee combat than the clone I faced on the mysterious planet. But something does not seem consistent.

I Force punch him in the gut. He misses the moment to block it and his body smashes against the alley wall. Realizing he doesn't have the sober advantage now---he tries to escape. 

Using a nearby wall, he runs against the side and tries to flee my offensive attack. I use the Force and grab a nearby bin and chuck it at where he's trying to flee. Turning around quickly from his near fall, he lunges and tries one last attempt to strike me down. 

"When will you finally see...you will never beat me," I say to him as I use the Force and wrap a chokehold around his neck and chest.

I lift him off the ground and watch as his saber falls with a thud on the pavement. Darkness feeds off my actions inside of me. How I would love to just drain the life from his pathetic clone body---slowly.

Using the Force, I bring him closer to where I stand and examine him. His legs dangle and kick in the empty air below his feet. Breathing in, I search his mind. Images flash in my mind's eye. 

I let him drop to the ground. He hacks and chokes as he tries to catch his breath. Willing his saber to my hand I grab it and lower down to him on the ground. The hilt is identical to the ones the other clones have been using but this crystal is artificial. My intrigue grows.

"Interesting indeed." My eyes turn down to the clone. "It seems that you aren't as Force-sensitive as the other ones have been. And just look at you, they even gave you cybernetics to try to make you feel powerful like them. But even you know that you are a defect in the cloning process!" I laugh at him.

His face turns angry---he knows I'm not lying. 

"Oh, hurts, doesn't it? To realize you're nothing special. Tell me, where is the one in control hiding? You know _who_ I'm referring to. I sense _him_ , where is he!"

The clone laughs at me. "Hiding?You mean like _his power_ inside you right now, Rey." 

My face turns stern and darkness clouds my vision. I feel like the light is draining from me. 

"No matter how hard you try...he'll _always be there_ ," a grin spreads across his beaten face.

_"He knows. How!"_

I lay a hard blow with my left fist against his cheek. The momentum pushes the clone's face hard against the ground. Blood pours out his nose and mouth as he spits out a large amount of bloody fluid. 

"Tell me," a grin grows across my face. "What do you plan on doing with this saber then? So, you don't want Palpatine back. What else could you possibly want it for?" I grab the now deactivated Dark saber and spitefully move it towards the clone's hand. He tries to grab at it and I use the Force to go inside his mind---causing a burning fire to course through his body. He screams out in agony. I know that no other being will hear him in this busy area of the city. 

I release the pain, and he flops hard on the ground. "You know, much like _him_ , I can take whatever I want." 

He gasps for air and rolls to his side. I Force kick him in the stomach and all the air he collected drains from his lungs. "Tell me!" I scream.

The clone catches his breath a little. Just enough to get a few words out slowly. " _A beacon of light that will expand. Entering it, you enter yourself. The world connects and closes like a ring._ We will go back to the galaxy from whence we all came, Rey. You won't be able to stop _us_ ," he laughs. 

I rise to my feet in anger. Darkness clouds my vision. My right-hand thrusts forward and begins choking the clone at my feet. I watch in pleasure as blood drips from the corners of his eyes as my pressure increases. _"Wonderful sight, isn't it?"_ a voice whispers in my mind.

"Rey!" Finn's voice screams in the distance.

 _"Enough!"_ I reply in my head. I release my hold on the clone and watch as he flops on the pavement---losing consciousness completely.

" _I'm sorry,_ " I tremble softly out loud to the clone. I turn to look up and see Finn closing in.

Finn crashes into me and grabs my shoulders. "Why did you leave like that?" Finn Screams. I can smell the drink and noodles on his breath.

"Our enemy made their presence known," I look from Finn to the ground below. 

"Oh man, Rey, what did you do to him?" Finn slurs as he looks down at the defeated clone.

"Nothing he didn't deserve. Call security. I want this _clone_ under arrest and taken in for interrogation."

***

After several minutes, dispatched security arrives to arrest the clone---who is still unconscious. Placing cuffs on his wrists they lift his limp body and escort him to a capitol police cruiser. 

"Rey, I was so worried. I couldn't find you. I tried to find you with the Force but felt like something was blocking me. What happened?"

"I'm not sure," I stare at him with concern. If something was blocking him; then someone didn't want him to find me right away. That means _he_ is close and _watching_.

Beeping sounds from Finn's commlink go off. He reaches his belt and lifts the communication device. Poe's voice sounds off on the other end. "You guys need to get back here right now! We have an incredibly big problem on our hands!"

"We'll be right there," Finn responds as he turns off the commlink and looks back to me.

"Let's go. Something tells me that the enemy is now revealing their _real_ wild card in this game.


	26. The Ascendency

"Must be an opera happening tonight," Finn says. Looking out the window of the security air speeder that's taking us back to the Senate Rotunda; he looks at the grand opera house with nostalgia. I sense his mind is sobering. 

"Hmm?" I turn my head and look out his window. Our air speeder drives overhead Coruscant's Galaxies Opera House. Below you can see the red carpet and lights shining brightly. Beings dressed in glamorous and expensive attire walk inside the building. "I guess so." I exhale slowly. 

"Have you been to that opera house yet?" Finn looks over at me. I sense through the Force he's trying to shift the energy between us in the shuttle. We have been silent since we boarded and took our seats. He's troubled by both incidents of how I _handled_ the enemy. I sense his growing concern over me. 

"I've never been to an opera before," I say wistfully. I have always wanted to go to one. Seeing the beautiful gowns and how excited everyone looks walking inside. How I would love to get dressed up to attend. I wonder what the performances look like. I hear they are breathtaking to see on Coruscant. 

"You've never been! Oh man, I have to tell Poe. He and I went to one last season and it was a perfect evening. We even sat in the senator's suite together. The view, oh man, the view. Truly beautiful."

"I'll have to try to make it to one." I smile a little. It would be fun to go with the two of them. I try to bring my energy up thinking about it. The encounter with the clone and the _darkness_ I used has me enervated. My mind feels lost even though I see things so clearly. It's as though I'm losing _myself_ in this journey. I sense a conflict growing deep in me---a _hole is forming_. A deep, hollow void that's sucking all the light from my spirit---leaving only darkness. It is growing every day; I feel as though I am losing this fight for balance. I sigh and turn forward-facing again. 

"We're here," Finn says looking ahead out the driver's window. We have arrived at the military level of the Senate Rotunda. Our air speeder lowers to a hover and parks on the private landing balcony. The engines still and the speeder doors whoosh open. 

I walk out on the balcony and can see two military personnel waiting for us by the door. Our escorts are armed and have this rattled energy they are trying to conceal. They want to give the illusion of being steadfast and strong but I can see through it. The duo has seen something---something that troubles them. 

***

"Rey! Finn! Thank the Force you are back! Come!" Poe waves his hand for us to take our position around the HoloTable in the War Room. "Look!" he pushes the button on the table and activates a recording as we take our place near him. 

The recording is of Admiral Malcoy from the Republic Cruiser, Thranta from three days ago.

_"Supreme Commander, Dameron. Our fleet positioned in the Moddell Sector has been attacked. Some First Order Imperial-class cruisers and what we think is a heavily modified Terminus-class destroyer; have taken out three of our cruisers and counting. We can't hold off the attack from this ship. We were able to download information about this vessel and analyze it. Sir, it moves like no other. It's far more agile and faster than anything we have ever encountered before---even from the Sith-Fleet. It took out the three ships in a matter of moments. We can't corner it! I'm afraid this is my last transmission to you, Sir. It's been an honor."_

The image scatters. I sense it---they are _lost_. Our heads bow in sorrow and respect. 

"What is thisship?" Finn asks.

"It's called _The Ascendancy_."Poe changes the options on the table and pulls up the information the Admiral was able to collect from the battle. Including, recordings of this ship attacking the fleet.

You could hear a pin drop in the room. We watch in horror, how this ship moves and destroys effortlessly our battle cruisers. How quickly it moves---this is not a _normal_ ship. 

"It doesn't make any sense. Normal First Order or Imperial ships from the Old Empire operated with four thousand or so crew members. This ship only uses one thousand...but how? It doesn't make any sense. It's not that much smaller than a standard Terminus-class destroyer." Poe slams his hand on the HoloTable still staring at the projected images. 

My mind races and finds the answer. "This is not a normal ship because it's not operated with machinery." the eyes of the room turn to me. "This is operated with some form of organics." I meet the eyes of the officers staring at me.

"How do you know, Rey?" Poe lifts his head and stares at me.

"I saw pieces of it. In the mind of the clone, I just apprehended. They are using cybernetics with organics to pilot this vessel. I'm guessing that the clone wanted me to see it for _this_ very reason. He knew that attack would reach us today." I point to the ship in the projection.

All the pieces are moving in my mind now and rearranging. _"That's how they are going to use the Dark saber._ _By bringing this weapon through the World Between Worlds. They want to destroy the Republic First---destroy me. The only one who can stop them. What are their plans for it? When are their plans?..."_

"We need to get on this ship somehow. That's probably our best bet for finding its weakness," Poe says to the room. "Where is the SIS Director?" Poe questions the room. 

A small-framed, dark-skinned man walks forward. "Here, Sir."

"Cray, do you have any intelligence reports on this ship?" Poe asks.

"We do. Months back, we were able to intercept our fleeing enemy's cipher, thanks in part to our Jedi Master, Rey. Based on recent transmissions we intercepted, this ship will be docking at the planet Vardos in less than six days. If we can get an SIS agent inside that ship---I can get more detail on how to destroy it," Cray says to the room.

"Perfect, pick your agent and I too shall go," I speak up.

A calm washes over the energy in the room. The officers all trust me and feel assured knowing that I will go. Their confidence grows and the fear they had after seeing the recording passes.

"Give me your best agent. I have a feeling we're going to need to call in a favor for this one."

"Of course, Grand Master," Cray says to me as he bows his head down slightly. 

***

Chewie, Finn, and I meet with Poe in his office. Strategic Information Service Director Cray, joins in after us. 

I punch in the call number for one of our oldest allies. A small humanoid, orange female, projects on the transceiver call. "Hey kiddos," Maz smiles as she looks up from what she's doing. 

"Maz! It's good to see you!" Poe exclaims. Chewie can be heard in the background. 

"Is that my boyfriend with you? I haven't seen you in months Chewbacca. _Winter is coming_...it's going to get _cold here_ ," Maz wiggles her eyebrow.

"Ok!" Poe interjects. We all give a slight cringe and giggle at her _openness_. Chewie purrs back a mating call in Wookie. Poe's lips cringe, "Maz, we need a smuggler. The best and most trustworthy one you have at your disposal."

"Smuggler, eh? Going on another adventure that you're not bothering to invite me on---again," Maz jests. 

"Well, not just a smuggler, we also need a local contact on Vardos? Do you know any?" I ask Maz.

Maz takes off her glasses and starts cleaning them with a nearby cloth. "Vardos, eh? Of course, I know someone! I know everybody, remember!" she exclaims as she puts her glasses back on.

"Perfect. We need to be there in less than three days---in case our target ship arrives there sooner."

"I can have the _who_ collected and ready on Takodana in two days. Be here by then," Maz smiles. 

"We will leave tomorrow for you," I reply. 

Maz winks, "see you soon, kiddos."


	27. Body & Soul (Rated M)

**MATURE CONTENT- READER DISCRETION ADVISED**

The security doors of my suite shut firmly behind me. Even though we caught the spy, I'm still unnerved being here. I feel so violated, _"how dare he touch that box!"_ I huff in my mind and walk through the lobby trying to hold back the urge to destroy something.

I pass by my large dining table and notice the droid has brought up evening tea, "Perfect," I grab the pot and start pouring some Spiced Tea. I welcome the warm aroma, as I pick up the tea and gently breathe in the fragrance. The warm brown liquid runs down my throat. The taste is delightful and brings some happiness to my sad and restless mind. 

I take the cup and walk through my suite to the master bedroom. I walk past my large bed and head into the master refresher. The lights automatically turn on and I can see my white large towels are replenished. I drink the last sip of tea and place it on the sink vanity.

I walk over and open the shower door---turning on the hot water. The sound of the hot, running water relaxes my mind. I turn back towards the vanity mirror and look at my face. I'm in horror at my reflection. Besides being dirty, you can see the wear and creases across my face. I look at my eyes and see them bloodshot and tired. 

"I need to take better care of myself. What is happening to me?" 

I untie the now messy bun on top of my head and let my hair fall. The strands of my hair look dry and beaten. I grab the ends and examine them. I drop the hair and strip my clothes off. As the last garment falls to the floor---I look at my body. 

My hands run over the skin on my abdomen. I'm not just disheveled looking, I look sick. I have barely eaten or slept since my first arrival back on Coruscant---before Hutta.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I look sternly in the mirror and scold the reflection. How can I claim to be one with the Force, yet, I'm not one with myself?

Walking into the hot water, I take an extended amount of time scrubbing my skin. I use everything in the refresher shower to clean and polish my body. I wash aggressively at my hair and face. I feel almost optimistic that I can scrub away the reminder that I am falling apart. When I look in the mirror, I now fully expect to look like my old self. 

Turning off the water, I step out and grab a large white towel. The warm towel wraps around my body, as I grab another to press dry my skin and hair. I step in front of the mirror and watch myself press dry my hair. I stop and all the wet strands messily fall behind my back. 

Looking down, I see numerous skin creams and lotions at my disposal. 

"Might as well," I sigh as I grab any and everything and slowly massage it into my skin. I pay extra close attention to the fatigue creases on my face. I find some golden oil and apply it liberally into the strands of damp hair. 

_"Hopefully, a good night's rest and pampering my body will make me look new,"_ I say in my head as I look at my now glossy reflection.

I feel so exhausted and spent from the events that have transpired over the last few days. With my towel wrapped around my body, I climb into the bed. I don't even bother going into my wardrobe and grabbing a nightgown. I can't be distracted by the secret in the drawer. I need to focus on resting and regrouping before tomorrow's journey---I'm too close now.

Pulling the covers over my body, I think deeply about the events of the past. How I would give anything to hear Leia's words of wisdom right now I can't even imagine what she would say to me if I told her _everything I knew_ and discovered over the last year or two. I feel as though I'm carrying this burden alone. No one will understand or comprehend the knowledge of what could be. I feel as though I'm completely alone. I need to protect them--- _everyone._

I close my eyes and allow the absolute stillness in the room to calm my mind. I open my mouth and start whispering pieces of a song I heard long ago from a mission on Naboo.

_"It's amazing how sad I get remembering the past and all the things you said and did to make that happiness last._ _If only I could let it go, r_ _eally say what's on my mind, o_ _f love and pain and t_ _he sad loss of time._ _The tears I'd cry w_ _ould be tears of joy a_ _nd I'd come running back to you._ _But it's getting hard to talk to you, keeping up this disguise. There's so much pain in this heart if only I could let go and cry. Admit to me please, the truth I know. So I can finally let go and cry."_

My mind relaxes and I'm lulled to sleep.

***

_I roll over on my left side and see my nightstand. I rub my eyes and look harder. Something is on the nightstand. "How? I didn't leave anything there..."_

_I reach for the nightstand lamp and turn it on. My room illuminates and I see unfamiliar sights. I look at the object on the small table by my bed. "Jewelry?"_

_I grab the large gold jewel-encrusted necklace and examine it._ _"This is the one from my wardrobe. I've never worn it before. What is it doing here?" I look down on the floor near the bed. "Is that?" The deep purple elaborately decorated dress that hangs in my wardrobe is laying on the floor._

_I feel warm fingertips run along with the silhouette of my body._

_"Ben," the words escape my mouth as I turn quickly over to the other side._

_He's here. His warm eyes open and are staring deeply at me. Ben grabs my left arm and pulls me in towards him---I roll on my right side. Our lips touch gently and I feel his right hand running down my back towards my leg. His fingers press into my thigh and pull my left leg over his hips._

_My hands touch the sides of his face as he pulls me in closer to his frame. We're laying on our sides and I'm surrounded tightly by his strong arms._

_His nose lowers and I can feel him breathing me in deeply. I feel his right-hand fingers running through my hair and touching the side of my face. He caresses my cheek with the backs of his fingers._

_"Are we in my suite?"_

_"Yes," he replies running his thumb over my bottom lip._

_"The jewelry and clothing...did we go to an opera?"_

_"I don't know. All I know is that we are here now." His lips crash onto mine._

_Our lips dance in a passionate exchange. The overwhelming emotion runs wild in my mind. I'm so conflicted and lost. I can feel tears forming in my eyes._

_"What is it?" he questions as his gaze meets mine._

_I rise from his embrace and sit on the bed with my arms wrapped around my knees. Loose tears fall and hit the sheet covering my knees. Ben rises and wraps his leg and arms around my balled body._

_"Darkness is consuming me."_

_He wraps his arms around me tighter and plants a kiss on my shoulder._

_"Tell me."_

_I sniffle in. "There is a wound in my spirit growing rapidly. I feel his presence inside of me, Ben. I can't control it anymore. I don't know how to keep fighting this darkness until---"_

_His arms turn my face briskly to meet his stare. With tender care, he moves fallen hair away from my face. "The dark is generous and it is patient and it always wins, Rey. But in the heart of its strength lies its weakness. One lone candle is enough to hold it back." His lips tremble slightly from the words and what they mean. "Love is more than a candle, love can ignite the stars, Rey."_

_Tears fall faster from my eyes as I try to hold back sobs. I'm remembering our journey from the time we met on Takodana to when it all ended on Exegol---when he...died._

_"Stop fixating on that part, Rey, it's tearing you apart!" his voice grows stern. I sense he can feel my thoughts through our Force connection---even here. "The last time I felt alive--I was looking into your eyes, breathing your air, touching your skin. Saying goodbye...the last time I felt alive, I was dying."_

_He remains silent for a few moments. "You were chosen by the Force to not just save me, Rey. You were meant to save everyone. That is why you cannot give in to him now. I know what you discovered on Exegol in the ruins. And I know you haven't told anyone. By carrying this burden alone you are shutting yourself off from the true power of the Force---becoming a wound in the Force, Rey! You are the only thing holding the balance together right now."_

_Tears fall from my eyes as I look at his concerned face. I place my left hand on his cheek as my right rests on my knees._

_"You're not alone, Rey, not anymore. You need them. Don't lose them because you are afraid of what could happen. Just because they can't feel this pain too, doesn't mean that you have to forget." Small tears form in his eyes---I can tell he's in so much pain. I sense he feels powerless and unable to save me from myself. He was always there, I could never get rid of him before. Now that he's gone---I'm incomplete._

_I wipe the fallen tears from my cheek with my right hand and gently turn into him._

_His lips tremble slightly, "keep calling for me, Rey, and I'll keep searching for you and I'll find you. Across the stars, across space and time, I will find you and I will love you. You have bewitched me, body and soul, Rey."_

_His words fuel my endless craving for him. I crash my mouth into his and hold them there. Just like on Exegol, I am afraid to release them to see him disappear. Turning my body he lowers us slowly back onto the mattress. My back presses down soft, as he finds his way on top of me._

_I feel him lower his hips between my legs. His large shaft is aroused and presses against the entrance of my chasm. His kisses become deep and passionate. I sense he's savoring every moment._

_With a quick movement, he drives himself in me. I let out a heavy gasp from the pressure._ _His thrusts pound deeper and harder against my womanhood. Ecstasy courses my veins and my desire for him reaches a peak. The balance between light and dark plays out---each side vying for dominance._

_I kick with my left leg and push him to roll onto his back. I watch his head fall slowly against the pillow and how his face melts with desire for me._

_My hands run from his stomach to his defined chest. Fingers pressing in the skin as I go. His hands reach for my hips and move them in a fast rocking pace. He wants me..._

_I rock harder and harder on his manhood. I watch in pleasure, his eyes close and biting his bottom lip._

_"Rey," he moans._

_I don't stop---I move faster._

_His eyes open and I can see the insatiable appetite in his gaze. He moves fast and bucks me off him. I follow his lead as he presses me down on my stomach. He climbs behind me and falls against my back._

_Ben's left-hand inserts himself, again, into me. I can feel the weight of his body on me. His legs spread mine apart and he thrusts hard against my chasm. Feeling him from this angle is euphoric. He grabs onto both of the backs of my hand and squeezes tight. I can feel his hands drive mine against the mattress---pinning me there._

_"Ben!"_

_My breaths become shakey as he drives harder in me. I can feel it---he's reaching climax._

_He sighs loudly against the back of my head. His thrusting slows down and halts. Our bodies are sweaty and heated from the passionate dance._

_Delicately, he removes himself from me and pulls me to his frame. Wrapping his large arms around me, I feel his nose nuzzle against the back of my neck._

_Such peace, I want this moment to last. I would give anything to just lay here with him for eternity. I run my fingers over his forearm and wrap my left hand into one of his._

_"Why can't I stay here? When I fall into your arms---the pain goes away and I feel safe."_

_"There's no other version of this story, Rey." His arms squeeze tighter._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. The War Room

Wind from the blast doors going into the Republic War Room hits my face. I walk through the entryway and am greeted by Finn. 

"Perfect timing," he says as we walk over to the large HoloTable in the center of the room.

I take my place around the large table and see a small handful of other high clearance officers surrounding the circle. They all nod their head at my arrival and turn their attention back to Poe who leans forward with his hands against the table. I can sense his unease by all the events that have unfolded over the last few weeks.

"Rey, I want you to meet the top SIS agent you requested. This is Jace Shan," Poe says. Turning his attention to the man next to him.

The agent has a tan complexion and is about a foot taller than me. His face has a scar across the cheek and the buzz cut hairstyle indicates a previous military background. He stands firmly at attention. Through the Force, I sense his undying loyalty to the Republic. Not only has he given his life to servitude, but he's also given his blood and tears. His right eye holds the newest version of cybernetics. He isn't Force-sensitive, but, I can tell that his implant has helped him in the same way the Force would for me.

"Jedi Master." He gives a polite nod but his face remains stern. 

"What information do you have for us?" I ask.

Jace presses a few buttons on the HoloTable and a projection of _The Ascendancy_ appears. 

"We have reviewed intelligence secretly gathered over the last few months and the data sent over from the ill-fated _Republic fleet._ This vessel is unlike anything that we have ever seen before," his eyes scan the room. "Scanners show us this vessel is not only powered by machine---it's somehow connected to the pilot. Its data readout is a labyrinth of circuitry we have never seen before."

"So what are you saying?" Finn chimes in.

"This ship is powered by the mind. That's why it is so quick and so deadly."

"How do we defeat it then?" Poe questions.

"The best method for us is to find a way to sneak on board when the ship docs at Vardos' Cyclopean station. Once inside, I will navigate to the ship's engine room and plant a virus in all its relay cables. Since this thing is machine and organic---a virus is our only hope. I will need your protection, Jedi Master, Rey," his eyes turn towards me.

"You shall have it. Maz Kanata has promised us a local contact and a smuggler to get through the planet's security."

Jace nods at my reply.

"So it's settled then. Get to Vardos, get on the ship, and then we'll blow it up," Poe adds.

"Precisely," I reply. 

The door to the War Room opens quickly and all eyes turn to the person running in the room. An administrator runs and hands Poe a HoloPad. His eyes open wide at the sight on the screen.

"Poe, what is it?" Finn asks. I wait patiently for Poe to speak.

Poe clears his throat and looks around the room. "We have an even bigger problem now. It appears our new friend has picked up another ship. They have salvaged a Sith Fleet Destroyer." 

The room goes silent. 

"How could they have managed that! Those were all destroyed after the battle of Exegol!" Finn exclaims. The other members in the room start chattering quietly amongst themselves. The news brings an unsettling wave of energy to the room.

"I don't know but I can tell you that it's not good," Poe replies.

"I know where they are going after they dock at Vardos," I speak up.

The eyes of the room turn to look at me. The silence is deafening. 

"They are going to use both of those ships and try to destroy the planet, Ahch-To."

Whispers around the room can be heard. 

"Ahch-To? Why Rey?" Finn asks.

I exhale softly and clear my throat. "They want to destroy Ahch-To to open a portal and go through the World Between Worlds."

I sense Finn's energy waver through the Force. He's very concerned and I sense he's angry I didn't disclose this to him earlier. _"There's so much I wish I could tell you, Finn."_

"What do they plan on doing if they succeed?" Poe asks.

"They want to manipulate time and go back to the beginning. They want to write themselves as the victors in this endless game. They want to go back to where it all started. The only way to do that is to open a portal large enough. Ahch-To isn't just a nexus in the Force---it's the core where everything started. It's the only place they would be able to succeed in doing that."

You could hear a pin drop in the room. The realization hits every person in the room what the cost will be if we fail.

"We aren't going to let them," Poe finally speaks. Breaking the silence of the room, the other members look around to one another. 

"We need to depart for Takodana, _now,_ " I speak over the whispers. Placing my hands against the HoloTable. 

The attention of the room falls back to me. I look in the eyes of the generals and commanders of the Republic. For so long, they have fought to restore peace and hope in the galaxy. I sense through the Force their hope is waning. They realize now Exegol was never truly the end of the war. It's just begun...

"You heard her, let's go!" Finn says.


	29. Z-Man

The ship gently rocks as it lands on the surface of Takodana. I hear the pressure release and watch as the loading ramp of the Millennium Falcon deploys in front of me. The beautiful scenery of green and deep-blue water expands across the horizon as we walk down the ramp. Green grass gently blows in the wind and I can smell the forest nearby. The smell of the trees and clean air brings a smile to my face. I look to my left and see the trail that leads into the forest. The same trail I took that fateful day I fell captive of _Kylo Ren_. A shiver runs down my spine from the memory. Up ahead, I can see Maz step outside of her newly rebuilt lakeside castle---she kept the architecture the same as before. I follow her with my eyes as she steps down the stairwell and walks across the courtyard. Above, I see banners and flags flying once again across the courtyard. I'm glad she replaced them---it gives the gray castle color and personality.

Walking along the cobblestone path she paces towards us. After a few moments, she is standing right in front of our small party. She scans us over with her signature glasses on and a big smile spreads over her face.

"I see you brought my boyfriend." Chewie howls behind us. "Good, come this way. Lunch is ready."

I turn and look at Finn to my left and smile. 

Entering her castle, I am greeted by a delicious smelling aroma---Maz always knows how to entertain guests. Finn, Chewie, Poe, Jace, and I walk over to a table that Maz has prepared for us in the center of the room. I see a gentleman with dark glasses and a military buzz cut sitting down and drinking some ale---he looks up at us. He's dressed in a dark blue coat and gray cargo pants with a brown leather jacket that looks worn and old. 

Through the Force, I sense this gentleman only cares about one thing--- _money_. _"Typical smuggler. I wish more of them were like Han."_ I shake my head from my thought. I try not to think about Han because it becomes a rabbit hole that eventually leads me to the memory of _Ben_.

Taking our seats at the circular table, I watch as my party digs into the appetizers offered before us. An elaborate spread of fruits, slices of bread, and small vegetables are packed on top of golden plates scattered across the table. A few moments later, an Artiodac male walks through the kitchen doors holding a large serving plate in both of his hands. The plate is covered by a giant silver lid. He approaches the table and sets it down in the middle---removing the lid. 

As he lifts the lid in the air, steam rises off of the large cooked fish. I have never seen this species before---it must be a Takodana delicacy. The chef starts cutting the cooked fish and placing pieces on each of our plates. He sets the carving knife and serving fork back down on the plate before exiting back to the kitchen.

"I'm quite hungry. Eat first, and then we can talk," Maz says with a smile and an obvious wink. I know she is somewhat Force-sensitive and can feel that everyone is famished from the journey here.

Everyone's attention turns to their food as they begin eating. My attention remains on the smuggler that Maz has recruited for our mission to Vardos. _"Will he betray us the first chance he gets?"_

Some time passes and everyone, including myself, finishes their meal. It was delicious and satisfying. Even though I follow the Jedi diet, I have found myself craving flesh more lately. This desire to devour has grown since arriving at Coruscant from Hutta. I have been able to pacify it--until now. I probably ate more than my share of fish.

"Well, now that everyone has eaten, it's time for _business_ ," Maz speaks up.

Everyone's attention turns to Maz and the smuggler. "I would like for you all to meet, Z-Man," Maz says as she turns to the smuggler next to her. 

He remains firm and doesn't make any expression.

"Have you done this sort of run before?" Poe asks, getting right to the point.

"I don't like to talk about my previous employer's runs, but yes, I can get you there without any trouble," Z-Man says.

"What does the Z stand for?" Finn asks. I sense everyone has the same question for the man.

"I don't like to mention my name. I keep it confidential. All you need to know is this. You can call me Z-Man and I will get you safely to Vardos with no questions asked...so long as you pay me."

"Payment is not going to be the problem here. We need to know that you won't abandon ship at the first sign of trouble," Poe responds staring straight through Z-Man. Poe's face grows stern and intimidating.

"How do we know that you won't betray us?" Jace speaks up, as Chewie howls and slams his fist against the table. Chewie howls the same question at Z-Man. I sense Chewie's distrust for this Z-man---feelings must be pushed aside at this time. We all know that Maz wouldn't bring anyone who would betray us. We need to get to Vardos--- _I need_ to get on that ship.

"Do you trust _Maz?"_ Z-Man asks. 

I sense he desperately needs the payment from this job. I scan his mind---he has a child that he's trying to keep hidden from the rest of the world. _"He won't betray us. The cost of betrayal is too great for him."_

Poe is about to chime in with something snappy. " _We_ can trust _him_. But Z-Man, if you do betray us, the second things go awry---you'll be dealing with me."

I feel his understanding through the Force as he nods his head in agreement. I sense he's trying to remain frozen without expression. Appear tough but not boneheaded to us. 

"Maz has informed me she sent over my billing to you. I require payment before _and after_ the successful run," Z-Man says looking at Poe.

"That's correct, you'll get half once we board your vessel and the other half once we arrive at Vardos _unharmed_ ," Jace interjects before Poe can respond. 

I sense Jace's agitation. _"Jace is strong-willed and highly Force-sensitive, though, he doesn't want to acknowledge it. It's almost as if he hides the sensitivity---pretending it's just intuition."_

"It's settled then. The private data I collected before this meeting shows the best time to arrive at Vardos will be in two days. Based on the readings I gathered, we need to leave in four hours. That's enough time for travel and briefing once we are on the lightspeed highway," Z-man scans Jace and then looks over to me. 

"It's settled," I say. Rising from my seat the other's stare up at me. "Gather the items required for the voyage and arrival at Vardos. We'll leave in four hours."

Z-Man nods at my motion and I walk away from the table. The others rise from their seats slowly and make way through the bar and out to the landing bay where our new _friend's_ ship awaits us.

I head towards the main doorway and veer left and stop at the entrance to the stairwell that takes you to the basement of Maz's castle. The same basement that held Master Skywalker's blade so long ago. The same basement that revealed a piece of my destiny. 

I look over once more at the table back at Maz, and she nods to me. Slowly, she lifts her glasses off and places them on the top of her head.

I start walking down the winding staircase. 


	30. Secrets Revealed

"How have you been, kiddo?" 

I turn from looking at the secured door at the end of the hallway and see Maz walking towards me--I smile at her. 

"I sense that you are in great pain, child," Maz says as she approaches me.

I look down at her and can feel the tears forming in my eyes. 

"What is it, Rey? Tell me..." She steps closer to me.

"I don't even know where to start anymore, Maz," I choke as tears fall from my cheeks.

"The beginning. Why did you want me to look after _it?"_ she asks softly. 

The tears fall harder and I can't choke back the sadness any longer. I start to cry and fall to my knees on the stone floor. Maz approaches me and places her arm around my shoulder.

"I don't even know what the beginning is anymore, Maz. I have had to weave so many lies to the ones I love the most. I am being torn in three different directions---destiny, love, and duty. I have even lied to Finn. He acts like he doesn't know I'm lying to him. But deep down I sense he knows..."

Maz turns me slowly with her small hands and I come face to face with her. "Rey, you would not tell a lie for deception. You are only trying to protect them. Tell me, what do you need me to do with that item _Luke_ found so long ago?"

"You have to deliver it to Ahch-To," I say handing her a small drive with the coordinates in it. "You need to give it to the head Lanai caretaker. She will know what to do with it," I say handing the small drive to Maz. Maz looks down at the drive and her mouth draws a small frown. I see sadness growing in her eyes. 

She slowly plays with the small drive in between her fingers and tries to gather her thoughts. After a few moments, she finally speaks. "Rey, what do you plan on doing with the Dagger of Mortis?"

I wait a moment to speak as I try to regain my composure. " _He's inside of me_ , Maz," I choke on a sob.

Maz's face grows firm and stares deeply into my eyes. "Rey, are you saying, _he_ , somehow found a way to attach to you?"

" _Yes_."

"You killed him on Exegol, how could he have survived that! What are you going to do with this blade, Rey?" Maz says with concern. Deep down she knows the answer but does not want to face the reality of what I must do.

"I have to kill him."

"Rey, how? How could you do that and not kill yourself!" Maz's small hand cusps my right cheek.

"It is the only way, Maz. You know what he would do if he came back. You have seen his evil spread across this galaxy before. You know he must never come back..."

"Rey no! Tell me everything! There has to be another way! You have to be overlooking something!"

"I have to do this," I choke.

"Tell me everything!" Maz screams and her small hands grip tightly against my shoulders. She knows what I'm saying and knows the price I must pay. 

"Rey! Tell me!"

"It all started after our victory against the Sith fleet," I say finally. Maz relaxes her grip and listens.

"After we won, I started to have visions of a dark future in my dreams at night. These visions were evil...Palpatine would find some way to return to this world--he needed me. We fell for his trap on Exegol, Ben died for _nothing! Ben_ thought he was saving me but really he ended up doing what Palpatine needed him to do-- _die_. That bastard needed the life force of Ben and me to survive! Palpatine would never be able to return to this world if both of us were here _._ I did exactly what he wanted! I fell for his trap and lost Ben! I lost everything!" I turn my face away and wipe the new tears that have fallen from my eyes away and return my gaze to Maz.

She patiently waits for me to speak.

"After I returned months later to Exegol, I discovered a cavern dedicated to the World Between Worlds. I was only able to decipher it because of my newfound ability to read ancient Sith I was given after defeating Palpatine. The information led me to numerous places but eventually to Mustafar. I discovered Darth Vader's datacron on another world and brought it to his castle there. He was trying to bring this _Padme_ back from the Spirit world."

"Padme?" Maz asks somberly.

"Yes."

"That was Luke's _mother_ ," a frown spreads across Maz's face as she connects numerous events from her past now. 

"Really?" my voice cracks as my bottom lip trembles.

"Yes," Maz says slowly taking a seat next to me on the stone floor.

"I went into Vader's castle. I found the laboratory in the depths below where he tried to bring her back. After examining the ruins of the laboratory and my months of research I discovered not only was Vader in the wrong location to bring her back, but he was missing a piece. I discovered the missing piece after reading an ancient scroll in the old Jedi temple--this," I say holding up the Dark Saber attached to my belt.

I feel through the Force Maz's curiosity. I know that she has heard of this blade from tales of old but never seen it with her own eyes.

"How did you get _this?"_ she asks with intrigue as I hand her the blade. She examines the hilt with tender care.

"I knew the enemy had the coordinates to the Dark Saber and based on my research I knew that the caretaker of the blade would never reveal itself to them--only to me. That's why they gave up the coordinates of its last location."

Maz's eyes grow bigger from looking at the Dark Saber.

"I knew the enemy had eyes everywhere and was watching me at all times. I planted the datacron on Mustafar for them to take as soon as they started following me. I knew they would input the coordinates to this Saber in it. After they did that and held the _auction_ on Hutta I knew they had fallen into my trap. They even auctioned Vader's Tie Fighter to follow me to the planet. I had to pretend to be ignorant this whole time."

"The enemy has revealed their hand to me. I have everything I need now, Maz. The only thing that has to happen is for you to deliver these items to Ahch-To once we depart from here and you cannot tell anyone where you are going."

"Rey, why haven't you told your friends about your plan? Why must I deliver this to Ahcho-To?"

"If I told them what has to be done--they would try to stop me." Tears begin falling from my eyes.

"Rey, what are you going to do with the Blade of Mortis?"

"Palpatine will die once and for all."

"Rey, _how_ will do this?" Maz's voice draws concern.

" _Ben._ "  
  



	31. Reflection

As I exit Maz's castle, I can see my party ahead chatting on the landing bay. Once I'm close enough, they all turn and greet my presence. I watch as a few of Maz's workers load Z-Man's ship with supplies. Over in the corner, I notice Chewie near the parked Millennium Falcon. I sense Maz's presence exiting her castle. _"She must be going to wish him luck,"_ I smile.

"Jedi Master, Rey. Everything is ready for our departure," Jace says to me.

"Excellent, there's something I have to do first." I can feel Finn's eyes watch me closely as I walk past them and head to the trailhead of the forest. 

"Where are you going?" Finn asks.

"I need to stretch my legs before we leave. It's going to be a long journey and I need to focus my thoughts."

"Be careful out there. Don't be gone too long," Poe chimes in with a smile.

I give them a wink and turn toward the direction of the trailhead. They return to talking amongst themselves and go over the plan once more. I can smell the lush forest and am greeted by a gentle breeze. I hear a tune of familiar beeps behind me. 

I turn around, "No Bee-Bee-Eight, I have to go alone," I lower my head down and smile at the droid near my legs.

He gives me a few concerned beeps. 

"No, I need you to go back to the Falcon with Chewie, Finn, and Poe."

He gives a loud whistle up at me and rotates his head in an empathetic motion.

"I'll be alright this time. It will be over quickly. I promise," I smile at the little droid and watch as he reluctantly starts rolling towards the Falcon.

I face the forest line and breathe deeply in. 

***

I can feel it growing--the _darkness_. My pace quickens on the winding trail. The trees are getting thicker as I hear the sound of my feet crush the fallen foliage. I walk the familiar path I trekked on the day the First Order attacked Maz's castle. It all seems surreal to me now.

Ahead, the small rocky ravine. The same ravine where a man clad in black and a mask pursued me with a red lightsaber. My shots were helpless against his blade. _"Kylo Ren's blade."_

A fog of darkness clouds my mind. "No!" screaming into the forest. "You will not take hold of me!" 

_"Foolish child. I already have."_

Looking around at my surroundings, everything is blurring. I am not alone anymore...

"You are not going to win! When will you finally realize that you cannot defeat me! I am stronger than you could have ever dreamed of!" I scream.

I stumble over fallen branches and scattered rocks---I can hear a stream nearby. My mind feels like it's being poisoned. Evil is trying to turn me against the light. I trip over a small boulder and land hard against the fallen leaves. My face crashes into the dirt and it feels as though someone is pressing down against my back--pinning me to the ground.

"No!" I scream in anger, as dirt gets into my mouth. Using the Force, I break from the invisible hold and stumble up to a standing position. My vision is doubling and I'm becoming dizzy.

 _"You can't fight this anymore. He's not here to save you again!"_ the menacing voice laughs.

I fall to my knees and feel like I'm going to hurl my lunch. I crawl on all fours to the stream and crash my hands in the water and splash my face. Hoping the cool water will snap me out of this living nightmare.

"You're not going to come back to this world. We won't let you!" I scream into the air.

I throw water over my face again and cough into the flowing stream. The agitated ripples in the water begin to calm and a reflection in the water emerges. _"It's him."_

His face is less deformed and slightly younger. The figure of Palpatine as a younger man stares back at me. 

_"Oh, pathetic child. You think you are so far ahead in this game. You think that somehow you're going to win."_ The reflection in the water says to me.

"I'm going to kill you on Ahch-To!" I say with an evil grin.

_"Will you now? How can you do that and save young Ben Solo? You know that you're going to have to decide. Do you think that you can have everything in the end? If only you chose my throne on Exegol. Then you would have everything!"_

"I _will_ get everything I want. You underestimate the _light side_ of the Force---again!"

_"Even the power of the Dyad cannot stop me from coming back! You know deep down this is a fool's errand... Rey, my granddaughter---give into my power and I will make all that you wish come true. Together we can find a way to bring him back--bring them all back."_

"I will watch with pleasure as your soul is destroyed!" I scream at the reflection.

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha!"_ he cackles. 

"Your plan forgot about one wild card, Sidious."

 _"Oh? And what could that possibly be?"_ an evil smile spreads across his face. 

"Me!"

The smile fades from his face. I use the Force to gather power. Focusing on the images he's projecting of chaos and death in my head I unleash a blast of Force energy. 

"Ahhhhhhh!" 

With everything I have, I scream at the reflection. I watch the reflection of Palpatine squirm. His eyes close tight, and he puts his hands over his ears. The reflection fades with my vision going black. I fall back against the ground. My legs fall to the side and I gasp for any air I can. The darkness was strangling my mind---and my body. 

After a few moments, my vision returns and I can see the green of the tree canopy overhead. I watch as the leafy branches sway in the gentle breeze. Cracks of sunlight break through the canopy and illuminate the surrounding ground. I can feel warm sun rays hit the water on my face.

 _"Breathe, Rey..."_ a familiar voice whispers in my mind. 

I do as it says and intently focus on my breathing. Closing my eyes, the light returns to my mind and pushes away the darkness--balance restores. I open my eyes. 

_"I won't let him win, Ben."_


	32. Voyage To Vardos

"Take a stumble out there, Rey?" Poe asks humorously. Looking me up and down.

Approaching Z-Man's, XS Stock Light Freighter, I can see Jace waiting for me at the base of the loading ramp. Finn, Poe, Chewie, and BB8 stand near the hull of his ship---waiting to say goodbye before we board. 

"Yes, a rock came out of nowhere," I lie with a smile. BB8 coos and swivels his head to the side. Finn scans me over and brushes some dirt off of my left shoulder. I give him a smile from his small act of kindness.

"You all know the plan. Once you receive word from Jace---intercept them at Ahch-To. You will be able to take _The Ascendancy_ down _if_ we succeed," I say turning to my friends. I know the word " _if"_ causes them to falter in confidence but there is a very real possibility Jace and I will both die on this mission.

"We'll have the cannons ready," Poe reaffirms. "Let's take these bastards down."

Chewie roars with approval and walks back towards the Falcon with BB8 following closely behind him---Poe turns and walks away too. At the last minute, I grab Finn's jacket before he can get any farther away from me. 

"Finn," I look him deeply in the eyes. "If you sense something terrible has happened, through the Force---follow your instincts because _it is correct_."

Finn turns and grabs me for a tight embrace. "I will always come if you are in trouble, Rey." I feel him plant a kiss on top of my head---I squeeze him tighter. Releasing the embrace, I watch as he and Poe board the Falcon in the distance. My heart sinks. I am fearful this is the last time I will see them all---alive.

Turning, I walk from the hull and step behind Jace entering Z-Man's freighter. 

_Whispers._

I quickly turn my head back to Maz's castle and see her standing in the distance. I make eye contact with her and feel a sense of peace wash over my heart. She nods her head and gives me a small smile. I know that she will deliver the dagger to Ahch-To. Deep down, she knows what has to be done. 

***

The freighter breaks Takodana's upper atmosphere and pushes through the planet's gravitational pull. Entering the main hold---Jace waits for me at a table with a bag. 

"These are for you, Jedi Master," he says handing me a small pack. I watch as the cybernetics in his eye twitches slightly. "Inside you will find the uniform we will wear---disguised as maintenance workers. Your badge and clearance card are inside the pouch. They need to be in your right pocket until we make contact at the surface."

Grabbing the pack, I open and examine the neatly organized items. I can tell Jace is very meticulous while on missions---never missing a beat. 

I scan him up and down and sense his calm. This isn't the most dangerous mission he's been on in the name of the Republic but it will be the most costly if we fail---he knows this to his core.

Stepping away from the main hold I follow the corridor down to the starboard dormitory. I quickly change and load both my sabers and clothes back into the pack I was given. I will need this when we land on the surface. Looking in the mirror, I untie my top bun and re-tie my hair into a braided hairdo---I can't miss any detail of my disguise. Looking myself once more in the mirror---I could pass for a maintenance worker.

Exiting the dormitory, I make way to the cockpit. I want to have a little chat with Z-Man. 

Stepping through the entryway, I take a seat in the co-pilot's chair. "Any changes to the voyage plan?" 

He flips a switch to warm-up the engines for light speed and adjusts the auto-pilot mode. "No, scanners again came back with the same readings. We will arrive there in about eight hours of light speed travel."

I am relieved to hear there are no unexpected changes to our plan. I sit in the chair and watch as he engages the thrusters. The stars outside of the window blur into white beams of light. The ship jolts, and we rock slightly in our seats from the momentum. I sit silently for a few moments and scan his mind, delicately, through the Force.

"What's _her_ name?" I ask turning my chair to him.

He keeps his eyes on the control panel. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Your daughter..."

He breathes in deeply. The secret he wished to keep hidden is revealed. I want to remind him what the cost will be if he jumps ship or betrays us in any way.

"Chynzia," he whispers. He knows there's no point in hiding the truth from me. 

"That's a beautiful name. How old is she?"

"She turns twelve this year," he sighs and faces me.

"She's very lucky, you know. To have a father like you. I sense you have gone through many obstacles to keep her safe and provided for." I am brought back to the memory of my parents. For so long, I kept faith they would return. Finding out they died trying to protect me didn't grief-stricken me. I was relieved because if they hadn't died---I know they would have returned for me. I wasn't abandoned in the end.

A small smile spreads over his face, "thanks."

I rise from my chair and before exiting the cockpit I place my right hand on his right shoulder. "No matter what happens, I promise, no harm will come to her."

He exhales a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he responds.

"I know what troubles you. I will make sure you get enough payment to leave the smuggler's trade and make a decent life for you and Chynzia. I know that is why you were desperate for this job."

I wave of happiness washes over him. He's been running on a treadmill trying to get out of this business but no matter what he does---he can never seem to get ahead and escape it. _"That will ensure we are not betrayed."_ I smile down at him.

His mouth opens, and he looks up at me with deep gratitude. "By the way, what does Z-Man stand for?" I ask him.

"Zofrinic Kirm...awful name isn't it."

"No, it's unique. Mind if I call you Zofrinic for the rest of the voyage?"

"Sure," he looks up at smiles at me. 

Removing my hand from his shoulder---I exit the cockpit. I walk through the main hold and take a seat on a lounger in the corner. I sit down and place the bag next to me. My thoughts replay the events in the forest. _"I can't land on Vardos with that dark energy in the front of my mind. They will discover us."_

I lift my legs and cross them in front of my body. Taking a Jedi meditative pose, I rest my two hands gently on my knees. My mind calms and I focus on my breathing. 

_"Be with me."_

Deeper and deeper my mind goes to find the balance through the Force. 

_"Be with me."_

I feel the serenity of the light side of the Force wrapping around my body.

_Whispers._


	33. Ruins of the Past

_Whispers._

_Concentrating, I use the Force and slide the giant rock slab away from the hidden entrance. Before me, a winding cavern deep into the mountain on Ahch-To._

_"You're sure this is the place?"_

_The head caretaker nods at me. The torch she is holding illuminates the dark and damp cave ahead. Without a second thought, she hands me her torch---I take it. Moisture drips from the rocky walls of the cavern and small roots hang from the stone ceiling. I feel something pulling me---calling me._

_I breathe in._

_Taking cautious steps ---I enter the cavern. I am hit by falling beads of water on my head. The smell is dank and noxious---I continue forward. This place hasn't been seen by anyone in thousands of years---since the beginning._

_My heart beats in a calm tempo. I feel the core energy of the Force in this place---such balance._

_I'm stepping at a decline as the cavern heads down into the mountain. Carefully, I avoid some fallen rocks that have landed in the middle of the path. Lowering my torch to the ground, I can see the remains of another torch someone left._

_"This must have been left by a Celestial..."_

_Whispers._

_My eyes dart forward and I keep walking down the path. After several minutes, my torchlight expands and I can see my destination ahead._

_Whispers._

_A ring around the room ignites with fire---I am not alone. My eyes look around the room and see an altar standing in the center of the cave floor. Placing my torch in a holder by the entryway---I walk to this large, rectangular stone altar._

_Whispers._

_On top holds the item I have been questing for---the book of the Celestials. I can feel the sheer power this book possesses. The knowledge, that if in the wrong hands, would bring the galaxy to its knees._

_Whispers._

_Slowly, I reach out for the book with my left hand._

_Whispers._

_"Show me."_

_The book flies open and the pages flip to the knowledge I have been searching for._ _My heart races. The knowledge I have been desiring since I learned it was possible--the knowledge of what I need. Finally, after all this time, it's in front of me. I feel as if I have forgotten how to breathe. A swirl of emotions blasts through my mind---I want to cry from the images I am seeing on the page._

_"It is possible."_

_Darth Vader was so close to bringing Padme back. He was so easily manipulated by Palpatine and Momin in the end. Had he just known the ruins carved on the slab I discovered in his castle on Mustafar were simply backward? The doorway he opened was not the World Between Worlds---it was a deception by Momin. Vader opened the wrong door---I won't make that mistake._

_"I have everything I need."_

_Delicately, my fingers run over the ancient page. The Force is aggressively pulsating around me._

_Whispers._

_Swiftly, I rip out the page. Had the events not transpired the way they did. Had we not fallen into his trap on Exegol---this page would have remained hidden Destiny has called me, I must answer._

_"It's time to let old things die. No one can ever open this door again."_

_With tender care, I fold the piece of paper and place it into my pocket. The book slams shut before me. A gust of wind blows through the cavern room and extinguishes the flames in the ring around the room. Everything now dark as it was before I entered. The only light remaining---is the light I brought here._

_I turn around and grab my torch that is placed on the wall. Lifting it out of its holder, I begin walking back up to the surface._

_***_

_I am surprised to see the caretaker waiting for me by the entrance. I would have assumed she would have left. She looks up at me with her large eyes. Through the Force, I sense she knows what I'm planning on doing---she won't try to stop me. I scan her mind softly and see that she lost the one she deeply loved long ago._

_She speaks in her native tongue to me._

_"The door will never open again, I promise."_

_Reaching out through the Force---I focus. Pulling the walls of the cavern tunnel I seal that book inside creating its eternal tomb. The cavern and pathway collapse with thunderous crashes. Using the Force, I slide that large rock back in front of the former entrance. Turning back to her---she is stone-faced. After a moment, she finally nods at me. She knows that book is too dangerous in the wrong hands---she's always known._

_"Let the past die."_


	34. Inspection

"Jedi Master."

The sound of Jace's voice breaks my concentration on the memory. Opening my eyes, I see him standing in front of me with his pack on.

"We are about to reach the checkpoint. We need to take our positions near the cargo hold," Jace says firmly. 

Rising from the lounger, I grab my pack and throw it on my back. Making sure the hat I was given is straight---I follow Jace to the cargo hold. I can feel my yellow double-bladed saber and the Dark Saber are secured in my bag.

I feel our ship break from the light speed. I know that we are close to the planet's outer defenses and checkpoints now. Before I take my seat by the cargo hold door---I see Zofrinic walk past. He must have been double-checking things in the engine room. He stops and turns his face up from looking at the ground and makes eye contact with me.

Reaching out through the Force, I sense he won't betray us. He's surprisingly calm for what lengths he must go through to get us through the planet's defensive checkpoints. His eyes are soft, and he gently nods to me. The motion is a non-verbal affirmation of his loyalty---he won't betray us. 

I'm finding this paranoia is driving me mad. All that I have learned and _discovered_ since Exegol---I'm surprised I even trust myself. My mind doubts everyone's intentions. Part of me feels it's because I have woven so many mistruths---deceived my all friends. All to protect the secret that I refuse to speak aloud. The secret that has woven its poisonous needle into my heart---turning me against the light. I know what must be done but I'm wondering if I have the strength to do it anymore---the cost it will take from me.

All that Jace and I can do is wait. He sits steadfast in his crewman's chair across from mine. 

"Have you ever been to Vardos before?" I ask.

"Not in a very long time...long time," Jace says softly. Blinking slowly, remembering what must have been a dangerous mission he took in the name of the Republic.

"Anything I need to know?"

"You're a Jedi Master, _you have all that you need_ ," Jace chuckles slightly.

His words hit me like a stone. Those words, _you have everything you need_. Leia spoke those words to me while training on Ajan Kloss. A time when I could not find balance and doubted I could wield Master Skywalker's blade. 

_"Leia, what more do I need? I feel as though I'm not enough. Not enough to win the war and restore peace. How can I do this? I'm losing hope..."_

_"Rey, trust in the Force and above all trust in yourself. What you must do, choose to do, on the road ahead will test you. It will take everything from you, Rey. But know this, no matter what happens or where the course of destiny takes you---you have all that you need."_

I grow silent reminiscing on the image of Leia looking at me. Her eyes were so warm and encouraging. She knew the destiny that would unfold up to now. Deep down she knew what would happen in the end. Why couldn't she tell me what was to come? 

I feel my heart sink. Closing my eyes I regain focus on my restless emotions. After a moment, I reopen my eyes, I see Jace staring at me.

"I got a feeling something is about to happen."

"I sense it too," I reply.

Zofrinic's voice speaks over the intercom. "Prepare to be boarded."

Reaching out through the Force, I bring a calm to my mind. Looking back to Jace we nod at one another. All we have to do is play the part and don't speak. They will suspect us if we talk too much.

The freighter shakes as a tractor beam pulls it into a security cruiser's entry bay. My heart beats slightly faster. I can hear alarms going off outside of our freighter. This is still a First Order occupied planet---we have no allies hiding here if we get into trouble.

Several minutes pass, eventually I hear the boarding ramp deploy and the rushing of booted feet through the freighter. About ten armed inspection guards enter the freighter. They are probably looking for contraband---they hate competition. The First Order and the Empire were notorious in controlling the drug trade in their occupied systems.

I hear them searching and rushing through every area of the freighter. They have small scanners looking to detect any unauthorized weapons.

"Garage and cargo hold are clear, sir," a security Stormtrooper says to his commanding officer.

I hear others telling their lead that other areas of the ship are clear. I sense Zofrinic coming out of the cockpit and greeting the security personnel. 

He walks with confidence to the commanding officer who has a red pauldron on his right shoulder. "Detail on your crew," the commanding Stormtrooper demands Zofrinic. He hands the officer a data pad with the information about Jace and me on it.

The guard takes several moments to scan the information. "Where did you pick these crewmen up from? Your last check-in was Corellia."

The guard is testing Zofrinic---he could betray us easily right now to spare his own life. I keep my eyes focused on the wall ahead of me and patiently sit in my seat.

"Picked them up on Kuat. They are new maintenance recruits for the Alpha Axium Weapons Factory located in the capital," Zofrinic says without a moment of hesitation. He must have read and reread the details sent by Maz. 

The guard doesn't move and scans Zofrinic up and down behind the cover of his mask. The silence between them is deafening. 

"Wouldn't want to keep _Mof Korvan_ waiting, now would we?" Zofrinic says before the guard has time to deny us access. 

I sense great fear in the commanding officer from hearing that name. Jace and I remain still in our seats as another officer walks over to us. The armed guard stops and looks down at me. I keep my head still and forward-facing---I do not lookup. The brim of my hat is covering my eyes. His gloved hand reaches down and lifts the brim to try to examine my face. Before he can lift too high---the commanding officer calls them off the inspection.

I don't move or fix the hat. I watch them exit with my peripheral vision. After a few moments, they leave and the loading ramp engages---closing once again. 

I turn and look at Zofrinic standing in the same spot he engaged the officer. Placing his hands on his hips, he pivots and looks at us down the hall.

"Close one, eh?" he says with a smile and winks at us. "It's not about what you know, but _who you know_."

We both exhale a sigh of relief. 

"I hear if they escort you out of the ship, they kill you once you step off the ramp," Jace says with a smile and winks at me.

"Good thing we're still here then. I would hate to have to kill _all of them_ before they got the chance," I smile and chuckle back. Jace appreciates my humor.

Zofrinic has entered the cockpit and I can feel the engines engaging. The ship moves to a hover position and I can feel us exiting out the cruiser back to space. 

"Hold on to your disguises, it's going to get harder from here," Zofrinic says over the intercom.

"I can imagine," I say aloud.


	35. Vardos

The freighter rocks slightly as we enter Vardo's atmosphere. Several minutes have passed, Zofrinic speaks over the intercom to us.

"We have passed through the planet's final security checkpoint. Prepare for landing." his announcement ends.

I breathe in and exhale slowly. Grabbing onto the shoulder straps of my pack---I rise to a standing position. Jace follows my lead as we walk down the hall, past the medical bay, towards the exit ramp. I can hear the landing gear engaging as the ship moves to its hover descent. The feet of the freighter touchdown on the surface and the yellow landing lights activate near the ramp door. The freighter gives a final small shake as it parks on the surface.

I sense Zofrinic coming out of the cockpit---his energy reads uncertainty for our fate. "This is as far as I can take you. Number sixty-four on the air taxi strip is expecting you. They will take you to the local contact."

"Thank you, Z-Man," I smile at him.

"May the Force be with you, both," he replies and gives me a warm smile. I sense his heart is warming from the freedom our payment will give him. He has been daydreaming about what true freedom would feel like once this is all over. I'm genuinely happy for him and the future he will provide for his daughter. 

Jace reaches for his hand and gives Zofrinic a solid shake. "Thank you for getting us this far."

As the ramp hits the landing bay surface, my senses are clouding with dark energy. Jace leads, and we both walk down the landing ramp and onto the landing bay. I can see armed guards and uniformed personnel walking around the tarmac. 

"Stay close and keep your head down," Jace demands in low voice. I hear the ramp of Zofrinic's freighter begin closing behind us. Our closest lifeline is now leaving---we are on our own for now.

I follow his instructions and turn my head downward. We pass through the arrival gate, I watch as Jace gets his badge ready---I pull mine out of the shirt pocket.

We approach the terminal guard. A uniformed woman in her mid-forties with deep red lipstick stands behind the glass window. Her face is expressionless and it seems as if she hasn't experienced true happiness in years. 

"Badges," she demands without looking at us. 

I sense her work tasks are the same every day. She tires of the tedious actions day in and day out. Jace scans his badge first and a green light shines on the security gate. The gate opens for him, and he walks through to the other side. I notice he waits for me on the other end, without looking suspicious. 

"Badge."

I scan my badge on the reader. She turns and looks down at me. I sense she's trying to conceal her happiness from seeing me. I am extremely confused by what I sense from her. I remain forward-facing and wait for my green light. After a moment, which felt like an eternity---the light turns green.

I look up at her for a brief moment. She gives me the tiniest of smiles and nods her head so subtly---she doesn't want to be discovered.

 _"Hope?"_ I keep unexpected thought guarded.

The gate opens for me and I walk through to the other side and approach Jace. He immediately turns around, and we both start walking through the rest of the station towards the outside. It appears everyone is either in Stormtrooper or military uniforms. Vardos is an incredibly disciplined and ordered society. Everything seems colorless and cold. No matter where I look, everything is either: black, white, red, gray, or white. I fear there is no warmth in this entire planet.

I can see rows of air taxis waiting on the strip through the sliding glass doors ahead. Jace leads me outside and I follow him down the endless strip of speeders, air taxis, and private vehicles. Up ahead, I can see our air taxi in the second row halfway down---number sixty-four.

Inconspicuously, we move around other people walking on the strip and head to our air taxi. Before we even arrive, the taxi doors lift open. 

Jace doesn't question and steps inside the taxi taking a seat. I walk around to the other side of the speeder and get inside. Once in, the doors shut quickly and firmly behind us. The air taxi rises over the other parked speeders and accelerates to an air highway above.

Jace remains silent. Reaching out through the Force, I am calmed by what I sense. The driver, _she_ means us no harm---she is an ally of the Republic. I exhale a subtle sigh of relief. She doesn't turn around and remains silent. 

I turn my head and look out the window at the First Order capital. Massive structures rise from the surface. The clouds are dark and I can see blue streaks of lightning crashing in the distance. Red banners donning First Order crest hang from most of the buildings. I'm curious as to why they are still loyal to another fallen empire. Historically, they have terrible intuition at choosing the winning side. I smirk from my thoughts.

Cruising higher to another highway, the air taxi is taking us to one of the smaller buildings in the distance. Across the way, I can see our true end destination in sight---the military base Cyclopean. I gawk at its magnitude as we whoosh past the enormous structure. That base is three times larger than any Republic base I've ever seen. Something that size would have no problem with a Terminus-class destroyer docking there.

Our taxi lowers to the base highway and pulls into a garage under a building. This area seems to be industrial but I sense this building is a disguise for underworld work. 

The taxi parks in front of an elevator door in the parking garage. Both Jace and I immediately exit once our doors open. I don't even get a chance to thank our driver before she rushes off. 

Jace leads, again, to the door holding the elevator. Pushing the up command, the lift door opens, and we walk inside---it shuts firmly behind us.

"Jedi Master, I have dealt with this underworld goon before. He's not one you will be able to manipulate with the Force," Jace whispers as he takes off his hat. I sense his anxiety growing from or imminent arrival. He's dealt with this person before and I sense it was not a pleasant experience last time.

I nod my head and remove my cap as well. Our lift soars up through the building. The closer we get to the top, the more a somewhat familiar presence appears---one I have not felt in ages. A presence of a loathsome person whose greed robs them of all humanity. A person who I had an unpleasant encounter with on Scarif. A person Finn and Rose once tried to employ before the Battle of Crait. Anger rises in my heart---I grind down on my teeth. I clench my fists as hard as possible to contain my growing anger. A person who goes by the name of...

_"Master Codebreaker."_


	36. Master Codebreaker

The lift doors swish open.

"Well, now, look at who we have here, my lovelies."

The guards attempt to frisk Jace and me. Jace allows them to frisk him but I have other plans. With the flick of my wrists, both security guards are flown back against the opposite walls. They are knocked out from the impact. 

Master Codebreaker sips his champagne in a glass flute and eyes me walking briskly towards him.

"You snake!" I scream at him.

Turning his head slightly, he puts his glass down on the end table by his seat on the black, leather lounger. Several glamorously garbed women sit near him on both sides of the lounger. They grow nervous as the distance between myself and them decreases.

"Oh, my dear Jed---"

I land a devastating blow against his left cheek. He's tossed to the side of the lounger and onto the lap of his female companion in a silver dress---he's lucky I didn't utilize the Force with that hit.

"You gutless rat! You flee once First Order mercenaries appear and I lose ten of our best operatives!" 

Jace runs up from behind me and grabs my right forearm before I can lay another blow on the man. 

"Now is not the best time to settle old scores," Jace says in a low voice. His eyes pierce into my soul and I relax my arm. I watch as the cybernetics in his eye twitches. He releases his grasp on my forearm and I let it fall to the side.

"Well then, I guess you know that we are here," Jace says in a good mood and lowers his hand to the Master Codebreaker to grab. Reluctantly, he grabs Jace's hand and rises to a standing position. The women that surround him leave the lounger and run away to the corner bar---away from any further _interactions_.

"I'm not mad. I did deserve that one, my dear," Master Codebreaker says grabbing his drink from the table. He eyes me as he does so. Fixing the top half of his black and gray suit he brushes away any wrinkles on his clothing. Slicking his black and white hair back---he forces a smile. 

Anger is growing inside of me---darkness clouds my mind. This mission couldn't have been on a worse planet. This whole system is flowing in the Dark side of the Force. I'm restraining as much as I can---suppressing _him_ as much as I can. I reach out to the Force and slow my racing heart. I breathe in and rebalance my mind as best I can. 

"You know why we are here. There's no point for introductions because it appears we already know one another," Jace says trying to calm the energy of the room. He moves between Master Codebreaker and me ---to intercept any possible conflict.

"You betray me again, it'll be the last time you ever do so," I threaten. Pointing my left pointer finger at his chest.

"That is fair," he says raising both his hands in the air. His drink remains in his left hand as he takes a final sip and places it back on the table. "Well, now is as good as ever. Let's get started shall we?"

Master Codebreaker walks across the large parlor and walks over to the nearby hallway. "Maz did inform me of your plans, so no need for a long synopsis." We follow him down the winding hall. He walks over to a portrait hanging on the wall. Of course, a portrait of himself---he's as vain as ever.

Tilting the portrait, it opens up the wall and a secret room. _"What is it with men hiding their secrets behind the walls?"_ I roll my eyes from the thought as I think about the hidden Sith library on Coruscant. 

Inside, a very large room covered wall-to-wall with computers. It's somewhat dark inside but I can see a small HoloTable in the corner of the room. Looking at some screens, I can see that he has eyes and ears not only on this planet---but everywhere.

 _"No wonder he's always ahead of others, no matter where he is."_ I scoff at my thought and turn my attention back to him.

He takes a seat in a giant red leather chair in the corner of the room. There is a medium-sized marble table in front of his chair. Jace and I take a seat at the chairs across from him. I can tell this must be his negotiating table.

"Maz tells me you need to get into Cyclopean Base," he clicks his tongue. "How very brave you both must be to try to board _The Ascendancy_."

"You know what we want. Urgency is of the utmost priority," Jace says.

"A job like this, done first class, of course---will take about two days." The Master Codebreaker places his hands down on the table with his fingers interlaced. He eyes us with an analyzing stare. 

"No. That's not good enough," I demand.

He remains silent and firm in his chair---unmoving. "Our targeted ship will land in less than one day from now. We need to get on that base today," I say leaning forward with a piercing stare.

"Well, as you can imagine, a job like that will cost quite a considerable amount of money," he smirks.

"No, we will pay the agreed-upon amount of two-hundred and eighty thousand credits. You will do this job as a way to make up for your cowardice choices in life. Also, _as you can imagine_ , it will possibly incentivize me to not kill you right now." Willing my yellow double-bladed lightsaber to my hand from my pack on my back---I brandish the weapon in front of him.

He doesn't move and tries his best to control his heart from racing. 

"Think of it as...doing your _friends_ a favor, Master Codebreaker. Or should I say... Johnathan Stag." Master Codebreaker wiggles subtly in his chair. "Oh yes, of course, I know your name. You think I'd do business _again_ with a man I didn't know?"

I sense Jace's pleasure through the Force at me cornering the Master Codebreaker. 

"But of course, a favor for a _friend_ ," he says clearing his throat with a smile. He knows what power I hold having his name. I discovered everything about him over a year ago on Coruscant. If the wrong hands got his information---he would be done for. 

Both Jace and I lean slightly back in our seat---we have the upper hand now. "I want to be on base before nightfall. See to it that it's done," I stand up from my seat, Jace follows my lead. "Oh, also, if you dare betray us. The entire Republic will come down on your underworld operations. I saw to that before we left Coruscant," I lie and smile.

"Not to worry, we are _friends_ , after all," he replies with a snide smile. He knows he lost leverage in this negotiation and has no choice but to comply now.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Master Codebreaker. If you need us, we shall be at _your_ bar," I smile down at him as I place my saber back into my pack.

"Oh, and one more thing," I say as we are about to walk out the door. "Do a good job, and you shall receive that suite on Coruscant above the Crown Casino you've been coveting," I wink at him as we pass through the door frame. Even for someone like him, who Force manipulation would not work---it's incredibly easy to read his mind.

"I'll have it completed in less than four hours," he adds with a cheery smile. My bribe worked. This should ensure our safety because he values luxury over allegiance.

Walking with Jace back down the hall---I sense his excitement. "Excellent Job, Jedi Master. You're better at handling those goons than any of the highest trained SIS agents," Jace compliments me.

"Thanks, we make a great team don't we," I respond looking at him to my left. I enjoy working with Jace. I find his presence calming and comforting. I feel like I can trust him.

Ahead, across the Parlor, we can see a grand bar in the corner of the room. A small handful of the women seated on the bar stools get up and leave with their drinks once they see our approach.

They don't look at us as we walk past them---Jace and I take a seat at the bar. The bartender, a male Cathar, approaches us with a large bottle of alcohol.

"Might I interest you in some, incredibly rare, Mandalorian Kri'gee?" the bartender asks.

"Two glasses please," Jace responds.

Jace turns to me. "Ever had that drink before?"

"Never."

"It's awful, definitely, an acquired taste," Jace jests.

The bartender pours two small glasses with dark brown ale. He places the drinks in front of us, and we both grab it at the same time.

"To a successful completion of this mission," Jace says raising his glass.

"Cheers," I reply. 

We both gulp the liquid down and gag---from not only the taste but the smell.

"Oh my goodness," I choke. "You were right!" I start giggling. 

"Well if you're going to a planet you've never been to---might as well drink something you've never had as well," Jace smiles at me.

"Yes, I believe you are right."


	37. Dance With Darkness

"So, there I was, about to get blown to bits. When suddenly this Rancor busts through the cave wall, steps over the thermal detonator, and boom! I was able to jump on the speeder and ride away from the First Order mercenaries!" Jace gesticulates with his story. 

We left the bar after our glass of Kri'gee and found a secluded table in the corner of the Parlor. Jace and I have swapped stories for about an hour now. The Master Codebreaker shouldn't be much longer with our _request_.

"That is so unbelievable that you survived that mission," I respond with a smile. Leaning back in my chair I look around the glamorously decorated room. The female companions, of the Master Codebreaker, yawn from boredom with their drinks.

"Must be quite uneventful to have their job," I giggle. Looking from the women back to Jace.

"Completely," Jace says with a grin.

 _"Quite dull,"_ his voice whispers in my head.

 _"Begone!"_ I demand to myself.

"Anyways, once we have the details from...." Jace's voice trails as I lose focus.

 _"Me? Be gone? Is that any way to talk to your flesh and blood!"_ he lets out a cackle. 

"Jedi Master?" Jace questions.

"Hmm? Sorry, I need to use...the refresher. Would you please excuse me for a moment?" 

"Of, course."

I rise from my seat and walk across the parlor back to the barman. "Which way to the refresher?" The Cathar looks at me drying a glass and points down the hallway. 

"Thank you," I respond rushing past him.

My vision is blurring and I start seeing double. I bump into the wall near the refresher and almost knock down a portrait---the door opens and I rush inside. Quickly, I press the button and lock the refresher behind me. I'm almost blinded by the brightness of this room. Everything is Wayland marble with gold fixtures. It figures he would go over the top---even in the refresher.

I stumble across the floor and make it to the vanity sink. The water turns on and I immediately start splashing my face with it. Closing my eyes, I reach out to the Force. The light is fighting to reach me---darkness is growing stronger in my mind. 

My eyes break open, as I try and catch my breath---it's like I'm losing consciousness. 

"Get out of my head!" I scream at the mirror.

There is no response. 

My hands rest against the sides of the sink---I look into the mirror at my reflection. My mouth is snarling and my eyes are darkening. 

"Get out!" I scream.

The darkness in my complexion starts to lighten from the demand I made. I rip at the tie in my hair and the braid comes loose. Grabbing the strands of my hair, I pull my brown locks back up into my signature single bun. With both hands, I slap at the sides of my cheeks and forehead---to bring color back to my complexion with circulation. 

_"It's what had to be done,"_ I tell myself.

I catch my breath and stare deeply into the eyes of my reflection.

***

_Thunder rolls in the distance. Even with the demise of Palpatine---darkness lingers here. An endless maze of tunnels and caverns with information lies before me in this Sith Temple. All the secrets of the Dark side have been mine since that fateful day._

_I feel as though I've spent months here but barely any time has passed outside this planet. Somehow, this place evades time itself. I have used that to my advantage to study as much as I can within these walls. So much of it, I still don't understand. I wish that I could speak this ancient language---this would go so much faster._

_My lantern light glows against the elaborately carved cavern. I found a tunnel beneath fallen rocks a few weeks ago near the giant chain structure. I can't understand the carvings---if only C-3PO was here. With that reboot, we gave him on Kijimi, he'd have no problem telling me what these Sith hieroglyphs mean._

_"It's here..."_

_Facing the wall, I see numerous carvings drawing out something. I move the lantern closer to the images. I reach out and run my hands over the deep carvings in the wall---tracing them with my fingertips._

_"The World Between Worlds? This has to be it!"_ I think to myself. There is a triangle carved in the wall a being on one side and two on the other. There are lines drawn connecting the three between the triangle. "Ah! What is this saying!"

"This has to be it. The answer I have been searching across the galaxy for a year to find. It's right in front of me.

_"Are you sure it's the World Between Worlds you need?" his sinister voice echos down the cavern._

_I turn around quickly. I sense that I am the only light in the Force present here---I don't respond. I feel the darkness wrapping its twisted soul around my body. I manage to drop the lantern and hear it crash on the stone floor. I will my double-bladed lightsaber to my hand and activate both ends._

_"Where are you!"_

_"I am everywhere..."_

_"What do you want!"_

_"To help you. It is the only way you can bring him back, after all. That's what you have been searching for...haven't you?"_

_"I will never trust anything you say," I say firmly and look around the room. I sense no beings, alive, are present. The energy of the past remains locked away in here---he's trapped._

_"My dear granddaughter, look at the carving on the wall," his voice is demanding and deep._

_I keep my blade engage and slightly turn and look at the carving with my peripheral vision. I am almost mesmerized by the full image of what I see as the lightsaber glow illuminates the carvings above the image. My eyes pull me in the direction to completely face the wall carving._

_"I know you have been to Mustafar. It didn't work for The Dark Lord, Vader---did it... Opened the wrong door. Such a tragedy."_

_I don't respond._

_"You see, you're missing a special piece to your plans. Darth Vader, too, was missing a piece as well. Doors won't open without a key," I can almost hear him smiling from the words._

_"Key?"_

_"Yes. Without it, the door won't open and I'm afraid...young Ben Solo will be lost to time---forever."_

_"What could I possibly be missing?"_

_"You're missing...me," his voice deepens and I shudder from the word "me"._

_"Tell me..."_

_***_

I step away from the mirror and exit the refresher. Trying to stand tall, I walk down the hall and head back into the parlor. I must not have been gone long, because no one seemed to move from their previous positions.

Passing several sofas, I make way back to Jace. He nods and gives me a little smile.

"New hairstyle?" Jace jests.

"Wasn't feeling like myself," I smile and take my seat. 

"His _secretary_ came and informed me he's almost ready with our request."

"Excellent. It's time to get to work then."


	38. Cyclopean Base

"It was very easy to find construct my double-bladed saber. All I did was---"

"The Master Codebreaker shall see you both now," his secretary interrupts us at the table and ushers with her hand toward the hallway. The secretary wears a gold and white, short-sparkly dress. Her golden hair is pulled back into a tight bun and her makeup is breathtaking. She's wearing heels far too high to walk comfortably in. I assume Master Codebreaker would hate for his female companions to be able to run away from his presence. 

***

"I hope you two enjoyed my rare vintage, Kri'gee," Master Codebreaker says. Sitting at the negotiation table once more with a small package next to his hands.

Jace and I take our seats across from him. "It was quite easy getting access for you both on Cyclopean Base, I must say. With the demise of First Order's power, I dare say they have become quite lazy with their security," he says opening the package.

Sliding two badges across the table---Master Codebreaker leans back in his chair. "Those cards will get you access to anywhere with the highest clearance on Cyclopean. However, your goal of getting on _The Ascendancy_ will not happen by me, my dear," he says looking at me.

"What are you saying," Jace questions firmly. I sense his rising pulse from the news. I calm my emotions and scan the Master Codebreaker.

"You see, my good man, the only way to get clearance into _The Ascendancy_ is to get it from inside the ship. This ship works on a special program or some algorithm---the likes of which I have never seen before. The data is almost---" 

"Organic," I interrupt.

"Yes, exactly, so smart you are."

"So you're saying you can't do it. I guess we wasted our time and resources here, Master Jedi," Jace says rising from his seat in frustration. He knows so much is riding on the success of this mission. I grab his arm and pull him back in his seat---calling his frustrated bluff to get Master Codebreaker to change his story. 

"He's telling the _truth_ ," I say looking at Jace. Jace sits back in his chair and grabs the arms of the seat. 

"What's the alternative then?" I ask.

"You have to sneak on somehow, I suppose, darling. There is a way to do that, to be sure. There would have to be. However, I have to leave that up to your devices," he says with a smug smile.

I can't control it any longer---the darkness. Reaching out through the Force, I apply pressure around his neck---ever so gently. I watch with pleasure as he begins to squirm in his seat from the uncomfortable pressure. His eyes look deeply into mine---a scared rat fearing the end. I should just kill him right here. Right the wrongs and avenge the death of the fallen soldiers I lost. I feel the blood in his veins trying to push through the mysterious hold around his neck. His oxygen is becoming lower and lower as I increase the pressure. Both of his hands slam against his collar trying to pull at the invisible clutch.

"Rey!" Jace screams and grabs my arm. He's never called me by my first name before. 

I release the hold on the Master Codebreaker and watch him gasp for air. "Tell me, how do we use _our devices_ and sneak onto this ship?" I say, trying to still my mind.

He coughs and gasps for as much air as his lungs will gather. With a shaken breath, "the ship---" he coughs. "The ship will land and all aboard will disembark. You can sneak on as one of their own but you'd need to do away with the people whose identity you take---" he coughs once more and slicks his hair back as if nothing happened.

"Perfect, where do we start?" I ask menacingly.

"My secretary shall take you down the hall and get uniforms. After, you shall go to my _private_ garage where a vehicle suited to taxi commanding officers awaits. Once you reach the base, there is nothing else I can do for you, darling."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Master Codebreaker," I say rising with my new badge in my left hand and right extended to shake his.

He clears his throat and rises from his seat. Jace follows after and is in awe of what just took place.

"The pleasure is all _mine,_ " he says shaking my hand.

***

"You know, of all the vehicles I've ridden. I have never been in one of these babies before," Jace says as he adjusts his Fleet Admiral hat in front of the mirror in the speeder.

"This is the nicest I've been in. Amazing, he just happened to have a PL-Ninety luxury speeder lying around for us to use," I smile as I make sure the medals on my Grand Admiral uniform are straight.

"You didn't use those Jedi mind-tricks, I've heard about, on him, did you?" Jace turns to me and asks with a big smile on his face---he knows the truth.

"Oh, of course not," I lie and grin back to Jace. "He probably realized this ship was far more comfortable than the other one he had planned for us."

We turn our attention front and center and sit with perfect posture in our seats---the way an admiral would. The droid chauffeur lowers to ground level and approaches the gate into Cyclopean Base.

"This is it, we're on our own now. Don't speak to them or make eye contact with anyone lower than you---that's my job. The speeder is going to take us as close to _The Ascendancy's_ docking point as possible,"

I feel my sabers hidden in the pockets of my overcoat. Looking at the clock inside the speeder---I turn to Jace. "We have less than one hour before the ship arrives,"

The speeder pulls to the entry gate and it's robotic arm hands a card to the officer inside the security box. The officer grabs the card and scans the information. He looks inside the vehicle back at us in our seats. 

"I _expect_ an officer to salute and stand at attention when _we_ approach!" Jace exclaims with a sneer.

"My apologies, Fleet Admiral Hawking. We weren't informed you'd be arriving this early," the man says and salutes. He presses a few buttons and the gate opens. The droid drives our speeder inside. 

_"This is where the fun begins,"_ I say to myself.


	39. Embark

Cyclopean Base is even larger once inside. They have made it so the soldiers never need to leave the base for anything---it has everything here. Those in command probably wouldn't let them leave any way for fear of desertion. That is the reason we had to be in our admiral disguises. Our speeder drives towards the middle of the base. The objective is to change into another uniform---they are air sealed and hidden in our jackets. To then lure two unsuspecting _Ascendancy_ soldiers away once and assume their identities. That is if everything goes according to plan. Our driver speeds us around the base as fast as it can to our first stop. 

Our first checkpoint, walk into a less utilized cinema and change in the refresher. "This is our stop," Jace says as he moves in the luxury speeder towards the door. 

I follow out behind him and refuse to make eye contact with any solider that salutes me as I walk down the pathway. We take a sharp right turn and enter the cinema. Jace doesn't even pay for the entrance fee--he just faces the cashier and glares at him. The worker has a shiver of fear that runs down his spine and allows the door to open. The ticket cashier knows that officers of _our rank_ don't need to pay.

We head inside and can see some soldiers in civilian clothing walking to their screening room. I turn quickly down the hall and see the sign for a female refresher over the door. Jace walks past me and enters the male refresher. 

There is no one inside---I enter a stall door and lock it behind me. I rip off the admiral jacket and throw it on the floor by my feet. Under my shirt is a standard lieutenant uniform---hidden in an air-sealed bag, wrapped around my torso.

I rip open the package and quickly dress into the new trousers and tunic. I grab the admiral's clothing and package and roll it into a ball. Taking it, I dump it into the trash incinerator near the exit. With a quick buzz, the uniform is incinerated. 

Turning, I step to the sink and make sure my new hat is straight and hair is styled tight. I can't let any detail be missed. My sabers are both secured under my new uniform top. I touch them to make sure they won't fall from any movement.

I make eye contact with myself in the mirror. _"It's going to be all over soon."_

I exit the refresher and see Jace exiting at about the same time as me. Together, we walk out of the cinema---without drawing the suspicion of anyone around us. Marching side by side, we walk out of the building and back to the street. We don't speak but are observing everyone around us. I can tell we are noticing the same people as we walk down the street. 

_"They don't even notice us,"_ I think to myself.

All the First Order soldiers are drunk and disorderly walking about the base. They have grown lax and unrestrained since their galactic regime has ended. Soldiers fist fighting and grabbing at female workers on base. I sense Jace's amazement by the sight. He's never seen anyone in the military acting like this. 

"I guess it was a bunch of _misinformation_ about their military discipline," I chuckle to myself. Jace smiles. I can tell he was thinking the same thing.

We both stop in our tracks.

_"It's here."_

Looking up to the sky, _The Ascendancy_ has broken through the atmosphere---early. Jace and I stop and turn to one another. 

"Now's the time," Jace says firmly to me. Alarms start to sound indicating a ship is about to dock on base. It doesn't seem to make any of the other soldiers budge from their tasteless activities. Under the cover of their distraction, we pick up our pace towards the docking ship. 

I follow with my eyes as the ship gently hovers and begins docking on base. Only a ship controlled with organics could land that delicately. The alarms change their sound and I sense with the Force that _Ascendancy_ soldiers are about to disembark.

Such darkness in the Force swirls around me. There is something darker about that ship than we even realized. It's not just powered by computer and organics---something additional.

_Whispers._

I feel something strange. The same presence I felt the night we captured the clone on Coruscant. The familiar presence tugs on my mind again.

We both stop and tuck ourselves behind a nearby shop. The giant loading doors on the ship open, and we watch as a few hundred soldiers disembark the ship. They are wearing the red Sith trooper uniforms like the ones that crew the Sith Destroyers. 

Jace turns to me and whispers. "I just need to get into the engine room."

"Someone is waiting for me on that ship, Jace. I can feel them calling to me."

"Who?" he asks puzzled.

"A ghost of _my past_."

Most of _The Ascendancy_ crew is out on base now. We have to wait until they board the vessel again before we try to sneak on board. We stay in our place of cover waiting for an unsuspecting soldier to become our target. To get on the ship, you need access badges---those troopers have them, and we need them.

***

An alarm sounds throughout the base that causes the once drunk and restless soldiers to regain their composure and head to their stations.

"What's happening!" I yell to Jace over the sound of the alarm.

 _The Ascendancy's_ engines start once more. Both Jace and I look up at _The Ascendancy_.

"They know that we are here!" Jace yells. The cybernetics are relaying to him what information is happening throughout the base. 

A sea of red runs past us and attempts to get back onto the ship before it leaves. There must be severe punishment if you miss your boarding. I can sense their fear through the Force. Jace and I run with the sea of red troopers back to the vessel. I will with the Force, the access card of a red trooper to my hand. She had stopped to put on her helmet and it was exposed on her utility belt. Jace winks at me that he has one as well---he's quicker than I am. We quickly march with the others up the loading ramp and into the ship.

Our newly stolen cards allow us to embark on the ship. Once we pass the security doors we have officially arrived at the ship. 

_Whispers._

I stop in my tracks and turn around quickly. Darkness is overwhelming me. I can't push against it in my mind for very long. It's overpowering me already.

_Whispers._

"Jedi Master, what is it?" Jace asks. He has caught up to me from the large crowd. 

_Whispers._

I turn and look at him. My mouth trembles from the energy I am feeling---I want to scream. "You know the plan, Jace. This is where we must part ways."

He looks at me and nods. I know he's going to the engine room to try to take down this ship's defenses so our Republic fleet can destroy this threat once and for all.

_Whispers._

This ship is operated by something far worse than we all originally imagined. I can feel the evil enveloping me. This ship is operated not just be experimental technology but with Sith Alchemy to power the ship with the Dark Side of the Force. That's how it can drain the life from Republic Destroyer shields. 

I quicken my pace through the ship's hull and finding my way up to the bridge. Something is pulling me through the Force---guiding me. The same presence that called out to me on Coruscant at the restaurant with Finn. The same presence that lurked in the darkness when I fought the clone. The same presence that has stocked me since Mustafar. The same presence that mimics _his_ energy. 

I keep running. Passing other soldiers running to their posts for departure. I know where I must go---to the dark heart of this ship. 

My journey has led me to this point---I must come face to face with it once and for all. I must come face to face with that I fear most. I'm afraid I may have lost the upper hand for what's about to happen next.

_Whispers._


	40. It Begins

The doors open to the bridge before me--- _someone let me in_. The closer to this dark heart of the ship I get---the more twisted my mind becomes. This Sith alchemy is even more complex once inside. I feel as though they have tied this ship to the Dark side of the Force completely. Strong and manipulative energy swirls all around me. I feel as though the very light inside of me dwindles from being here---I'm becoming weaker. 

Down the long hallway, two apprentice guards stand at attention by the door. They are both wearing dark clothing---I sense they are not clones. Ripping off my First Order coat, I toss it to the side and will my yellow lightsaber to my hand from under my shirt.

 _"Kill them. Kill them now,"_ he demands in my head in a joyful sounding voice.

The power of the Dark side has me consumed. Activating my blade---they engage theirs. I don't want to bother wasting the energy sparring. Quickly, my hand rises forward in the air and with the Force---I snap both of their necks. I feel the crack ripple through the Force. Ending their lives brings me joy---the darkness is winning.

 _"Pathetic weren't they? No matter,"_ he whispers in my head.

There is no point in fighting him. It would be a losing battle; he has the advantage now. He knew all along this would happen. Anger from the thought bursts through my mind. I feel my vision clouding and our power synergizing together. If he takes complete hold of me and vanquishes my light inside---then he wins. I can't let him. I have to hold on just a bit longer. I have to see my plan through to the end. I must correct all the wrongs of the past---especially my own.

Walking over their corpses, the door opens. Inside, I'm completely blown away by what I see. An intricate design with a large ball in the center. Surrounding the ball are circuits and wires. It looks like the driver connects to the ship and operates it with their mind. The energy in here is overwhelming---pure Sith design. This sort of technology cannot be allowed to survive. Our galaxy would be no match to fight it. _I need to get them to Ahch-To._

"I know you are here! Come out now!" I scream into the seemingly empty bridge. I sense _them_ \---they have arrived.

Another door in the corner opens and out walks the same clone I faced on Hutta. I point my yellow blade at him and engage the other end---making my double-bladed saber ready for combat.

"I have been waiting for this for quite some time now," he sneers.

"I still don't remember _your name_ ," I taunt. His face draws an angry frown, and he then activates his red blade.

Jumping in the air---over some control tables---I crash my blade into his. Our sparring begins. Crashing and blocking, he's no match for my skill in combat and the anger fueling it. But I sense something even more sinister afoot. _There are more of them coming._

From the same door I entered, another two clones engage their blades and come around this clone. They don't immediately engage my---why?

This _Cassian_ is demonstrating skill in combat technique number eight. What is he waiting for? I am growing more angry and tired at the same time. The Dark side is draining me of my endurance---or is someone else doing that?

"Enough!" I scream. I blindside him with style two, Juyo. The aggression disarms him and with a quick swoop---I decapitate him. I'm physically and mentally drained from using the Force. This was their intention all along---to tire me out. 

_"Feels good, doesn't it? Do it again. Feel their life drain by your hand!"_ Sidious says in my mind.

The other two surround me on both sides. I sense they won't fight me.

"What are you waiting for!" I taunt.

Suddenly, they turn and I hear one of the blast doors slide open. 

"No...it's not possible..." My legs grow weak and my eyes become watery. Seeing _him_ walk towards me. My body trembles the closer he gets. I can't lose focus---it's not _Ben_.

An aggressive blow makes contact with the back of my head.

_Black._

***

I regain consciousness. Trying to open my eyes, all I see are blurred colors.

"Comfortable?" the familiar voice asks.

_"I know that voice."_

I attempt to put my hand on my head to steady it but soon realize---I'm bound to an interrogation table. My arms and legs are spread and my shirt is off. Only my wraps protect my modesty. I can feel that my hair has come loose and some strands have fallen on my face. Both of my sabers are gone---I sense they are in his hands.

I don't want the image to clear. I don't want to see that which I fear most in front of me. I'm weak and disoriented---I can't use the Force to get out of these restraints this time. The table is only slightly reclined. I manage to tilt my head forward slightly and open my eyes to _his face_. 

A clone of Ben stands before me. Wearing dark robes and hair slicked back---he stares at me with those familiar eyes. But they aren't the same as _my Ben's_ eyes. These are dark and unfeeling.

"Miss _me_?" he taunts as he gets as close as possible to me. I can sense him looking at me with desire and hatred---such a combination.

With the remaining energy I have, I spit at him. He chuckles from my attempt, and he waves his hand at his minion. "I have been waiting to test this device on you. You fell right into my trap. It appears that happens to you quite a lot. That's why it was so easy to get you here. Now, you've brought me what I needed---the Dark saber," he says examining the blade over my stomach.

I start laughing. "You fool!" I continue to laugh. I feel delirious at this point.

He looks down at me. "You dare laugh at me? Bring me the device now!"

A black orb floats towards me. I feel a sharp needle pierce my right arm and what happens after is excruciating. 

I feel like I'm on fire. A hellfire burns my body and my mind. I feel my very soul being slowly devoured by the flames. My mind falls into a spiral of insanity from the pain. I manage to look at my body and see what damage is done---nothing. 

This torture device isn't a chemical or droid---it's using the Dark Side of the Force. Destroy the mind but keep the body. He will be able to torture me without killing me indefinitely. The injection is connected to his mind.

"This isn't the Dark saber! It's a fake! You fool!" he screams at his underlings.

I scream a heckling laugh over the pain. I won't give him the satisfaction of hearing my cry of pain for help. 

"Ahahahah! You pathetic clone! You think you can defeat me!" I scream at him.

"Where is it!" he screams placing his hand around my throat. I feel his breath on the side of my face. His desire for me is amplified and the urge to kill me at the same time. I feel the whiplash in the force from his fantasies of pleasure and death.

I let him scan my mind. _The blade was taken by Maz to the head island caretaker on Ahch-To. It waits for me there._ He releases my mind and my head turns to the side from exhaustion. 

"Tell the destroyers our course is set for Ahch-To!" he screams.

I can't help but smile. I must have forgotten to show him that the entire Republic Fleet awaits him there as well. He's blinded by the Dark side and fails to see this was the trap the whole time---to get the enemy in a vulnerable position. Now, he's going to Ahch-To thinking he'll open a portal to the World Between Worlds after he finds the Dark saber. But really, a hole will just be blown in his ship. Everything is falling into place---just like I planned from the beginning. I hope Jace has found the engine room---I still need his piece of the plan to succeed for my grand scheme to work.

He throws the fake blade against the wall in a fit of rage. With the Force, he grips a choke hold over my throat. I can't breathe or think---not about anything but the pain. The light in my vision fades---I'm falling. Deeper and deeper my mind falls into the abyss of my thoughts.

_Black._


	41. Let Me See Them

_Slowly, my eyes open. I hear the waves crash against the shore and a gentle Summer breeze washes over me. Breathing in deep---I see the surrounding scene unfold._

_Leaning up against the door frame---I see the outside---the ocean expands on the horizon. I look up to see blue skies overhead and large gray birds flying past. I sense him approaching. Turning my head around, Ben stands right beside me. His strong right arm wraps around my torso, and he pulls me close against his frame._

_I turn my body into his and feel both his arms embrace me tightly. Resting my left ear against his chest, I can hear his heart beating. I close my eyes and breathe him deeply in---savoring the moment. Ben's cheek rests against the top of my head---I hear something._

_Children are laughing outside in the distance. I move, and he reluctantly loosens the embrace. I watch as a young boy and girl---facing the ocean---play in the tall grass._

_I gasp._

_"No," Ben says pulling me back into his embrace._

_I try to wiggle loose from his strong arms---he tightens them around me preventing me from running._

_"Let me see them. My children...please!" my voice cracks. I want to rush over to the children playing. To see their faces and learn everything about them. I want to hear their names and hold them tight in my arms. This future can't be real---knowing what happens..._

_"Not yet," he says softly._

_"What are their names?" I choke on sobs._

_"I don't know... I didn't ask," he replies._

_I wipe away the falling tears from my cheeks. "Why?" I ask softly._

_"I don't want to know," he says._

_The despair of what I must do fills my heart. The path that must happen to bring him back---I must give everything._

_My eyes fill with water. The Force is being cruel to me now. Somewhere in time, these visions could exist. Knowing what happens at the end of all this---seeing this vision feels like a dagger in my heart._

_I turn and look up at Ben. "Once, on this plane, someone said to wait for me here...who?" I look back at the children facing away from me and playing together_. 

_He takes a moment to respond. "They did..." he looks over to them playing in the distance_ _and_ _back to me._

_I start to sob._

_"With what must come to pass...why is the Force doing this to me! Why is it bringing me here to you after all these years! I don't understand! Why would it take you from me if I was just meant to bring you back!"_

_Ben's grip on my body loosens again and I feel his strong hands move up my arms and squeeze into my shoulders. "We are bound together by the Force---by the Dyad. Where you go, I go. Even through death, the Force will bring us together, Rey. You needed to come here and see these visions---to know they could be real. You are the only one who can do this, Rey. This is the only way to destroy him..."_

_"You know what happens at the end of this... You know what you must do," I wipe away a falling tear._

_"Rey," he gently strokes my right cheek and looks at me with those loving dark eyes. "They..." he looks at the children playing and then back to me. "They have a greater destiny than you or I could ever imagine---I've seen it," he scans me with his eyes. He knows he can't tell me any more than that---I sense it._

_"I know what you fear---I fear it too. You need to trust in the Force, Rey," he whispers as his hand runs to the back of my hair._

_"I don't know how I can defeat him, now, Ben. I feel almost consumed by him. This is the only place I don't feel his shadow," I turn and look back at the children playing. They rise from the grass and the girl places her arm around the boy's shoulders---hugging him._

_I want to fall to my knees._

_I sense his anxiety growing---he knows our time is almost up._

_"Rey, listen to me," both his hands tightly grip my shoulders and his eyes lock onto mine. "Bleed...and let the darkness in..." he pulls my body in and kisses my forehead._

_"Ben..." I reach out for him as the vision starts to fade._

_I'm falling._


	42. Drowning In The Depths

_Rey, there is an imbalance in the Force... I know that you feel it," Master Skywalker says to me. His Force ghost on Ahch-To appears before me. I continue chiseling away at the rock around the mirror cave---I don't respond._

_"You are trying to do something that has never been successfully done before, Rey."_

_In a huff, I climb down the ladder and stand facing his apparition. "I don't care," I reply shortly._

_"Rey, you are pushing the boundary of something powerful---beyond all knowledge---" I cut him off._

_"If you want the boundaries of knowledge and life expanded---someone needs to push it," I reply shortly._

_"If he goes through---if you fail---it will be the destruction of everything!" he screams._

_"Then I won't let him pass!" I scream._

_Master Skywalker's face turns to stone. He knows there is nothing he can say that will change my course._

_"This is one thing you will never understand! My soul is divided without him here! There can be no true balance without a dyad present in the galaxy! You know what happens when there isn't balance! The Sith will rise with a new master and apprentice! Who then Master Skywalker will vanquish them! Will it be you again!"_

_***_

_I step over the body of a Darth Vader cultist. With the Force, I move the fallen wall and debris from my pathway---the doorway is visible now._

_I gasp. "It's here..."_

_Walking into the forgotten laboratory, I can see the remnants of the failed experiment. I activate another small lantern from my pack and place it on the floor in the center of the room. Activating my other two, I use the Force and have them float in a circle around the ruins so that I can see everything clearly._

_"He had the right idea. How foolish of him to trust Momin. He can't have an imbalance bring back the light. He needed balance on this plane to bring Padme back..."_

_Approaching the first extremely large slab I examine the markings. From the information I was able to gather---these are not the correct markings that I saw on Exegol. Vader was able to open a door---but not the right one._

_I pass another three slabs that have been cracked and severely damaged. With the Force, I will them away from the center---the place I need._

_"There you are," I smile._

_I examine the circular stone altar that was hidden under the giant slabs. I will the dusty debris off of the top with the Force._

_"Even with the key, it wouldn't have worked here. But you will do just fine as a table."_

_***_

_"I know they have the coordinates to the Dark Saber. And now, they will give it to me," I place the datacron on the circular-stone altar in the laboratory._

_"Take the bait and give me what I want," I smile at the datacron resting on the altar._

_I turn around and exit the laboratory. I know it's only a matter of time before they follow my trail here and think they have discovered it first. I have kept every detail secret from everyone---even Finn. A frown grows on my face from the realization._

_"Give me the coordinates and I'll get the saber." I think to myself._

_***_

_"You see, you're missing a special piece to your plans. Darth Vader, too, was missing a piece as well. Doors won't open without a key," I can almost hear him smiling from the words._

_"Key?"_

_"Yes. Without it, the door won't open and I'm afraid...young Ben Solo will be lost to time---forever."_

_"What could I possibly be missing?"_

_"You're missing...me," his voice deepens and I shudder from the word "me"._

_"Tell me..."_

_"Continue down the path to the very end," he demands._

_Reluctantly, I continue walking. Keeping my guard and senses up in case there is an ambush. The path ends and another carved wall is before me._

_"What does this mean?"_

_"The only way to break the door open is with the full power of light and dark. A dyad would have no problem doing so. However, it appears your other half is no longer with us. Such a pity," he sneers._

_"Get to the point!"_

_"You would need me, the last remaining Sith to help you open it..."_

_"I will never use your help!"_

_"You will if you want young Ben Solo to return to this world. After all, that is what you desire most. I can see it in your mind. It consumes every spare thought. Since you have discovered what opens the spirit world---you will stop at nothing. This is the way..."_

_My heart races. I feel like I am drowning and can't breathe._

_"Tell me..."_

_"Open your mind and allow my power to surge through you. Only then will you have the power to break open the door on Ahch-To!"_

_"How can I trust that you aren't going to destroy me once you get the chance," I counter._

_"You don't. But it is the only way to bring him back. You know this is true. You have seen it!"_

_***_

_I see the door. A white circle illuminates in the stars. I'm on a circular path with a few other portals in the distance. This is the right door---finally._

_"He'll come back when I call his name..." I watch as the wolves glow around the doorway. I feel the bond surging---he's close. I am at the edge of destiny. I reach my hand forward and touch my fingertips against the black void. The memory of my first encounter with the mirror cave on Ahch-To comes to my mind's eye._

_"Ben Solo."_

***


	43. Inside Your Mind

"What an interesting journey you've had, Rey," Ben's clone says near my ear. He lowers his hand from my forehead. In my sleep, he was able to read my mind---my defenses were down. He must have seen everything. 

I shiver.

My head throbs. I feel the cold floor below my body. Both my wrists and my ankles are bound by energy cuffs. I try to lift my head but feel broken from the torture my captor put me through. There's no way I can break my bondage and escape from him---I'm too weak.

I can't speak---I feel delirious from him digging through my mind. Inching closer to me, I feel his lust growing at my exposed and defenseless body.

"What I saw inside your mind was fascinating, Rey."

"I bet it was," I respond sarcastically.

"You have held the upper hand so much in this game. Somehow, you even managed to make a duplicate Dark Saber, on Takodana, while no one was looking. It appears you have accomplished many things while no one was looking," he says as he leans down on his side next to mine.

I can feel the darkness emitting of his body---he's consumed by it.

"You think we don't know about your little ambush waiting on Ahch-To," he laughs. "We have known about that since you left Coruscant. Beaumont Kin isn't the only spy we have planted there."

 _"I knew it,"_ I think to myself.

"I know that what you have seen on Exegol and Mustafar. We too, know why Lord Vader failed to open the spirit world and the World Between Worlds," he says as he runs his left finger up my arm towards my shoulder.

 _"Does he now?"_ Sidious's voice whispers in my mind.

I need to keep the clone monologuing. He hasn't seen Jace in the plans when he scanned my mind. I have to give Jace enough time. I force my eyes open and stare deeply into his. I sense his excitement through the Force---he's not even concealing it.

"We plan on using your Republic fleet to open the door of Time. They are, after all, the light to our darkness. The balance we need on this plane," he sneers.

I say nothing and stare at him.

"What are you going to do _now_?" I ask coyly and delicately flutter my eyelids at him. 

" _Now,_ I'm going to intercept your fleet at Ahch-To and open the door," he says rising to a standing position. I follow him up with my eyes as I lay there on the floor. I reach out through the Force and sense my saber on the far table. 

"When I succeed---you will rule with me. You won't have a choice _then_ ," he says and walks away from me on the floor. I follow him as he makes his way to the control sphere in the center of the room.

Taking his seat in front of the sphere, cords begin moving around his body. Most attach into his head---where I assume a cybernetics implant is. Placing his fingers on the sphere---he connects to the ship. I sense we are moving now. It's only a matter of time until we reach Ahch-To. 

_"Jace hurry,"_ I think to myself.

***

About an hour has passed by. I sense we are getting closer in proximity to Ahch-To by the excitement in Ben's clone. I'm slowly regaining my strength but trying to conceal it for fear of him using the machine again. I need all the strength I can get.

Alarms begin ringing. They must have picked up on the scanners the Republic Fleet waiting in orbit---I can't fail now. 

I turn and look at the clone operating _The Ascendancy_. He senses my stare and looks down at me. "Not to worry, your Republic fleet will be annihilated soon. Then, you can take me to where you've hidden the Dark Saber---before I destroy the planet.

"How do you plan on opening a door big enough for your fleet to get through?" I smile.

"Sith Alchemy is far too complex for your Jedi mind to understand. I'll just show you," he mocks.

This ship rocks and breaks from light speed. "Sitting ducks, just as I foresaw," he says with an evil smile.

"All ships fire at will," he says to the screen. 

With him distracted, I use the Force to slowly move my lightsaber down to the floor. I'm going to need it if Jace succeeds. I keep my gaze on Ben's clone. 

I can tell our Republic fleet is under heavy fire. If this ship falls, the entire First Order fleet will go with it.

***

Several minutes have passed and I can sense the losses mounting on the Republic's side. 

"What's this!" the clone screams. "It appears I missed something scanning your mind!"

 _The Ascendancy_ rocks from a hit by the Republic Navy. The clone looks highly confused by what is happening.

"Trying to take down my defenses and give me a virus! Pathetic! I will find your hidden companion, Rey!"

Using the Force, I begin sliding my saber closer as he becomes more distracted. A whole mess of alarms turn on and all I can hear for a few moments is a loud siren. 

"Found the scum!" he turns his head and looks over at me. "Security to the engine room. The engine room is compromised!" he demands. 

I get the saber even closer while I lay on the ground. It's too soon to act---I need to give Jace more time. 

"No!" he screams.

I sense the clone is panicking and watch as the surrounding cords start to short circuit. Hisses and flashes of light explode around the clone. Something has happened in our favor. The ship does not know where to fire and where to avoid incoming attacks. The clone panics and grabs a commlink.

"Commander take over manual controls!" 

The clone screams and stands up from his chair. The remaining cords detach from his head and fall lifeless behind his chair. I slide on the floor as a direct hit rocks _The Ascendancy_. By now the ship is in complete panic mode---I sense it through the Force. 

"You!" he screams looking at me.

Suddenly, the restraints on my wrists and ankles release. _"Jace. He found me."_

Willing the saber to my hand I lunge up from the floor and engage my yellow blade on both ends. A heavy hit crashes into the ship and the lights begin to flicker. The alarm to reach the escape pods sounds. I regain my footing and try and find the clone---he's gone. Deactivating my saber, I reattach it to my belt. I see the exit is open and no guards are visible.

I run across the room and out to the door. The ship is under heavy fire now. Running through the corridors, I pass soldiers trying to get to the nearest escape pods. I try and reach out to find Jace but I can't seem to locate him. I'm beginning to fear they found him in the engine room. 

***

Dodging crewman, I round the corner and crash into someone. The man grabs my shoulders and I'm quick to realize it's Jace.

"Come on! We have to get off this ship!" I yell at him over the alarms.

"I'm right behind you!" he responds loudly.

We make it a few steps and Jace stumbles to the ground. "What's wrong!"

"The engine room was too hot! I'm low on salt and water! My leg is cramping, I can't move it!"

"Take my shoulder!" I yell over the alarms as I lift him with his right arm over my shoulder. Using the Force, I gain strength to move both of us. 

"This way!" I scream as I slowly move us down the hall. The ship rocks and lights flicker again from another direct hit by the Republic.

Most, if not all the escape pods, have jettisoned. "Look!" he yells as he points to a private escape pod door. "This one is still here!"

This must be the clone's private escape pod---no wonder it's still here. All the desperate crew must be too terrified to use it. I hobble us over to the control panel outside of the blast doors. Pushing the button, the door opens for us. We walk through the entrance and the door to the escape pod opens. 

Walking inside both doors shut behind us and the pod's internal lighting illuminates. I help Jace sit down on the lounger as I make way to the main computer. Activating the pod, I enter the landing coordinates for the mountain island on Ahch-To. I made sure I memorized these the last time I left the island---I knew this time would come.

The pod jettisons from it's holding bay, and we break away from the ship. We look out the viewing window and see the carnage of the battle. 

"At least we're winning now," Jace says reassuringly.

"Yeah, at least," I respond softly. I'm fixated on the images out the window. I can't help but worry about Finn and the others. I must have faith they are all right. 

I watch and see the flagship of the Republic take down _The Ascendancy_. With a fiery explosion, the ship is obliterated from existence. I know Poe is commanding that flagship. Leia would be so proud of him---I'm so proud of him. Dog fights continue near the Xyston-class Star Destroyer from the Sith Fleet.

"We still need to take that destroyer down," I say as I collapse next to Jace on the lounger.

"They will have faith," he responds.

Our pod sails through space and is only moments away from breaking into the atmosphere of Ahch-To.

"How did you manage to override the ship, Jace?"

He breathes in deeply. "I tried giving it the virus as we originally planned but the system was too adaptive. It destroyed every attempt I made to implant it. Then, I remembered something you said before we got onto the ship," he turns and looks at me with an exhausted smile.

"What?"

_"Misinformation."_

"I see," I respond and chuckle slightly.

"That ship was too precise, all the time, with a stream of accurate and constant information. So, I just relayed into the brain it was being attacked everywhere and that ships were all over the place. After I did that, it couldn't adapt quickly enough and it overwhelmed the sensors. The Republic took care of the rest," he smiles as he leans back against the lounger and catches his breath. 

I keep watching out the window at the battle raging. I think about what Jace said.

"By the way, you aren't wearing a shirt," Jace says as he hands me his jacket. 

"Thank you, but I won't need it for what's about to happen next," I respond giving him a reassuring smile.

The pod breaks through the atmosphere and I can feel it trying to slow us down for a landing on the surface. 

"Hold on."


	44. The Island

Screaming through the atmosphere our pod races towards the surface. The reverse thrusters engage and the pod soars back upward in the sky. Jace and I are knocked to the pod floor as we feel the engine shift into landing mode. I can see other pods, from _The Ascendancy,_ out of the viewing window dropping into the ocean. 

"Brace yourself!" I yell at Jace. 

The escape pod's landing chute deploys as it prepares to touchdown on the island. With a hard thud, the pod lands on the surface.

"We're here," I say with relief.

The pod's internal lighting flashes orange over our heads. I step over to the computer and flip the switch to unlock the door. With a loud pop, the door shoots off the hinges and I can see the island once again. 

Climbing out the hatch, I jump down on the grass below. The sun is high overhead and a gentle ocean breeze hits my senses. 

_"So it begins,"_ he laughs in my head.

"Where to now?" Jace asks as he jumps out of the hatch and lands near me. 

"You need to alert the island caretakers to head into the caverns for safety---this isn't over."

"What about you, Rey?" his face draws concern.

"There's something that I must do. Don't wait for me. The Republic military will be down here after _that's all over_ ," I say looking up to the heavens.

Jace nods at me and turns around to try and see which way to the village. "Take care of yourself, Rey," he says before he runs to warn the caretakers. I feel the tenderness of his words. 

"It was an honor fighting alongside you, Jace." He smiles at me and starts running. Deep down, he knows what I'm about to do. He's somehow sensed it since Takodana. He realizes there's nothing he can say or do change my course now. It all ends here---the same place it all began.

Breathing in, I turn to my left and look at the horizon. This could be the last time I ever see this beautiful view. How I dreamed of living near an ocean when I was on Jakku. Those daydreams got me through some of the darkest times on that planet. Those days seem so distant now that even the memory of them doesn't seem real.

I head down the grassy decline and make way to the cliff side. 

_Whispers_.

Porgs fly away as I step towards the cliff side. I can hear the waves crash against the rock in the distance. The land goes down at a decline and I can see the small walkway to the hole in the rock. 

As I step down the path, loose rocks roll down towards the water. 

_Whispers._

The wind is getting colder and the waves hit harder the closer I get. I step off the narrow rocky path and see _the hole_. I'm starting to wish that I took Jace's coat when I had the chance. My lips begin chattering to keep my body temperature warm.

_There it is..._

The waves echo through the opening of the hole below. Dried seaweed covers the top and I can feel it calling to me once again. Carefully, I stand near the opening and look down. The waves seem calmer below than up here. 

Using the Force, I will my wooden raft a made into view. The dark brown raft glides over the water and I hold it with the Force below the opening. "Not going to get wet this time," I smirk.

Focusing, I jump through the hole and use the Force to soften my landing onto the raft. My feet hit the surface and I slowly rise from a crouching position. I turn around and can see it---the mirror.

With the Force, I guide the raft to the edge of the mirror. Gently, I coast through the water. I can feel the darkness pulling me towards the mirror. 

_"At last,"_ his voice echoes in my head.

I swallow hard and step off the raft and onto the rock. I grab the rope and tie it to a nearby large rock. Looking up, my carvings are visible by the light shining into the cave. I look down in front of the mirror and see the Dark Saber wrapped in a cloth. 

"Maz didn't let me down," I smile from the memory of her.

Kneeling, I grab the small items and begin unwrapping it. I let the cloth fall to my feet and examine the blade in my hands. There were numerous other blades forged with these mysterious crystals. From what I understand, these crystals come from the other side of this mirror---forged by a black hole. My right fingers trace over the hilt slowly---savoring its beauty. Tenderly, I wrap my right hand around the hilt and activate the blade. 

_"You know what we must do now,"_ he whispers.

I focus on the light and the dark. His power surges through my body fusing with the light inside. The synergy becomes a gold static in my hands. 

The saber ignites and I once again see it's the black hole of darkness before me. The golden electricity dances around the hilt. Moving the blade slowly in the air, I whip it high overhead and lunge strike it into the mirror. 

Letting go the mirror begins to ripple as if a pebble was dropped in a pond. The ripples move over the giant mirror and hit the ends. Once the ripples hit the stone---my carvings illuminate white. 

I exhale a sigh of relief.

The carvings start to hiss and the light inside my markings also ripples. The watery looking mirror begins to recede from where I stabbed the Dark saber. The water is moving towards the cave wall---almost being absorbed by the markings. 

_Whispers._

"Open!" our voices command in unison. 

The mirror forces inward and has turned into a black void. Streams of light fly in my direction. I watch as two streams of light run parallel and stop right at the edge of the mirror---guiding my path. 

I shakily breathe in. I know what I must do and I cannot fail. My right foot slowly moves forward and touches the path---it's firm. I exhale and breathe in deeply once more. Before I step onto the path with both feet, I turn to my left and see the Dagger of Mortis. 

"It will all be over soon."

I breathe in and step on the path. I feel the sheer power of the Force wrap around my body---pulling me forward. I look around and see stars all around me. I don't notice any major constellations but I fear to step off of the path. The air is perfectly still and I can feel the core of the Force here. Turning around I can see a door of light behind me--- _Ahch-To_. This will be how I get back. I turn forward-facing and see my two streams of light path connect in a circle. Evenly spaced are four doors---all with seemingly different designs around their archways.

I keep walking. Passing the first door---Time. This must be the doorway the clone wanted to go through. Imagine, I could undo all the wrongs of the past right here--- _I could go back to the beginning and fix everything with hindsight_.

I keep stepping and pass another doorway---Space. This must be how you travel from one point of the galaxy to the next in seconds. This is the door Sidious wanted to use before he seated power in the days of the Old Republic. 

"This one. The one from _my dreams_."

A circular door with serpents entwined around the rim of the door---Death. My breath shakes. I swallow hard and face the door. The power that I have at this moment. I could bring anyone back---from any time. I could see my parents---my heart sinks and tears form in both my eyes.

Looking back, I see the light once more. "The door of _Life_...my door..."

I look back into the doorway of Death. I reach my hand forward and touch the entrance. 

"Ben Solo!"


	45. The Edge of Destiny

Pressure builds. A bright white light fills the doorway turning it from a solid black void. My fingers tremble against the entrance. I can't feel anything to the touch but I know they are as far as they can go.

"Ben," my voice cracks.

Through the white void, a dark silhouette emerges in the distance. The small shape gets bigger and bigger the closer it gets. I feel like the wind is kicked out of my lungs.

_"Ben..."_

The dark figure stops and is facing me. I can't make out the image on the other side but I watch as the shadow's right-hand rises and meets mine. The shadowy fingertips touch where mine are and the white void begins vibrating. Slowly, the white recedes to the circular door frame and I can see _him_.

"Ben!" I scream.

"Rey," he smiles.

I can't inhale---I'm frozen. My heart begins racing and a flood of tears fills my eyes. "Is it you?"

"Yes."

The Force screams around us. Something is happening. 

"Rey!"

I turn to my right and my left and see all the portal doorways activating. I gasp. I look back at Ben through the portal.

"Ben no!"

My body is bound by darkness. I can feel him trying to break through my mind---I feel immobile. With everything I have in me, I reach through the doorway of Death.

"Grab my hand!" I feel his large hand grasp around my wrist on the other side. His hands seem so real. I have come too far to let go of him now. All the pain and all the suffering has led me to this point. With all my remaining strength I pull.

"Ahhhhhh!"

A blinding light erupts from the doorway. I can't see anything but I can feel him touching me. 

"Rey..." I see his silhouette outlined in front of the doorway. His strong hands run up my shoulder and firmly grasp my face. "Rey!" Ben's arms wrap tightly around my upper body. I feel his left-hand fingers weave into my hair. 

"We have to leave now!" I scream. I pull away from him---grabbing his wrist as his arms loosen around me. 

I feel him. Sidious is trying to separate from my mind and body. He must have gathered energy to do so from being here. I didn't calculate that as a risk factor when I planned this. My heart races. 

We run around the parallel lit path in the World Between Worlds. The light from the portal of Life begins to flicker. With all my remaining energy I sprint for the entrance. I'm so close now. I can't breathe---I must get through. 

I let go of his hand---I can see the cave in front of me now. The vision is solid and clear---we can make it. I feel the rocky surface below my feet. I turn around to see where Ben is. Did he make it?

"Ben!" I scream into the cave. I gasp for any air to catch my breath. 

Turning away from the water, I see the mirror. The glass has hardened once again but the Dark Saber remains plunged in the middle. 

"Ben!" My fists pound on the glass. "Ben!" I pound as hard as I can but it's no use. The door has locked.

I start to sob. It should have worked! The smokey mirror clears and I see him staring at me on the other side. I can't hear him but his mouth is saying my name. 

The cave shakes violently--- _his_ power is growing, I can feel it. Rocks from the cave walls start to fall and crash into the water below. I gasp and turn around. I can see through the large hole facing the ocean what's happening outside. 

Debris and large ships, enemy, and Republic; fly from the stars and have broken through the atmosphere. It's only a matter of time until the ships crash into the ocean bringing destruction to the island. 

"No!" I scream. "It's happening too soon!"

"Ahahah!" his voice cackles in the cave leaving an eerie echo. 

I feel a hand wrap around my heart---I can't breathe. The nails of Sidious' fingers dig into my flesh. I fall to the ground and onto my back. Sidious is trying to rip himself from my body and go through the mirror. My vision blurs and I can see Ben on the other side of the mirror banging his fists and screaming. 

The pain is surreal---I don't know how much longer my body can last.

"Time is up...my young granddaughter!" his voice cracks through the cave.

"No," the word barely escapes my mouth.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Ben was supposed to be able to get through! My mind fogs---what do I do now. I roll onto my stomach and cough out blood. The violent jerk from Sidious causes me to roll back onto my back---I feel like I'm choking on my blood. 

_"Bleed...and let the darkness in..."_ Ithink back to Exegol. The drawings, they all make sense now. The only way to bring back Ben into physical form is to use the darkness. He's one with the Force--- _he's the light_.

I roll back to my stomach and scramble to my feet as fast as I can. Coughing once more, a violent punch hits my chest and I almost fall back down again. Using as much power from the Force as I can---I stand. With great effort, I lift my right hand over the hilt of the Dark Saber. I close my eyes.

 _"It's useless to try to save yourself now. You should have done that when you had the chance!"_ he screams and starts to laugh. My body is hit with a flame so powerful I momentarily lose all sight and consciousness. The power of the Force is keeping me upright. 

_Trust in the Force, Rey._ I have heard those words so many times from so many people. My heart races and I feel like it's about to burst from my chest.

 _"I trust you,"_ the words fall from my lips. With the Force, I disassemble the hilt. The pieces float around and the mysterious crystal floats into view near my chest. The black blade as deactivated and a hole remains in the mirror. 

The crystal is white with a crackle of black pulsating around it. I'm mesmerized by its beauty.

 _"Bleed...and let the darkness in,"_ his words from my vision echo in my head. That's it! Closing my eyes, I block out the pain and focus on the life force of the crystal. I hear its voice whispering to me. _Could this of been the source of the whispers I have heard for so long?_

"Be with me," I say aloud.

My hand heats and I can feel the life of the crystal entering my body. Opening my eyes, I see the small crystal's light escape and turn into a stream---absorbing through my hand.

 _"What are you doing!"_ he screams.

 _"Be with me...be with me...be with me..."_ My mind clears.

A power so great surges through my body and into my mind. For the first time since my dark deal with Sidious on Exegol---silence. The darkness of the crystal is balancing in me. It somehow can control Sidious---binding him.

I feel the power of time itself coursing through my veins. Lifting my hands, I see a purple flame glowing around them. In the mirror, I see my eyes are a solid purple light. _I know what I have to do._

Stepping slightly back, I see the hole the Dark saber blade had made. Behind it, the stars that surround the pathway. Rising my left hand, I extend out my fingers so my palm faces the mirror.

"Ben Solo!" I scream. 

A purple beam of light escapes my hand and cracks into the mirror. I have no clue of the repercussions my actions will bring--- _but I trust in the Force_. The mirror starts to crack and crumble to the rocky cave wall. 

I am so close to the end. 

The mirror shatters into a million pieces and all the shards float in the air. I use the Force to hold the shards and allow them to slowly fall to the ground. Most land in the water behind me.

I can hear a crack of the ships falling into the lower atmosphere. The water around in the cave becomes choppy as the wave size increases from early landing debris.

There he is---I see him. Standing at the edge of where the mirror once was---Ben. His black curly hair moves in the distance. He's wearing the same clothing he wore that fateful day on Exegol. _Those eyes..._

My eyes fill with tears behind the purple glow. The life force of the crystal is keeping Sidious at bay but I don't know for how much longer. My soul feels healed---he's back on this plane. Our Dyad bond has been reforged. The warmth in my heart grows as I see him step towards me. 

Both his eyes have water in them. "Rey," he says tenderly.

"Ben," I choke. 

Feeling his presence alive washes happiness over my whole being. How I wish this would last. He's facing me and only a few steps away. I sense he wants to embrace me but knows he can't.

"You know what you have to do, Ben."

He steps even closer to me. "I don't know if I have the strength to do it, Rey," his voice trembles. Looking down, he moves the Dagger of Mortis from his side and examines it. 

"You have to. You know this is the only way to end it." Tears roll down my cheek.

"There has to be another way."

"There isn't. I found the path where I could see you alive again. To see your warm eyes looking back at me---feeling the love they hold for me," I choke on sobs.

The dagger shakes in his hand. He's hesitating now. Ben has been with me this whole time. He knew from the beginning what must be done. 

"This is your _true redemption_ , Ben. Let the past die. Kill it..."

Looking down at the dagger and then back up to me he breathes in. 

"I love you, _Rey_."

I smile. Hearing the words aloud in real life brings resolve. I feel at peace with the choices I have had to make to get this far.

_"I know."_

I can't even react because he moved so fast. The blade plunges into my middle abdomen. He grabs onto my body and slowly lowers me to the rocky floor of the cave. Everything is going black. I hear Sidious letting out one last painful scream---he's truly dead now. 

I smile. It's done.

My vision darkens and I feel very cold now. I turn my head up and see his eyes are looking at me with love. He's mouthing something to me. How I wish I could hear his last words to me. 

_Black._


	46. Leia

_"Be with me..." I breathe in and smell a familiar scent. Opening my eyes, I see the woodland of Ajan Kloss. Looking down, I'm my white outfit I wore in the days leading up to the Battle of Exegol._

_Whispers._

_I look at my belt and grab the familiar blade. Holding the hilt in my hands, I run my fingers over Master Skywalker's blade. The design and feel are the same---even the weight. It's really here..._

_"How---"_

_"It follows the one it imprints on," a familiar voice says behind me. I turn around quickly and tears immediately form in my eyes._

_"Leia..."_

_Her warm smile graces her face and those soft eyes stare into mine with such love. Ben has her eyes---Ben. I gasp._

_"Am I?" I look at her and touch my stomach where Ben plunged the Dagger of Mortis._

_"Just for right now. I promise," she says smiling at me and continuing to walk closer._

_"I have missed you, so much, Leia." Tears fall from my eyes and I wipe them away with my hands. "I did what I promised so long ago---I brought him back." I force a smile. The memory of my final moments with Ben plays out in my head and I sob harder._

_Leia stands in front of me now. She's wearing the long white gown I last saw her in---as a Force apparition on Tattoine. "I know you have." she smiles at me and takes my hands. Master Skywalker's blade falls on the soil below my feet._

_I look down and then back up to her. "Don't worry about it. That thing has seen worse," she chuckles at me. Her smile brightens my heart and I laugh from happiness._

_"How am I here?"_

_"I wanted to see you and tell you just how proud I am of you, Rey," her eyes glow from happiness. "You believed in him when no one else did. You fought your way to the end and gave everything to restore peace."_

_"Will, I ever see him again?" I tremble. Sniffling in sobs, I cough and clear my throat._

_"Yes, that's always been your destiny, Rey."_

_Relief washes over me. Knowing Ahch-To wasn't the end but the beginning brings peace to my heart._

_"What must I do now?"_

_"Live your story, now, Rey. For so long, you have done what others have needed and always fought the peril of the galaxy. You did what I did. But, unlike me, I didn't get a second chance. You have that now."_

_I sniffle in._

_"You've been gone too long," she smiles and wraps my body in a hug. I welcome the embrace and breathe her in deeply. The feeling of happiness and bliss consume every molecule of my body. She is the mother that I never had. The friend I could always count on. The teacher that always believed in me. Leia was the beacon of hope for the galaxy. That torch has been passed along to me now---I carry the legacy._

_I feel her hand touch the back of my head and stroke the strands of fallen hair. This soothing motion allows me to close my eyes and savor the sweet moment between us._

_"Don't leave me, Leia." Emotions flood my heart. She slowly releases the hold around me and places her hands on my cheeks. She was so small but yet incredibly powerful._

_"I will always be with you, Rey---with you both," she smiles and pulls my head down and kisses my forehead. I grab onto her hands that are around my face and grip them tight---I don't want to let go._

_"Go now."_

_I nod at her and a single tear falls from my left eye. Her smile fades along with the scenery around it and I feel as though I'm floating._

_Black._


	47. I'll Never Leave You

I'm surrounded by water. Am I drowning? I can't be there's a breathing apparatus on my face. The excruciating pain around my torso has been numbed. My head bobs slightly and I feel a pull from above causing me to rise in the water. 

I feel the metallic arms grab my body delicately and pull me out of the water. My mind slips in and out of consciousness. Once out of the water, I feel the pain surge again. My torso twitches in response and I feel more arms around my body to restrain me. 

A sharp needle jabs in my leg and the pain immediately goes away. _Was I in a bacta tank?_

Water runs down my face and I try to open my eyes. There is a muffled chatter around me. I'm so out of it I can't understand what they are saying. A chill runs over me, as my wet exposed body is moved through the air and onto a soft table. 

Warm blankets wrap on top of me and my head welcomes the cushion of a pillow. I sense it's a medical examiner and it's medical droid team scanning me. They attempt to lift my eyelid and look at my eyes but all I see is a blur of light. I'm not sure if they were successful in finding what they were looking for in my eyes. 

"Ben..." I whisper.

I hear more muffled talking that I cannot understand. I close my eyes and turn my face on the pillow. I feel as though I can't move my limbs very well. They could just be numb from the injection they just gave me.

My medical gurney glides into a room and I feel a familiar presence---Ben. 

I roll my head and try to open my eyes. The hovering movement of my gurney stops and parks in the room. More muffled talking. I'm trying to find Ben but all I see is a blur. 

Some time passes and the talking gets quiet. I feel a strong warm hand grab mine and squeeze tightly.

"Ben?" my voice cracks.

Muffled sounds.

"I can't hear---" I utter with my dwindling energy. 

I feel a pressure on both of my ears and a wiping motion on my eyes. The water has been dried from my eyes and ears. Opening my eyes, I see him. The vision of him kneeling by me is solid and clear. Happiness grows in my heart and I want to rejoice. I try to rise but the pain returns and I collapse on the mattress. 

"Don't, you're weak. Just rest," he says. His fingers stroke my hair and I feel them run down my cheek.

"Is this a dream?"

"No," he responds with a chuckle.

"Good." I'm drained and pass out once more. 

***

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're with me," he says waking up from sleeping. Ben stayed in the chair and held my hand the whole time. I look at the chronometer on the wall and the shock wakes me slightly. 

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"About two days. Your injuries were substantial but with the Force, you are healing quicker."

I hear a buzz outside the door. Ben looks at the door and then back to me. "Just stay put." He gives me a wink.

I would chuckle but the pain it would cause wouldn't be worth it. The door slides open and my heart blooms with happiness from the ones entering. Poe, followed by Finn, Chewie, and Jace enter my medical facility room. I hear the beeps and chirps of three droids walking in---C-3PO is quiet for once. 

They are dumbfounded still by the sight of Ben. 

"It's alright, he's not a ghost," I jest. They know bits and pieces about how he's back. But the full story of how---now that's going to require a few drinks.

"Rey!" Finn runs to my side. "Don't you ever do that again!" he says with a smile and a seriousness that melts my heart.

"Not planning on it," I smile. 

"Well, you are going to be relieved to hear, Rey. We blew up a lot of ships back there," Poe says with his fly boy smile.

"I'm glad. It was all thanks to Jace. Without his quick thinking, we wouldn't have won."

"You're being too kind," he smiles at me and steps a bit closer. "I'm glad you are alright, Rey. We were able to evacuate the island in time."

"I believe _promotion_ is in-store after your debrief," Poe says slapping his shoulder. Jace gives one of his humble smiles. 

Chewie roars behind them and BB-8 chirps in response.

"I missed you too," I reassure him.

Ben stands near me and is quiet. I sense he doesn't want to disrupt the happiness in the room with everyone questioning how he got back. I sense the minds of my friends---they are too terrified to ask _how_ he could come back.

"We have better news, Rey," Finn says.

"After the battle ended, an uprising on Vardos happened. The people overthrew the ruling class and wanting a treaty with the Republic. It seems evil has _finally_ died," Finn says smiling at me. 

A tear of happiness runs down my cheek as I think of the woman who scanned Jace and me in on Vardos. _Could she of known who I was that whole time?_

The room gets quiet as eyes turn to Ben. I sense his calm, even with the attention on him. Raising both hands in the air, "doesn't bother me. I'm not on their side anymore," he smiles and turns to me. I grin back at him.

"So, I think the best course of action is to get you back to Coruscant, Rey. Get you the best medical treatment and you can relax and recover back in our suite," Poe says trying to break the awkward energy in the room.

Ben leans his back against the wall and crosses his arms---he looks at me.

 _"It's up to you,"_ he says through the bond. I hear his voice whisper sweetly in my head.

After thinking about it a moment---I remember Leia. _It's time to tell my story._ "I have quite a bit of vacation time logs to use up. I think now is the best time to use them," I say, turning to Poe.

"I don't have a problem with that. Approved," he says with a grin.

"Perfect, it's settled then," I turn and look at Ben.

"I think it's time she got some rest," he says rising off the wall and letting his arms fall to his sides. 

"That's a good idea," Finn says. He winks at me. "We'll be a call away if you need anything---if either of you needs anything," Finn finishes.

The party rises and moves towards the door. They wave as they exit my room and the door closes behind them. Ben turns around from walking them out and heads back to me. He takes his seat next to my bedside. 

Breathing in deeply, he pouts his lips and grabs onto my hand. Lifting my hand slowly, he plants a lingering kiss on the back. 

"You know," he turns his gaze to mine. "There is my heart and then there is you. I'm not sure there is a difference anymore."

The love behind is words soothe the pain I was feeling in my torso. "I was _lost_ until I found my home in your heart, Ben."

He turns his lips and kisses my hand once more. "Whatever is left of me, whatever I am---I'm yours, Rey."

My lips tremble. "Be with me, always." My eyes fill with tears as I stare into his soft brown eyes. Those same eyes of Leia. Remembering my dream of her, I sob harder. 

"I'll always be with you." Leaning forward, he plants a gentle kiss on my lips. Feeling them for real sends warmth down my spine. I feel the bond forging tighter and stronger than it ever has. 

_"I love you."_


	48. Two-Years Later

I wake from my dream. The morning Summer breeze blows through the open balcony door. I watch as the flowy white curtains sway from the wind. I can see the clear sunrise outside. The sounds of birds chirping. 

His strong arm wraps tighter around me. Laying down on the bed next to me---Ben. I feel his right hand run over my swollen belly. How he just delicately touches it. The tingling from his fingers wakes me up more. 

The vision we both saw so long ago has come to pass. The vision I kept so close to my heart---even when death parted us. His nose nestles in my hair and I can feel the bond wrap tightly around us. 

Maz was right after all these years. "The longing you seek is not behind you. It is in front of you."

She was right. Slowly, I turn in the bed and roll onto my right side and face him. His sleepy eyes wake up, as I touch my hand to his shirtless chest. He smiles at me. 

"Good morning," he says kissing my forehead softly. 

"Good morning," I respond. 

My left-hand graces his cheek and runs to the back of his hair. I play with the strands and wrap them in my fingers. I can hear the ocean birds chirping their morning greeting. 

I look deeply into his eyes and feel the belonging I have searched for my whole life. Thinking about everything that has led up to this point---I feel happiness, surprisingly. 

Sometimes our lives have to be completely shaken up, changed, and rearranged to relocate us to the place we are meant to be. 

After all this time, I have found my place in all of this. 


End file.
